Mil y Un Femslash
by Sizuka
Summary: Girls just wanna have fun! One Shots dedicados a las chicas de HP... Reto, atrevanse a participar...
1. Reto

**¡Hola a todos! Somos ****Silxy**** y ****Mona Mayfair****. Hemos creado este usuario, por un reto. Cada semana publicaremos un one-shot, uno cada una respectivamente. Quien quiera participar en el reto, que nos mande su historia al correo y la publicaremos. ¡Os retamos! jejeje**

Condiciones:

1. Tiene que ser femslash

2. Las parejas permitidas son: **Hermione/Ginny, Hermione/Luna, Hermione/Pansy, Ginny/Luna y Pansy/Ginny**

3. Tiene que ser un one-shot

**Esperamos que la gente participe!! Y sus reviews!!! Besos a todos!  
**

* * *

Bueno hemos decidido expandir nuestros horizontes XD!!!, asi que hemos llegado al acuerdo de que incluiremos mas personajes en nuestros femslash, los personajes de los que se escribira son:

**Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Cho, Pansy, Tonks, Lily, Narcissa y Bellatrix**

Animense al reto, la pareja podra ser como quieran mientras sea con las chicas que ya mencionamos antes... Un beso y esperamos verlos por aqui pronto...


	2. No vale la pena vivir

**NO VALE LA PENA VIVIR**

**----------oOoOo----------**

Escrito por:

**Silxy**

**----------oOoOo----------**

Sangre, lo único que veía era sangre, ese profundo olor se le metía en la nariz produciéndola náuseas. La tenía entre sus brazos, hacía ya bastante rato que había dejado de respirar, y sin embargo no podía separarse de ella.

El viento soplaba con fuerza en ese antiguo cementerio abandonado, se abrazo con más fuerza al cuerpo inerte que sostenía en sus débiles y heridos brazos. Las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas. Lágrimas de dolor, impotencia, rabia y angustia.

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban la levanto y se dirigió caminando hacía el interior de un panteón. Depositó el cuerpo sobre una pobre cama y se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo mientras lloraba.

-¿Por qué?-sollozo lastimosamente

_Flash Back_

_-¡Venga Ginny!-dijo Hermione cogiendo a su compañera del brazo y cargándola-tenemos que salir de aquí_

_-Dé..ja..me, debes..irte Herm-dijo como pudo la pelirroja _

_-Ni pienses que voy a dejarte, saldremos las dos de aquí, o no saldremos ninguna-dijo Hermione con la determinación pintada en sus ojos_

_-Entonces no saldréis ninguna-dijo una voz grave_

_Las dos jóvenes apenas tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar antes de que una bola verde se dirigiera hacía ellas._

_Fin Flash Back_

Volvió a sollozar más fuerte, ella se había entrepuesto entre el Adava Kedabra que iba dirigido a ella. Había muerto por salvarla. Y jamás se lo perdonaría. Había prometido que cuando todo terminara vivirían juntas, que le confesarían al mundo que se amaban, que eran felices. Ahora todo eso eran solo sueños, quimeras sin sentido.

Se abrazó a si misma intentándose darse calor, el frio le inundaba la mente, y sobretodo el alma. Se levanto como pudo, y se dirigió a la cama. La miro profundamente, sus labios rojos, su pelo, la acarició las mejillas, ahora frías. La beso levemente sintiendo que los helados labios la estrujaban el corazón.

_Flash Back_

_Se encontraban paseando por el jardín de la Madriguera. Hermione había ido a pasar las vacaciones. Dentro de un mes la castaña cumpliría 19 años y Ginny le tenía pensado algo especial._

_-¿Te parece si nos sentamos aquí?-preguntó la pequeña Weasley_

_-Claro mi amor_

_Ambas sonrieron y se sentaron sobre la verde y fresca hierba. Se abrazaron con cariño sin poder evitarlo. Ginny recostó la cabeza en el pecho de Hermione que sonrió y empezó a acariciarle el pelo con dulzura._

_-Te quiero Herm_

_-Y yo a ti pecosa_

_Ginny puso una mueca de disgusto provocando la risa de la castaña que la beso con ternura. Cuando se separaron se dieron cuenta de que ya no estaban en el jardín._

_-¿Dónde estamos?-inquirió Ginny_

_-No lo sé Ginny_

_Estaban en un cementerio_

_Fin Flash Back_

Todo había sido muy confuso desde entonces. En un santiamén estaban rodeadas de mortífagos. Voldemort se alzaba entre todos, esos ojos rojos y esa cara de serpiente. Las miraba con cara de asco. Les explico que habían sido traídas con un hechizo, y que iba a matarlas.

Todo había sido una carnicería, habían luchado con valentía y tumbado a miles de mortífagos, pero pronto estaban las dos heridas y no podían seguir. Harry y la orden habían llegado justo en el momento justo para luchar contra Voldemort. Pero, pero…

El llanto volvió a hacer presa de ella mientras se le hacía un nudo en la garganta, toda su vida se le había ido al ver el cuerpo de su amada caer al suelo con un ruido sordo. Se le había ido todo. El mortífago responsable de la muerte, no era otro que Lucius Malfoy que ahogo como pudo un grito al ver los ojos fríos que lo miraban. No pudo reaccionar antes de que su adversaría lo matara.

Se miró las manos, estaban manchadas de sangre, de la de ella, de la suya propia, de la de Malfoy. Era una asesina, lo que tanto había luchado por no ser nunca, ahora lo era. Y en lo profundo de su mente no estaba arrepentida. Lucius Malfoy no merecía vivir ¿pero quien era ella para decidirlo? Se recostó junto al frió cuerpo de su novia y se dejo llevar por el dolor.

_Flash Back_

_¿Ya puedo abrir los ojos?-dijo Ginny_

_-Sí-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa_

_Ginny abrió los ojos y casi no pudo contener la emoción, estaba ante un lago cristalino donde se reflejaba la luna llena. Debajo de un árbol había una manta con comida, y una colcha rodeada con pétalos de rosa._

_-Feliz cumpleaños mi amor-susurro en su oído la castaña con dulzura_

_-¡Oh¡Es precioso!-dijo Ginny besándola-gracias mi amor_

_Fueron cogidas de la mano y se sentaron en la manta, se miraron a los ojos un rato y cuando Hermione iba a coger algo de comer, Ginny se lo impidió._

_-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó la castaña extrañada_

_-Puedes comer después-dijo Ginny sonriendo sexy y acostándola en la colcha._

_Hermione solo atino a reír mientras se sonrojaba violentamente para al instante ser besada con pasión por la pelirroja_

_Fin Flash Back_

Suspiro ya sin fuerzas para llorar y abrazo el ya helado cuerpo que reposaba a su lado, se dirigió con pesadumbre fuera del panteón, no se encontraba un alma por el lugar, vio el cuerpo de Malfoy en el suelo. Lo miro con desprecio y se arrodillo a su lado. Lo cogió con fuerza del cuello. Un objeto callo de la túnica negra del cruel rubio.

La cogió con curiosidad, era una daga plateada, con la empuñadura llena de esmeraldas verdes. Tenía grabada el símbolo de Slytherin. La miro intensamente¿Quitarse la vida? Por un instante barajó la posibilidad, y no le pareció tan descabellada. Ya no tenía nada por lo que luchar, Posiblemente iría a Azkaban, por haber matado a Malfoy, a pesar de ser un mortífago.

Dirigió la daga a su muñeca derecha, el miedo hizo presa de su cuerpo, apretó los labios en un intento vano para calmar el miedo. Ya no tenía nada que hacer, solo morir a su lado.

_Flash Back_

_Hermione se dirigía a las tres escobas con velocidad, Ginny la había citado ahí, y en la nota ponía con urgencia. Entró y vio una cabeza roja en una mesa._

_-¡Hola Ginny!-saludo sonriente_

_-Ho..hola Herm-murmuro nerviosa Ginny_

_-¿Qué tienes?-preguntó la castaña preocupada_

_-Na..nada-dijo la pelirroja levantándose y cogiéndola de la mano-ven por favor_

_Hermione la siguió confusa hasta una zona de Hogsmeade que no recordaba, parecía un lugar bastante solitario, era como una especie de parque-_

_-¿Qué pasa Gin?_

_-Yo..veras…umm…_

_-Dime-dijo Hermione cogiéndola las manos para darle apoyo_

_-Yo..-intentaba decir la pequeña Weasley cada vez mas sonrojada-estoy..enamorada…_

_-Ahh, que bien¿y de quién?-interrumpió Hermione_

_-..de ti._

_-¿Perdón?_

_-¡Qué estoy enamorada de ti!-gritó Ginny levantándose rápidamente siendo detenida por una mano que la cogía fuertemente de la muñeca_

_-Y yo_

_-¿Cómo?-preguntó Ginny con los ojos llorosos_

_-Y yo de ti, te amo-dijo Hermione sonriendo y la beso levemente_

_Fin Flash Back_

Se hinco la daga en la muñeca, un corte limpio y profundo, Se hizo otro igual en la muñeca izquierda y se dirigió de nuevo al panteón. Sentía que la vida se e escapaba, un frio helador le entraba por las muñecas hasta el corazón, se tumbo en la cama junto a su amada. Los labios se el empezaban a amoratar y las mejillas estaban pálidas.

-Te amo…Hermione-susurró Ginny en su último aliento antes de caer junto a su amada en el sueño eterno.

* * *

**Bueno he aqui el primer femslash esperamos que les haya agradado la idea y que se apunten para participar... Tambien esperamos reviews XD !!! ... Besos...**  



	3. Una Noche

**Hola, Bueno aqui esta el segundo femslash espero que les guste y tambien sus reviews, ojala y se animen a escribir y mandarnos sus historias para ponerlas aqui porque hay pocos autores de femslash y creo que deberia de haber mas historias de este tipo... Atrevanse y manden su historia, no se olviden de los reviews!!! ****  
**

* * *

**UNA NOCHE  
**

**----------oOoOo----------**

Escrito por:

**Mona Mayfair  
**

**----------oOoOo----------**

- Anda Herms – rogaba una chica pelirroja a su amiga – Por favor vamos, prometo que será divertido – dijo con cara picara

- No Ginny – le respondió mientras se abrían paso entre las tumultuosas calles de Londres

- Es que tiene mucho que no sales a divertirte -

- He estado muy ocupada - dijo casi gritando y las personas que pasaban junto a ella la miraron asustadas

Entraron en una cafetería casi vacía y se sentaron poniendo sobre las sillas las bolsas de las compras que habían hecho; la camarera les trajo los menús y se retiro.

- Por favor Herms – Ginny puso cara de perrito hambriento que hizo que Hermione riera

- Ginny no tengo ganas, en serio -

- Es que no tienes ganas de nada desde que te ha dejado esa francesita odiosa -

Ginny había dado en el clavo, desde que Hermione había terminado su relación con Gabrielle Delacour hacia mas de tres meses se había dedicado por completo a su trabajo tratando de evadir el recuerdo de "la francesita odiosa" como la llamaba su amiga pelirroja.

- Esta bien iré con ustedes - dijo Hermione derrotada

Ginny sonrió triunfante, sabia que si presionaba a su amiga por ese lado ella aceptaría – Nos veremos a las ocho en tu casa para que no te nos escapes –

Hermione estaba sumamente nerviosa, Ginny y Luna llegarían en un momento y no estaba lista aun; se la había pasado toda la tarde buscando un vestido adecuado para la ocasión pero se midió todo lo que tenia y nada la complacía.

El timbre sonó y Hermione dio un brinco, salio de su recamara y abrió la puerta; eran Luna y Ginny que ya venían preparadas para la noche. Ginny llevaba una minifalda de mezclilla y una blusa negra al igual que sus botas que le llegaban hasta la rodilla; Luna usaba un vestido azul corto y ajustado.

- ¿Aun no estas lista? – pregunto Luna

- No se que ponerme – dijo Hermione apenada

- Ya encontraremos algo – agrego Ginny mientras Luna y ella enfilaban hacia la recamara de Hermione dispuestas a encontrar el atuendo mas sexy que tuviera su amiga

- Vaya Herms no sabia que te gustaran estas cosas – dijo Ginny mostrándole unas esposas a la trigueña

- Dame eso – dijo Hermione arrebatándole las esposas a Ginny de las manos mientras Luna se reía a carcajadas

- Debes de tener mas cuidado de donde guardas tus cosas si no quieres que las veamos – le dijo Ginny mientras hurgaba en el armario de su amiga

- No son mías -

- Ya – dijo Luna y ella y Ginny volvieron a reír a carcajadas

- Esto esta perfecto – Ginny saco del armario un pantalón negro y una blusa rosa transparente con pedrería

- Tiene años que no uso eso – dijo Hermione – Es mas ni siquiera recuerdo habérmelo puesto -

- Pues ya es hora – dijo Ginny entregándoselo y saliendo junto con Luna de la habitación para que su amiga pudiera vestirse – Y ponte ropa interior negra – grito la pelirroja desde la sala -

Hermione maldecía por lo bajo mientras obedecía a Ginny y buscaba entre sus cajones un juego de lencería negra, se puso el pantalón y la blusa; "No me veo nada mal" pensó mientras se miraba al espejo; se maquillo un poco y recogió su cabello castaño en una coleta desordenada que le quedaba bastante bien, se calzo unos zapatos de tacón alto abiertos y tomo una bolsa negra.

- ¡Hey! – Dijo cuando salio de su habitación – Me hubieran dicho y les sedo mi recamara –

Luna y Ginny se encontraban en el sillón de la sala en una posición bastante comprometedora, Luna estaba sentada en las piernas de la pelirroja y se besaban apasionadamente en los labios y el cuello.

- Bueno pues danos cinco minutos – dijo Ginny insolentemente

- ¡Ginny! – dijo Luna sonrojándose

- Ella sabe que es broma ¿Verdad Herms? -

Hermione movió la cabeza de un lado a otro – Mejor vamonos antes de que me arrepienta –

- Te ves bellísima – dijo Luna mirando a Hermione

- Si, te queda fantástico – agrego Ginny mientras salían al pasillo

- Gracias – dijo Hermione algo ruborizada pero orgullosa de si misma

Llegaron al club en taxi y se bajaron rápidamente, Hermione capto las miradas de varias señoritas que estaban haciendo fila para entrar a "Vixens" pero no se dio cuenta porque estaba muy preocupada observando que solo había mujeres en aquel lugar.

- Ginny ¿Qué tipo de club es este? – pregunto

- Un club para chicas – dijo la pelirroja con naturalidad

- Para chicas como nosotras – agrego Luna

Hermione se quedo lívida, estaba bien que aceptaba abiertamente que era lesbiana, pero ella no era del tipo de chica que busca pareja en un club gay.

- ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? - pregunto

- Porque necesitas distraerte Herms ya te lo había dicho -

- Vamos – dijo Luna que ya se había adelantado

"Bueno ya estoy aquí" pensó Hermione y hecho a andar detrás de Luna y Ginny.

La fila para entrar era larga pero Ginny se acerco a la cadena y le susurro algo al cuidador que las dejo entrar inmediatamente bajo los gritos y amenazas de las chicas que estaban en la fila.

El club era grande y se veía impresionante, había una gran pista de baile donde había miles de chicas bailando al ritmo de la música electrónica que tocaban en ese momento; había mesas distribuidas alrededor de la pista y en el segundo piso, un largo escenario al fondo donde se podía ver a la DJ mezclando y una gran barra que llenaba la esquina izquierda del lugar.

- Nosotros vamos por aquí – dijo Ginny tomando a Hermione de la mano para que no se perdiera

Luna iba al frente y bajo unas escaleras de caracol que conducían a lo que parecía un sótano, llegaron a un recibidor donde había un imponente puerta negra cerrada. Ginny se acerco a la puerta y toco tres veces; una pequeña ventana se abrió y cuando miraron a la pelirroja abrieron inmediatamente.

- Ginny tiene muchas amigas – dijo Luna al ver la cara que había puesto Hermione

La pelirroja les hizo el ademán de que se adelantaran y las tres chicas entraron a la habitación; el lugar era amplio, había muchos sillones y lo que parecían unos salones privados ya que estaban cubiertos por cortinas que aunque eran trasparentes no dejaban que nada de lo que pasara dentro se viera; había una amplia barra donde varias señoritas estaban sentadas platicando y la música era mas tranquila aunque propicia para bailar. No había tantas chicas ahí como arriba pero a Hermione le pareció un ambiente agradable para pasar el rato y decidió relajarse.

- El club es de una bruja amiga mía – le dijo Ginny a Hermione – Este salón es exclusivo para brujas -

Luna ordeno tres margaritas que aparecieron inmediatamente sobre la mesa que habían elegido y empezaron a beber y charlar mientras Hermione recorría con la mirada el lugar buscando algún prospecto.

- Aquella es muy guapa – dijo Luna señalando a una chica con el cabello color rubio platinado

- Demasiado parecida a Gabrielle – dijo Ginny

Hermione siguió buscando y vio a una chica que estaba en la barra, no podía ver su cara porque estaba de espaldas pero tenia el cabello corto hasta la oreja, negro y lacio; usaba una pequeña falda negra que apenas y cubría sus blancos y torneados muslos, una blusa del mismo color pero transparente que dejaba ver su piel blanca casi como la nieve y sus brazos que estaban marcados por el ejercicio. Hermione miro su estrecha cintura, su bien formado trasero y esa forma de moverse que denotaba seguridad.

Parece que la chica sintió la mirada de la trigueña porque volteo inmediatamente y Hermione se topo con unos ojos grises y brillantes que hicieron que un escalofrió la recorriera, ella sabia a quien pertenecían aquellos ojos.

Volteo inmediatamente para ver a sus amigas pero estaban muy ocupadas besándose y manoseándose para interrumpirlas.

- ¿Granger? – pregunto una voz detrás de ella

Hermione volteo y se volvió a encontrar con aquellos ojos grises – Hola – dijo la trigueña con un hilo de voz

- Vaya no pensé que frecuentaras estos lugares -

- Pues es la primera vez que vengo – dijo algo tímida

- ¡Pansy! – dijo Ginny que se había separada de Luna

- Hola chicas ¿Qué tal? – saludo Pansy

- Siéntate – dijo Luna y Pansy obedeció sentándose muy cerca de Hermione

Hermione miraba a las tres chicas atónita mientras estas platicaban amenamente de sus vidas.

- Recuerdas a Hermione ¿no? – dijo Luna

- Como olvidarla – respondió Pansy – No sabia que ella era… -

- Yo tampoco sabia que tu eras como nosotras Parkinson – dijo Hermione recuperándose – Pensé que a estas alturas serias la esposa de Malfoy -

Pansy soltó una carcajada – Creo que todos tenían una idea errónea de mi, hasta el mismo Draco –

- ¿Y ustedes como fue que llegaron a ser amigas? – pregunto Hermione a Luna y Ginny

- Pues la encontramos varias veces en este lugar y nos dimos cuenta de que no era tan mala como creíamos -

- ¿En serio? – dijo Hermione sarcásticamente

- Te lo puedo demostrar Granger – le dijo Pansy y le guiño el ojo haciendo que Hermione se ruborizara

- Bueno nosotros vamos a estar un rato por allá – dijo Ginny señalando uno de los privados

Hermione no pudo decir nada porque cuando abrió la boca Ginny y Luna ya se habían alejado.

- ¿Entonces ya no eres la asquerosa serpiente que eras en el colegio? – pregunto Hermione

Pansy rió – Supongo que no, pero no soy tan mala como crees – bebió un poco de su margarita

- Bueno al menos no ha habido insultos hasta ahora – dijo Hermione

- Nunca oíste eso de que cuando no sabes como demostrarle a alguien que te gusta te la pasas molestándolo para llamar su atención –

Hermione se quedo observando a Pansy – Ahora me vas a decir que también le gustaba a Malfoy y que por eso me molestaba ¿No? –

- No, él lo hacia porque es un mal nacido -

- ¿Y tu porque lo hacías? -

- Ya te lo he explicado Granger – suspiro Pansy – Parece que después de todo no eres tan inteligente como yo pensaba – dijo mirándola a los ojos

Hermione se quedo callada al igual que Pansy tomando su bebida, la trigueña se sentía extraña, hubiera preferido quedarse en casa pero tenia que superar su antigua relación y tenia la oportunidad enfrente de ella; "Un clavo saca a otro clavo" pensó, pero después de todo ya no sentía nada por Gabrielle así que ¿Por qué no darse la oportunidad?, al fin y al cabo Pansy siempre le había atraído.

- ¿Quieres bailar? – le pregunto Hermione a Pansy

- Vaya pensé que nunca me lo pedirías – respondió Pansy y tomo la mano de Hermione para llevarla a la pista donde unas cuantas chicas bailaban

Bailaron varias canciones unas muy movidas y unas muy lentas, Pansy se acerco lentamente y puso sus brazos sobre los hombros de Hermione que se estremeció al contacto, la trigueña se acerco y tomo de la cintura a su acompañante jalando hacia ella quedando completamente unidas. Pansy sabia a fresas con crema, Hermione lo descubrió cuando no pudo resistirse y ataco su cuello besando y lamiendo, probando el delicioso sabor de su cuerpo mezclado con el sudor. Pansy busco los labios de Hermione que ansiaba probar de la adolescencia y le supieron a gloria, un choque eléctrico le recorrió la espalda y ambas se dejaron llevar por el momento; los besos dieron paso a las caricias inocentes, un toque aquí y otro allá preparando los cuerpos para lo que seguía.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos a otro lado? – pregunto Pansy con algo de miedo en el rostro que Hermione nunca había visto, miedo a ser rechazada

- Solo déjame despedirme de Luna y Ginny -

- Se fueron hace un largo rato – sonrió Pansy

- Así que ¿esto fue una trampa? – pregunto Hermione mordiéndose el labio inferior

- No precisamente – Pansy le guiño el ojo

- ¿Nos vamos? – pregunto Hermione

Las chicas salieron del lugar lo mas rápido que pudieron, llevaban prisa así que decidieron ir a un lugar oscuro y desaparecerse; para sorpresa de Pansy llegaron al departamento de Hermione, pero no pudo ver muchos detalles porque la chica la arrastro a su recamara.

Hermione tumbo a Pansy sobre la cama y se puso encima de ella sujetando las manos de la morena con su mano izquierda fuertemente sobre de ella y fue desabrochando uno a uno los botones de la blusa de Pansy.

- Vaya Granger jamás pensé que fueras tan fogosa – dijo Pansy entre risas

- No sabes nada de mi Parkinson – Hermione le sonrió maliciosamente

Pansy soltó un pequeño gemido cuando la trigueña ataco su cuello llenándolo de besos, Hermione sabia como tratar a una chica; bajo lentamente por pecho rodeando sus senos con la lengua mientras la morena se retorcía debajo de ella.

- ¡Por Merlín! – susurro Pansy y Hermione rió satisfecha mientras despojaba a su compañera de la ropa que le quedaba

Pansy trato de moverse pero Hermione la seguía sujetando fuertemente mientras lamía su cuerpo y depositaba besos en su abdomen; al fin después de unos momentos de dulce tortura para la morena Hermione la soltó y Pansy salto sobre ella deshaciéndose rápidamente de la ropa de la trigueña; pasaron lo que restaba de la noche llenándose de caricias, besos y abrazos interminables; gozando una de la otra y conociendo sus cuerpos que tanto habían deseado poseer desde que tenían memoria.

El sol apenas y empezaba brillar cuando Hermione se despertó, era domingo y no tenia nada que hacer, abrió los ojos lentamente, no recordaba del todo lo que había acontecido la noche anterior, pero el vapor que emanaba de la puerta del baño la hizo recordar.

- ¿Pansy? -

No hubo respuesta; Hermione espero un momento y se giro en la cama haciéndose un ovillo, el aroma a fresas con crema que Pansy había dejado en su almohada le llego de lleno y la trigueña no pudo evitar sonreír y abrazar la almohada, vaya que había sido una noche genial.

- ¿Pansy? – volvió a intentar

La trigueña empezó a impacientarse así que se levanto envuelta en una sabana y fue directo al cuarto de baño; nada, siguió su búsqueda por todo el departamento pero no encontró nada, ni rastro de la morena.

Volvió a su habitación, no estaba loca, estaba segura de haber estado con Pansy, aparte el olor de fresas con crema y el vapor en el cuarto de baño constataba que la chica había estado ahí con ella. El semblante de Hermione se ensombreció un poco, realmente le hubiera gustado encontrar a Pansy ahí junto a ella, sobre todo le hubiera gustado que eso no hubiera sido nada mas un acostón si no algo mas serio.

Volvió al cuarto de baño para lavarse la cara, alzo la vista para verse al espejo y esbozo una enorme sonrisa.

_Preciosa, espero que esto no haya sido algo pasajero… Te espero hoy en la noche y sabes que soy poco paciente…_

_ Un beso Pansy_

Un beso rojo estaba plasmado en el espejo, Hermione lo toco recordando los labios de la chica y se estremeció un poco; inmediatamente salio para mandarle una lechuza a Ginny, estaba mas que claro que tendrían que volver al club esa noche.


	4. Interrupciones

¡Hola a todos! Aqui va el tercer femslash, espero que les guste, y porfavor dejad review! y mandarnos vuestras historias! participad por favor!! os lo agradeceriamos.

**INTERRUPCIONES**

**----------oOoOo----------**

**Escrito por: Silxy**

**----------oOoOo----------**

¡Aún no entendía como se había dejado convencer¡Ella¡La chica más inteligente de Hogwarts¡La premio anual¡La mano derecha de los profesores!, la ratón de biblioteca, la pelo enmarañado…

-¡¡¡HERMIONE!!!

Un fuerte grito la saco de sus pensamientos para mirar asustada al vándalo que se había atrevido a gritar así. Luna Lovegood la miraba con carita inocente mientras a Hermione la miraba con la vena de la frente más hinchada que nunca.

Había una buena razón para que la pobre castaña estuviera al borde del colapso nervioso, se encontraba en dios sabe donde, con una loca maniática y encima ¡¡iba vestida de enfermera!! Y todo por culpa de esa rubia de expresión psicópata que tenía delante.

"_FIESTA DE DISFRACES" _decía el cartel que podía leer en la entrada, hasta ahí todo perfecto, pero no había contado con que la fiesta fuera para gente de mayores de 60. Tubo que contener un grito al ver a la profesora Mcgonagall vestida de Jane(la mujer de tarzán jejeje) bailar con Hagrid más que apretados y casi se desmaya al ver a la profesora Sprout bailar encima de una mesa con claros síntomas de estar ebria.

-¡¡¡¿Se puede saber donde me has traído?!!!

-A una fiesta-dijo muy tranquila Luna con una sonrisa

Hermione sintió ganas de echarle un maleficio, la Ravenclaw se veía alegre, iba vestida de pirata. Con un estrafalario pañuelo rojo en la cabeza, el pelo lo llevaba recogido en una coleta y un parche la tapaba el ojo. Para terminar el conjunto, llevaba una camisa blanca con un chaleco verde y unos pantalones azules. Iba descalza.

-¡¿A qué le llamas tu fiesta?!-preguntó Hermione con una especie de tic en el ojo

-Vamos Hermione-dijo Luna aun sin perder la sonrisa-a bailar

A al castaña no le dio tiempo a refutar nada, pues al momento se encontraba bailando con Luna. Intento no mirar a la profesora Sprout que estaba siendo animada por el profesor de encantamientos y se centro en los ojos de de la rubia.

Hermione tenía más que clara su sexualidad, era lesbiana y lo afirmaba. La premio anual no era mala con las chicas por así decirlo. Y ahora se encontraba en una "cita" por llamarlo de algún modo con Luna Lovegood. No era que la rubia no fuera gay o no fuera hermosa. Porque ambas cosas lo era, pero se acordaría por el resto de su vida de este día.

-Hermione-la llamó Luna ahora seria-¿tan mal estás aquí realmente?

La castaña se sintió más que tentada a decir que sí, a decirle que se fueran, que no soportaba ser las únicas menores de 20 de la fiesta y que la imagen de la profesora Mcgonagall no le se iba de la cabeza como un trauma psicologico.

-No, no estoy tan mal-dijo con una medio sonrisa sexy

La Ravenclaw sonrió y se acercó más a su cuerpo, cosa que Hermione aceptó gustosa. Seguramente serían las copas, pero ahora que la veía bien, la veía extrañamente más guapa que nunca. Y ese traje de pirata le provocaba una ternura difícil de ignorar.

-¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

-¿Es un reproche?

-Ummm…sí-dijo la castaña pero sonriendo con dulzura

-No lo sé, este es mi mundo Herm, un mundo donde esta todo al revés, y quería que lo vieras

La premio anual casi se atraganta con la bebida que estaba tomando en ese momento al escuchar la respuesta. La miro con intensidad, pero Luna no bajo la mirada, al contrario, la sostuvo con firmeza.

Luna era un personaje, la rara del colegio, la que animaba a Gryffindor con un sobrero de león en la cabeza. Pero también era la que se atrevía a decir lo que otras no, era valiente y decidida. Además, ella misma era un poco rara ¿no? Que se lo dijeran a los elfos domésticos…

-Luna yo…

-¡Señorita Granger!

Hermione se volvió hacía la persona con una cara de tal cabreo, que quien la hubiera visto sin conocerla, hubiera dicho que era el mismo demonio. La profesora Mcgonagall la miraba con expresión de entre miedo, vergüenza y felicidad, seguramente por las copas de más.

-¡Profesora!

-Señorita Granger ¿qué hace aquí¿Y usted señorita Lovegood?

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo…

-Pues vera profesora-dijo Luna con toda la naturalidad del mundo-nos apetecía bailar, y que mejor lugar que este ¿no?

Las caras de Hermione y de la profesora fueron un poema, la castaña se puso roja como un tomate de la vergüenza y la profesora huyo en cuanto pudo, además, que la dosis de alcohol necesaria volvía a ser requerida. Hermione se rio suavemente al ver a la profesora huir y le quito el parche del ojo a Luna

-¡EH¿Por qué me lo quitas?-refunfuño Luna

Hermione sonrió y se acerco a su oído para susurrarle muy quedo:

-No lo vas a necesitar…-y la beso el lóbulo de la oreja riendo

Luna tembló suavemente, cosa que la castaña advirtió sonriente y la acercó más a su cuerpo, dejando su boca a pocos milímetros de la suya.

-Hermione…

-Shhh-dijo poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios-solo déjate llevar…

-¡Hermione!

A Hermione le iba a dar un infarto como no dejaran de interrumpirla, era Hagrid el que la había saludado, aunque inmediatamente se arrepintió al ver la cara de sádica que tenía la premio anual en ese momento.

-¡¡¿Qué quieres Hagrid?!!

-Yo… nada, nada

Luna empezó a reír a carcajada limpia ante la cara de "esta tía esta loca" de Hermione y el desconcierto de Hagrid.

-¿Luna?-inquirió Hermione

-Yo…-y volvió a reír

Hagrid se fue de allí pensando que la juventud de hoy en día estaba peor que nunca y al momento vio a Minerva, copa en mano y bailando alocadamente y se dirigió raudo hacia allí.

-Bueno-dijo la rubia-¿en qué estábamos?

La castaña sonrió pero no la beso, sino que la cogió de la mano y se la llevo presurosa al baño. Una vez dentro, Hermione sonrió pícaramente y Luna la miro con falsa inocencia.

-¿Y qué piensa hacer usted aquí Señorita Granger?

Hermione se tomo unos segundos para responder, se aseguro de que no había nadie en el baño y empujó a Luna dentro de uno de los cubículos.

-Y ahora…terminare lo que empecé-dijo la castaña y beso a la Ravenclaw con pasión

Luna respondió con avidez, pasando sus brazos por el cuello de la castaña que la apretó más contra su cuerpo y la apoyó en la pared. Luna soltó un leve gemido en el oído de Hermione, que pensó que enloquecería como lo volviera a oír. Empezó a besar el cuelo de la rubia mientras sus manos se dirigían a sus pechos, masajeándolos suavemente, la respiración de Luna ya era muy entrecortada mientras jugaba con sus manos en le espalda de Hermione.

La Gry la sentó en el retrete y se sentó encima de sus piernas sin dejar de besarla y justo cuando iba a subirle la camiseta…

¡TOC!¡TOC!

-¿Hay alguien ahí?-inquirió una voz

-Eh…sí..ya salgo-contesto Luna pues la cara de Hermione estaba roja de rabia, pues esta resoplaba intentando contener las ganas de salir de allí y matar al que fuera¡no dejaban de interrumpirlas! La Ravenclaw la beso cariñosamente para calmarla y le susurro:

-¿Esta muy lejos de aquí tú departamento?

A Hermione no le hizo falta que se lo repitieran dos veces, cogió a Luna de la mano y la llevo corriendo fuera de la fiesta, ante la mirada incrédula de los ebrios de los profesores que se creían que había pasado Superman.

La mañana las sorprendió juntas y abrazadas en la cama de Hermione, Luna dormía pacíficamente sobre el pecho de la Gry, que la acariciaba el pelo con suavidad. Hermione tenía en su cara una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, miró a la joven Ravenclaw en sus brazos y sonrió aún más. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que algún día estaría así se hubiera reído en su cara, pero ahora descubría que Luna era todo lo que necesitaba en su vida. Necesitaba esa alocada y extravagante chica de ojos azules. Miro el disfraz de enfermera que reposaba por las distintas partes de su habitación y sonrió. Empezaba a tomarle gusto a las fiestas.

FIN


	5. Miradas

**Hola aqui esta un pequeño drabble, se que para que sea un drabble en toda regla tiene que tener cien palabras pero aun no me han salido tan cortos asi que mientras sea menos de quinientas creo que todavia es considerado drabble, espero que les guste para mi esto ha sido un reto personal porque nunca habia escrito este tipo de historias... Ojala lo disfruten y estare subiendo mas drabbles si es que les agradan, espero sus sugerencias y reviews!!! Un beso... Mona Mayfair**

* * *

**MIRADAS  
**

**----------oOoOo----------**

Escrito por:

**Mona Mayfair  
**

**----------oOoOo----------**

Llovía a cantaros aquella tarde pero eso no impedía que cierta chica de piel blanca y cabellos oscuros estuviera fuera del Castillo; Pansy llevaba cerca de media hora mojándose, mirando aquella escena que la llenaba de celos.

A lo lejos se podía observar a una pareja, un chico y una chica; pero Pansy solo tenia ojos para ella; era pelirroja, con los ojos color miel, su piel blanca y pecosa, y ese aire de niña inocente que le quitaba el sueño.

¿Por qué él podía disfrutar sus besos¿Por qué él tenia sus caricias¿Por qué él?

Ella conocía sus gustos, sus debilidades, lo que odiaba y lo que más amaba aunque solo hubieran cruzado insultos en los pasillos ella sabía lo que la pequeña pelirroja necesitaba.

Observo como se besaban y abrazaban, deseo ser él para tenerla entre sus brazos y llenarla de caricias, para hacerla suya y dejar grabados sus labios en aquella piel blanca y pecosa; se maldijo una y mil veces por haberla insultado y lloro de rabia por no poder tenerla.

La pelirroja se giro y sus miradas se encontraron, la miro detenidamente y después bajo la vista escondiéndose en el cuello de él; de él que no merecía tenerla.

Pansy se giro y hecho a andar con todas esa preguntas, dudas y enojos en su mente hasta que llego a su habitación y se quedo dormida soñando con aquella mirada que la pelirroja le había dirigido.

"Otro día mas sin ella" pensó al despertarse, salio como todos los días para ir a desayunar y mirarla aunque fuera de lejos como siempre lo hacia; iba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta y al doblar la esquina choco con el objeto de sus deseos.

- Discúlpame – dijo Pansy agachándose a recoger los libros de la pelirroja

- No te preocupes – respondió Ginny que le tendió la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie y la jalo un poco hacia ella – Espero tropezarme mas seguido contigo – dijo la pelirroja cuando la morena estuvo lo suficientemente cerca y luego continuo su camino

Pansy se quedo estática un momento, pero después sonrió y se giro para seguir a la pelirroja.


	6. Un beso

Bueno hemos decidido expandir nuestros horizontes XD!!!, asi que hemos llegado al acuerdo de que incluiremos mas personajes en nuestros femslash, los personajes de los que se escribira son: 

**Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Cho, Pansy, Tonks, Lily, Narcissa y Bellatrix**

Animense al reto, la pareja podra ser como quieran mientras sea con las chicas que ya mencionamos antes... Un beso y esperamos verlos por aqui pronto...

* * *

**UN BESO  
**

**----------oOoOo----------**

Escrito por:

**Mona Mayfair  
**

**----------oOoOo----------**

- ¡Ginny! -

La pelirroja se giro al escuchar su nombre, sabia a quien pertenecía esa voz y no pudo ocultar una sonrisa.

- Te he estado buscando – dijo Hermione al ver que la pelirroja se había detenido y la miraba

- Estaba con Harry en el lago – respondió Ginny

- ¿Me acompañas a la Biblioteca? – pregunto la trigueña

- ¡Claro! – dijo Ginny esbozando una sonrisa

Las chicas se encaminaron a la biblioteca y como era un poco tarde no encontraron a nadie excepto a Madame Pince que acomodaba algunos libros en las estanterías.

- ¿Qué venimos a buscar? – pregunto Ginny

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y se quedo pensando por un momento – Un libro acerca de la Historia de los Vampiros –

- Bueno pues en marcha – dijo la pelirroja e iniciaron la búsqueda en la sección de Vampiros

Ginny buscaba en una de las estanterías de la derecha cuando sintió que el cuerpo de Hermione se acercaba y quedaba pegado al de ella; a la pelirroja se le erizo la piel de sentir la respiración de su amiga tan cerca; Hermione estiro la mano y alcanzo un libro quedando aun mas cerca del cuerpo de Ginny que pudo sentir el olor de su amiga y se puso tan nerviosa que las piernas le fallaron y al dar un paso hacia atrás se tropezó con sus propios pies y cayo al suelo lastimándose la mano derecha.

- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto gentilmente la trigueña sentándose en el suelo para quedar a la altura de Ginny

- Si solo me he lastimado un poco la muñeca – respondió la pelirroja mientras se frotaba la mano para aminorar el dolor

Hermione tomo cuidadosamente la mano de su amiga y suavemente empezó a frotarla y de momento se la llevo a los labios y le dio un tierno beso que hizo que Ginny se estremeciera.

- Mi madre dice que un beso puede curar cualquier cosa – Hermione sonrió - ¿Ya estas mejor?

Ginny asintió con la cabeza un poco sonrojada "Si, un beso podía curar cualquier cosa mientras sea tuyo Hermione" pensó la pelirroja y se levanto para seguir buscando entre los libros.

* * *

**Bueno he aqui otro de mis drabbles, ojala les haya gustado, a mi me ha apasionado este tipo de historias no se porque jajaja asi que veran algunos mas por aqui... Otra cosa, todos estos fanfics son independientes uno del otro y ninguno tiene continuacion... Bueno espero sus historias, sugerencias y sobre todo sus reviews!!!**

**Un beso... Mona Mayfair **


	7. ¿Por qué?

**¿POR QUÉ?  
**

**----------oOoOo----------**

Escrito por:

**Mona Mayfair  
**

**----------oOoOo----------**

¿Qué estarás pensando?, o ¿En quien estarás pensando?, te ves tan graciosa así concentrada en tus libros y frunciendo el seño que no puedo evitar mirarte; miro tu cabello negro y lacio, tu boca roja como una manzana dulce y jugosa y esos ojos grises tan profundos en los que solo he encontrado rabia y enojo.

Levantas la vista y me miras, te sostengo la mirada como siempre lo hago, desafiante y retadora; pero hoy no hay insultos ni miradas que matan solo tristeza se refleja en tus pupilas.

¿Por qué estas triste mi amor?, desearía que lo que te pasa me sucediera a mi para que tu no sufrieras. Vuelves a tu libro y escribes en el pergamino, veo como una pequeña lagrima cae sobre el y la tinta se corre.

Te enojas y avientas el pergamino donde acabas de escribir al bote de basura, recoges tus cosas y sales corriendo de la biblioteca, ni siquiera me miras.

Me levanto y recojo aquel pergamino que acabas de tirar, quiero tener algo tuyo, lo desenvuelvo con cuidado para no romperlo.

_¿Por qué te amo? Eres imposible y lo se, pero eso no ha aminorado lo que siento por ti. Eres una chica y yo también, esto no debería pasar, tu no deberías atraerme y no debo pensar en ti, soy una Slytherin y tu una Griffyndor y aparte de eso eres una maldita sangre sucia. ¿Por qué te amo? Me pregunto una y otra vez y solo he llegado a una respuesta, te amo por lo que eres, por ser un ratón de biblioteca, por tu cabello castaño mal peinado, por tus preciosos ojos miel, por morderte el labio inferior cuando estas nerviosa, por tu coraje, por ser una Griffyndor, hasta por ser una sangre sucia, porque todo eso te hace perfecta. Esto es imposible._

Doblo cuidadosamente el pergamino y guardo mis cosas en la mochila, no puedo evitar sonreír, simplemente tengo un pensamiento en mi mente, "Nada es imposible".


	8. Patronus

**PATRONUS  
**

**----------oOoOo----------**

Escrito por:

**Mona Mayfair  
**

**----------oOoOo----------**

Cabello castaño, ondulado y largo que le caía sobre la espalda; sus ojos eran color miel con tintes aceitunados; nariz perfecta, recta y respingada; su boca era roja y voluptuosa, tanto que se antojaba morderla. Ahí estaba ella con su perfecto cuerpo, su fina cintura, sus hermosos brazos y piernas; y ese gesto que hacia cuando estaba muy concentrada, fruncía el seño.

Luna la observaba sentada desde uno de los cojines que había alrededor del cuartel del ED y la trigueña ni siquiera se había dado cuenta porque estaba muy concentrada intentando formar un Patronus corpóreo; nadie se daba cuenta de cómo miraba Luna a Hermione o mas bien a nadie le importaba mucho solo a una pequeña pelirroja pecosa que se acerco y saco a la rubia de sus pensamientos.

- Se esfuerza mucho ¿verdad? -

- ¿Quién? – pregunto distraídamente la rubia

- Hermione – respondió la pelirroja con naturalidad - ¿Qué no es a ella a quien miras? -

Luna se sonrojo tanto que quedo del mismo color del cabello de Ginny que rió un poco por lo sucedido.

- ¿Ya has logrado tu Patronus? – pregunto la pelirroja

Luna asintió con la cabeza

- ¿Por qué no le ayudas a Hermione? -

- No creo que necesite ayuda – dijo Luna dando un largo suspiro

- Yo creo que si – respondió Ginny levantándose y guiñándole un ojo a la rubia

Luna se levanto y fue hacia la trigueña que ahora se mordía el labio inferior algo nerviosa.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? -

- No se porque no me sale – respondió Hermione ofuscada

- Tal vez no haces bien el movimiento de varita – dijo Luna y se coloco detrás de la castaña poniendo su mano derecha sobre la de Hermione y la otra en su cintura

Se permitió por un momento respirar el aroma que despedía Hermione, una mezcla de sudor y gardenias; y también sintió la suavidad de su piel; después lentamente tomo su mano derecha donde la trigueña sostenía la varita y la movió lentamente.

- Fíjate bien en el movimiento – dijo Luna

Hermione asintió algo nerviosa, Luna movió su mano junto con la de Hermione y ambas dijeron al unísono - ¡Expecto Patronum! –

De la varita de Hermione salio una especie de gas color plata que se quedo justo delante de ellas y bajo sus ojos fue tomando una extraña forma que termino siendo un corazón perfecto, ambas chicas lo miraban asombradas.

Harry se acerco curioso a donde se encontraban las chicas – Has logrado un Patronus corpóreo – dijo sonriente – Aunque es algo extraño – lo observaba detenidamente - ¿Es un corazón? –

- Luna me ayudo – dijo Hermione bastante confundida

Harry se rasco la cabeza – Debe haber tomado esa forma porque las dos lo invocaron – dijo distraídamente – Tendré que investigar eso – y se fue a buscar un libro en las estanterías para resolver su duda.

Hermione miro a Luna que tenia la mirada distraída como siempre y estaba un poco sonrojada.

- Gracias por ayudarme con mi Patronus – dijo Hermione amablemente

Luna miro a la trigueña a los ojos y le sonrió abiertamente – Cuando quieras -

* * *

**Hola!!! Bueno ya estoy aqui con otros dos drabbles, este me ha salido un poco mas largo pero bueno espero que les gusten las historias y las disfruten tanto como nosotras al escribirlas; esperamos sus one-shots para ponerlos aqui y hacer una gran coleccion de femslash...**

**Un beso y saludos... Mona Mayfair**

**PD Espero Reviews XD!!! **


	9. Digna de ello

Hola a todos!! despues de muchos dias se pueden subir documentos...jejeje, aqui un nuevo one-shot, espero que os guste. Esperamos vuestras historias!!! y por favor dejad review jejeje

Advierto: Contiene lemmon y es un Narcissa/Bella 

**DIGNA DE ELLO**

**----------oOoOo----------**

Escrito por:

**Silxy**

**----------oOoOo----------**

Se encontraba sentada en la fría cama de su cuarto y el de su hermana Narcissa. Miraba al techo con sus profundos ojos negros. Hoy había sido el día, su gran día. El Señor oscuro la había ordenado matar a su primera víctima. Nunca había podido prever el inigualable placer que eso le había producido. Había disfrutado al ver a ese sucio muggle arrastrarse a sus pies asustado, se había emocionado al oírle gritar de dolor tras varios crucios, y casi se había sentido volar al ver esa certeza resignada en los ojos de ese hombre. Esa certeza de saber que vas a morir y que hagas lo que hagas no podrás evitarlo.

Apoyó la cabeza en la desecha almohada que reposaba sobre la cama. Una sonrisa cruel adorno su rostro y un agradable calor se apodero de su vientre. Suspiro agitada, a sus veinte años por fin estaba completa, vio con determinación la marca que adornaba su brazo y la beso suavemente. Sintió un quemazón penetrante en los labios seguido de una agradable sensación de oscuridad que la domino por completo.

-TOC, TOC

-¿Quién es?

-Soy yo Bella, Narcissa

-Pasa-dijo apremiante

Narcissa Black entró con una graciosa sonrisa adornando su rostro. Con dieciséis años la joven Black era un mujer bonita y quizás algo inocente para su familia. Su melena rubia caía en cascada sobre sus hombros y sus ojos azules observaban con admiración a Bellatrix, que seguía con la misma sonrisa cruel.

-Ven Cissy, siéntate conmigo-ordeno la morena

Narcissa obedeció gustosa y se sentó al lado de su hermana. Observo curiosa la marca tenebrosa que adornaba el brazo de su hermana. Sabía que ese era su destino, aunque la gente pensara que no estaba del todo enterada. Sabía mucho más de lo que su hermana y Lucius pensaban.

-Deja de mirarla

-¿Qué?-inquirió confundida

-Que dejes de mirarla, la marca del Señor Tenebroso, no eres digna

La rubia no pudo más que sentirse contrariada¿no era digna¿y eso por qué? Miró furiosa a su hermana que la observo burlona.

-¿Y por qué no soy digna eh?-preguntó furiosa

-Eres una cría mimada y ni siquiera eres un mortífago aun

-¡Pero algún día lo seré!!

Bellatrix se acercó más a su hermana hasta quedar a solo unos centímetros del rostro de Narcissa, puedo observar la ahora confusión y algunos rastros de ira en sus ojos azules. La observo con detenimiento, sus ojos, su nariz, sus labios…Esos rojos labios que la invitaban, sonrió con malicia ¿Con qué Cissy quería ser digna eh? Ella haría que lo fuera…

-Narcissa...-susurro quedo, muy quedo

La joven no respondió, en su patética pose de enfadada y confirmando aun más lo anteriormente dicho por su hermana. Sin embargo la mortífaga no preguntó y le agarró la cara y ante la sorpresa de su hermana la beso.

La lengua de Bella penetró con rudeza en la boca de Narcissa que inútilmente intentaba separarse de ese beso posesivo. Bellatrix agarró con dureza las manos de la joven Sly y la tumbo en la cama y se separo de ella un momento. Observó los ojos llorosos de la rubia y las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. Volvió a sonreír con crueldad y la beso de nuevo.

Narcissa luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por separarse de su hermana¿qué estaba haciendo? Las manos de la morena se colaban por debajo de su camiseta quemándola la piel. Miró a los ojos negros que estaban encima de ella y sintió miedo. Esos ojos la miraban con deseo, con ira y con una oscuridad profunda.

Sintió que Bella le quitaba la camiseta y la falda en un santiamén, para su propia vergüenza tubo que admitir que empezaba a sentirse excitada. Intentó soltarse de las manos de su hermana pero le fue imposible. Resignada miró otra vez a los ojos de su hermana, en una mísera suplica para que la dejara en paz.

La mortífaga sintió que la excitación le recorría todo el cuerpo al ver los ojos de su hermana, era igual que el muggle asesinado por ella misma. Con rabia se quito la ropa, soltando a Narcissa quién sin embargo, no hizo nada, solo permaneció tumbada. Empezó a besar a la rubia en el cuello, con lascivia y desenfreno. Su respiración era entrecortada y se sentía poderosa al percibir los suspiros y el temblar de Narcissa, a pesar de que la joven hacía todo lo posible para ocultarlo. Quito con las manos el sostén de Cissy sin ningún miramiento, rompiéndolo y tirándolo por ahí. Su boca se dirigió a los pechos de Narcissa y beso y mordió los pezones. Los sintió endurecer en su boca y la Sly gimió de dolor y placer.

-No…Bella, por favor…no…

Las negativas de su hermana solo hacían que Bellatrix estuviera aun más excitada y que los deseos de poseerla fueran mayores. Siguió mordisqueando los senos mientras sus manos bajaban por la anatomía de Narcissa hasta llegar a las bragas. Levantó la vista y mirando burlona a su hermana se las arranco tirándolas solo dios sabe donde. Su cabeza se poso delante del centro de su hermana. La rubia se sonrojo y los sollozos se hicieron mayores.

Sin ninguna pizca de delicadeza la lengua de Bellatrix se adentró dentro del cuerpo de Narcissa que gimió con profundidad. La morena sonrió y se adentró más adentro mientras apretaba los pechos de la chica con las manos. Subió su lengua al clítoris de Cissy y lo apretó y mordió con fuerza. Un grito de dolor se elevó desde la garganta de la Sly. Bella la miro con crueldad y la penetró con firmeza con un dedo, para, al instante, retirarlo con una mirada burlona en su rostro.

-¿No me digas que aun eres virgen hermanita? Pensaba que Lucius era más listo….

Narcissa solo la miró con dolor y Bellatrix sonrió y la beso con fogosidad para volverla a penetrar con dos dedos. La rubia gimió de dolor y tembló incontrolablemente, Bella la sujeto para volver a arremeter aun con mas firmeza. Un sollozo desgarrador indicó a la morena que la virginidad de su hermanita había acabado, saco sus dedos manchados de sangre y rio.

Narcissa miró a su hermana mayor, a su ídolo, a su persona de referencia desde que era niña y solo pudo sentir rabia e impotencia. Esa maldita morena de mirada cruel le había quitado algo muy valioso. Con un ataque de ira repentino se abalanzó sobre Bellatrix que ahogó un grito de sorpresa.

-Siempre….quise ser como tú, pero ahora…veo que puedo ser aún más-susurro con pesadumbre y beso a la mortífaga con pasión.

Bella asombrada no pudo más que dejarse llevar. Con una sensación de vulnerabilidad que no le gusto tener, se descubrió prisionera del abrazo de su hermana pequeña, de su tierna hermanita Cissy.

Las manos de Narcissa se dirigieron feroces a los pechos de la morena, que gimió involuntariamente. Le lengua de la rubia hurgaba con rudeza en la boca de Bellatrix, que empezaba a responder. La rubia abandono la boca de la mortífaga para besar los senos de Bellatrix, empezó a morderlos con suavidad para luego empezar a hacerlo violentamente.

La morena se mordió los labios para no gemir, no podía ni quería mostrar algún signo de debilidad. La Sly fue pasando la lengua por el vientre de Bellatrix y luego paso directamente al sexo de su hermana. Lo lamió con delicadez y suavidad, contrariamente a lo esperado. Bellatrix sintió algo inexplicable, sintió placer, pero también sintió dulzura y cariño. Dos sentimientos a los que no estaba muy acostumbrada. La rubia seguía lamiendo lentamente, ahora pasándola l clítoris de Bella, que intentaba ahogar sus gemidos como podía, pero no podía evitar tener la respiración agitada. Narcissa se levanto con rapidez y beso a su hermana mientras la penetraba con dos dedos con una pasión inusitada.

Bellatrix no pudo evitar un gemido en la boca de Narcissa que sonrió en medio del beso y aumento el ritmo de sus embestidas. La mortífaga sentía que estaba llegando a la cima de una forma que aun no se explicaba. Nunca había sentido algo así, ni siquiera con Rodolphus, con el que pronto se casaría.

Cissy retiro sus dedos cuando sintió a su hermana apunto de llegar, y ante la mirada incrédula de Bella, unió sus sexos y empezó a moverse rítmicamente. Una oleada de placer sobrevino a la mortífaga al mismo tiempo que tocaba el cielo y un grito de placer escapo de sus labios.

Narcissa se separo con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios y con una mirada vacía de todo sentimiento miró a Bellatrix para decirle lentamente.

-Tú me has quitado mi virginidad, me has violado, pero yo…te he hecho mía, me perteneces, y eso nunca podrás lograrlo tú.

Y se levanto de la cama cogiendo sus ropas y vistiéndose para luego retirarse de la habitación con el corazón sangrando y los ojos nublados de lágrimas, aunque ninguna cayeron delante de Bellatrix.

Y Bella se quedó allí, con la sensación de ahora ser ella la indigna de llevar esa marca, sensación que por muchos años que pasaran, muchos asesinatos y torturas que cometiera no desaparecía.

Fin


	10. Poesia

**POESIA  
**

**----------oOoOo----------**

Escrito por:

**Mona Mayfair  
**

**----------oOoOo----------**

Aun estas ahí, te miro tratando de que nadie se de cuenta; ¿Cómo no mirarte? Eres tan, no lo se, tan diferente a todas; agitas un poco tu rojo y largo cabello y te miro embobada; ¿Qué tienes que tanto me atrae? Serán tus ojos verdes o esa cara de niña inocente; apenas tienes catorce años pero tu cuerpo ya es el de una mujer; sonríes y dejas ver esos hoyuelos que se te hacen en las mejillas que tanto me gustan; ojala me dirigieras esa sonrisa a mi.

- Cissy – alguien me llama

- Si – contesto en el mismo tono autómata de siempre

- ¿Nos vamos a Hogsmeade? – me pregunta Sophie

- Si, andando – sonrió y nos levantamos de la mesa de Slytherin en el gran comedor; volteo la mirada pero ya no estas, te has perdido entre la multitud; salimos al patio y nos encaminamos a Hogsmeade; Sophie me cuenta algo pero no le pongo atención, aun estas en mi mente pequeña; así es pequeña, así te llamo en mis pensamientos; lo se todo de ti Lilian, eres una Gryffindor, estupenda en pociones mi materia favorita, tus padres son muggles pero eso no importa al menos no a mi, tienes una hermana mayor, eres muy estudiosa y tienes pocos amigos; todo me lo ha dicho Sirius en las vacaciones de verano, me ha costado mucho trabajo que me hable de ti pequeña, le he tenido que hacer las tareas del semestre.

- ¿Cissy? – Es otra vez Sophie interrumpiendo mis pensamientos – Voy a verme con Rabastan en las tres escobas -

- Si, esta bien – la verdad es que quiero estar sola – Iré a buscar unos libros que me hacen falta -

La librería esta vacía, busco en la sección de poesía, Andrómeda dice que hay escritores muggles fantásticos, no recuerdo como se llama el que me ha recomendado, paso la vista por los libros de poesía muggle¡aquí esta!; si, es este, estoy segura.

¿Qué pasa? Alguien ha tomado el libro al mismo tiempo que yo, alzo la mirada¡Por Merlín!, eres tu pequeña, tus ojos verdes me miran con un poco de miedo; no soy tan mala como parezco, en serio, no podría herirte a ti.

Suelto el libro y tu lo sostienes aun mirándome como si me examinaras, no puedo apartar mis ojos de ti.

- ¿Te gusta Walt Whitman? – pregunto al fin tratando de tener tu compañía unos momentos

- Si – respondes secamente – Buscaba este libro precisamente -

- Yo también – mis mejillas se sonrojan al ver tus labios – Mi hermana Andrómeda me ha dicho que es muy bueno -

- Si, es magnifico, yo lo he leído varias veces – te ves tan linda emocionada – Debes llevarte el libro -

Me extiendes el libro pero yo no lo tomo, se que es el único y no quiero quitártelo.

- Anda llévatelo – insistes

- Pero es el único que hay, mejor llévatelo tu – digo sinceramente

- Para mi es mas fácil conseguirlo – me guiñas el ojo y yo no puedo más que sonreír como una boba

Me vuelves a tender el libro y lo tomo tratando de hacer el momento lo mas largo posible.

- Gracias – dijo al fin

Te sonrojas, que linda eres pequeña.

- Bueno me tengo que ir – dices muy seria – Por cierto soy Lily – me dices a modo de presentación – Soy Gryffindor, voy en cuarto curso – me tiendes la mano

- Yo soy Narcissa – digo tomando tu mano que es suave y pequeña, un escalofrió me recorre

- Lo se – dices – Todo mundo te conoce, eres la chica más guapa y popular de Hogwarts -

Te sonrió y me devuelves la sonrisa¡Por Merlín!, adoro esos hoyuelos.

- Bueno ahora si me voy – dices dándote la vuelta – Espero que te guste Walt Whitman -

No me salen las palabras, solo veo como sales de la librería y estrecho el libro entre mis brazos; ahora tengo un poco de ti.


	11. Estrellas

**ESTRELLAS  
**

**----------oOoOo----------**

Escrito por:

**Mona Mayfair  
**

**----------oOoOo----------**

La luna brillaba intensamente sobre los jardines de Hogwarts y la muchacha de cabellos cafés tenia sus preciosos ojos color miel centrados en aquel hermoso cuerpo celeste.

- ¿Hermione? – una vocecilla casi inaudible hablo detrás de la puerta de la Torre de Astronomía e hizo que la trigueña se sobresaltara

- Entra – la voz de Hermione se escuchaba cansada

- ¿Dónde estas? - pregunto

- Aquí – dijo la trigueña quitándose la capa de invisibilidad que la cubría

- Así nunca iba a encontrarte – sonrió y se acerco lentamente

Hermione cubrió con sus brazos y con la capa a la pelirroja que acababa de llegar.

Ginny alzo la mirada para observar el firmamento y reposó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Hermione que la miro detenidamente.

- ¿Por qué me vez así? – le pregunto la pelirroja a su amiga

- Estoy contando tus pecas – respondió muy seria Hermione

La pelirroja soltó una carcajada – Nunca vas a terminar – miro a Hermione a los ojos – Tengo tantas pecas como estrellas tiene el cielo –

Hermione estaba muy concentrada mirando a Ginny con el seño fruncido – Tienes ochenta pecas en la cara – dijo con determinación

- ¿En serio? -

- No, la verdad es que tienes razón – se dio por vencida y rió

Ginny abrazo fuertemente a Hermione y a esta un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, la trigueña le respondió dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Eres igual que el firmamento Ginny – dijo Hermione

- ¿Por lo de las pecas? -

Hermione negó con la cabeza – No, porque eres infinitamente misteriosa –

Ginny sonrió abiertamente mirando a Hermione buscando en sus ojos esa chispa que se enciende cuando estas enamorado y que se reflejaba en sus miradas en aquel momento.

* * *

**Hola a todos!!! Aqui seguimos Silxy y yo escribe y escribe femslash que nos encantan XD!!! Ahora unas historias me han salido mas cortas y otras mas largas, algunas romanticas, otras mas casuales y algunas mas solo con algunas insinuaciones de las chicas pero sin llegar a nada; pero proximamente veran algo mas de lemmon y pues situaciones diferentes... Ya escribi mi primer fanfic dark que es especial para este reto y creo que me ha quedado bien ya lo pondre en los dias siguientes... Ojala y sigan disfrutando porque a mi me encanta estar escribiendo... Esperamos sus reviews que son los que nos alientan a seguir y animense al reto, esperamos sus historias... Un beso Mona Mayfair **


	12. Cigarrillos

**CIGARRILLOS  
**

**----------oOoOo----------**

Escrito por:

**Mona Mayfair  
**

**----------oOoOo----------**

- ¿No crees que Bellatrix es preciosa Cissy? – le pregunto Druilla sacándola de sus pensamientos

- Si, lo es – respondió Narcissa como autómata

Narcissa giro la mirada posándola sobre su hermana mayor, sus grandes ojos azules miraban detenidamente a Bella que estaba sentada leyendo un libro a unos pocos pasos de ella.

La mayor de las hermanas Black tenía el cabello largo y negro que siempre le caía suelto sobre los hombros, a Cissy le gustaban esos pequeños rulos que se le hacían en las puntas del cabello. Bellatrix poseía esos hermosos ojos grises distintivos de los Black, profundos y grandes donde cualquiera podía perderse, incluso su hermana pequeña. Su piel era blanca como la nieve y hacia un perfecto contraste con sus labios rojos y carnosos, esos que Rodolphus poseía salvajemente cuando pensaba que nadie los observaba. Cissy siempre había deseado tener las curvas de su hermana mayor; tenía una cintura estrecha y una cadera que se contoneaba insinuantemente con cada paso que daba. Sus senos eran redondos y firmes, lucían siempre hermosos y suculentos con esos escotes que tanto le gustaba usar a la chica; Narcissa siempre le decía que vestía como una vulgar, pero en el fondo quería tener el valor para usar atuendos tan atrevidos como los de Bella.

Druilla se levanto del sillón donde se encontraba descansando – No se vayan a dormir muy tarde chicas – dijo su madre mientras salía por la puerta del pequeño salón

La rubia seguía atenta a cada movimiento de su hermana mayor, sus delicadas manos cerraron el libro de un golpe y Bellatix se levanto dejando el libro sobre el sillón, se dirigió al escritorio de su padre bajo la mirada expectante de Narcissa y de una pequeña caja saco un cigarrillo que encendió con el toque de su varita.

- ¿Qué tanto me vez? – pregunto Bella a su hermana pequeña

- Nada – respondió la rubia indignada y un poco sonrojada – Esa cosa huele espantoso -

- ¿Ah si? – pregunto inocentemente la mayor de las Black acercándose lentamente a donde estaba su hermana

Bellatrix se hinco frente a su hermana con un brillo en los ojos, ese brillo que Cissy solo había visto en los ojos de Bella cuando eran pequeñas y hacían travesuras.

- ¿Entonces crees que huele horrible? -

Narcissa asintió con la cabeza; Bella le dio una larga calada al cigarrillo y con la otra mano tomo la barbilla de su hermana, la miro a los ojos y soltó el humo que sus pulmones estaban conteniendo.

Narcissa empezó a toser por el humo, haciendo aspavientos para que este se disipara mientras Bella se reía de ella.

- Eres una pesada – dijo Narcissa recuperándose y muy enojada

Bellatrix sonrió aun con ese brillo en sus ojos.

- Ya hermanita, solo ha sido una broma -

- No se como puedes fumar – dijo Cissy poniendo cara de asco – Si huele espantoso debe saber peor -

- Bueno eso lo decidirás tú -

Bellatrix que aun seguía hincada frente a su hermana menor volvió a tomar su cara y se acerco tan rápido que Narcissa solo sintió como sus labios tocaban suavemente los de Bella y como se introducía la lengua de su hermana en su boca; la sensación era calida y excitante a la vez, Bella tomo el cuello de Cissy para intensificar el beso y esta algo sorprendida la siguió hundiendo sus dedos entre los oscuros cabellos de su hermana.

La mayor se separo lentamente y miro a su hermana que aun tenia los ojos cerrados; Cissy estaba sorprendida y excitada, ese beso había sido el mas intenso que había tenido en mucho tiempo, paso su lengua sobre los labios rescatando el sabor que había dejado su hermana en ellos y abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose con los de Bella.

- ¿Y bien? – pregunto Bellatrix

- ¿Y bien que? -

- ¿Huele o sabe peor? -

Cissy se quedo pensando unos momentos, ese beso la había sorprendido y luego su hermana actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado, como si solo hubiera sido una travesura.

- Creo que huele peor – dijo al fin Narcissa

- Lo sabia – Bella se levanto triunfante, se dio la vuelta y salio del salón dejando a su hermana confundida y con el sabor y el olor del cigarrillo.


	13. Profanación

**PROFANACIÓN  
**

**----------oOoOo----------**

Escrito por:

**Mona Mayfair  
**

**----------oOoOo----------**

La mañana era fría, podía sentir como tenia completamente entumido el cuerpo pero le habían ordenado vigilar y ella jamás les había fallado; a lo lejos en medio del bosque se podía ver una pequeña cabaña de madera, un humo blanco salía por la chimenea, se imagino por un momento lo a gusto que estaría ahí dentro sintiendo el calor y cerro los ojos pero no se permitió flaquear y los volvió a abrir; miro de un lado a otro como si estuviera esperando ser rescatada.

La puerta de la cabaña se abrió lentamente e hizo que volviera la mirada, una mujer delgada salio envuelta en una capa negra, sigilosamente camino y ella la siguió hasta un pequeño riachuelo de agua cristalina; ella la observaba a lo lejos.

La mujer se hinco frente al lago y se quito la capucha dejando ver su largo y lacio cabello negro que brillaba como si estuviera acabado de cepillar; hizo un cuenco con sus manos y las llevo al lago para poder tomar un poco de agua y llevarla hasta sus rojos y carnosos labios, la bebió con avidez; su piel era blanca, la mas blanca que ella hubiera visto; la mujer volteo y dejo que observara cada rasgo de su cara; tenia algunas arrugas que eran naturales por la edad, sus ojos eran de un intenso color violeta y de primera impresión parecían inmensamente profundos, su nariz era recta y respingada, sus rasgos eran finos y casi perfectos, era una digna representante de la ancestral familia Black; su belleza era incomparable lo pudo notar inmediatamente y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda; esa mujer era como una diosa.

Bellatrix se levanto lenta y delicadamente, tenia los movimientos gráciles de un cisne; su cuerpo que no se podía apreciar del todo bien era delgado y firme para una mujer de su edad, cualquiera la hubiera podido confundir con una veinte añera.

Desgraciadamente para ella la mayor de las hermanas Black también tenía los reflejos de una jovencita y había estado esperando a que su cazador se descuidara para invertir los papeles.

- ¡Inmobilus! -

La chica cayo de espaldas totalmente conciente de cómo su cuerpo golpeaba contra el suelo, se había dejado hipnotizar por la belleza de aquella mujer y eso le traería desgracias.

- Te han enviado por mi ¿Verdad? – arrastraba las palabras mientras veía a su presa con aire de suficiencia

Su cuerpo se elevo y sintió como la mujer la guiaba hasta su cabaña; cuando entraron inmediatamente pudo sentir el calor que emanaba de la chimenea pero su cuerpo seguía totalmente inmovilizado, Bellatrix la coloco pegada a la pared que estaba frente a la chimenea donde había unos grilletes; en la cabaña solo había lo que parecía una cama improvisada, una mesa con dos sillas y una pequeña estufa; le coloco las piernas separadas una en cada grillete y las manos sobre su cabeza totalmente estiradas igualmente que las piernas; su cuerpo se estiro y pudo sentir dolor pero no pudo gritar ni hacer nada, le había quitado su varita.

Bella se sentó en una silla frente a ella, la miro de arriba abajo y alzo su varita – Finite Incantatem –

Su cuerpo nuevamente tuvo movimiento pero deseo que no hubiera sido así porque los grilletes apretaban mucho y estaban tan separados que hacían que sus miembros se estiraran demasiado; pero ella no dijo nada, había pasado peores cosas.

- ¿Qué haremos contigo sangre sucia? – le pregunto mientras jugaba con su varita dándole vueltas sobre los dedos

Hermione no contesto, tenia que pensar como volver a convertirse en la cazadora y no en la presa.

- Te estoy hablando sangre sucia -

Otra vez no hubo respuesta, la trigueña empezaba a ponerse nerviosa. Bellatrix se acerco lentamente y Hermione pudo sentir su aroma a rosas que penetro en su nariz haciendo que se perdiera por un momento.

- ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón? – le pregunto al oído Bellatrix recorriendo lentamente con su lengua el lóbulo de la oreja, lo que hizo que Hermione ahogara un gemido

- Ya veo, eres una de esas ¿Verdad? – le pregunto poniendo su cara solo a centímetros de la de ella

Hermione seguía completamente callada y al sentir tan cerca a Bella giro la cabeza hacia la izquierda, pero fue inútil porque la mortífaga le tomo fuertemente la barbilla y le obligo a mirarla; sus miradas chocaron la de Hermione mostraba determinación mientras que en la de Bellatrix solo se podía ver odio; siguió sujetando su barbilla y acerco sus labios a los de la trigueña y le dio un beso suave que tomo a Hermione por sorpresa, metió su lengua en la boca de la trigueña a la fuerza hurgando y antes de separarse mordió fuertemente el labio inferior de la chica hasta que sintió en su lengua el sabor a sangre, a sangre sucia.

- Al fin se a lo que sabe una sangre sucia – y rió por unos momentos – Sabes siempre he sentido cierta debilidad por las chicas – se quedo pensando un minuto – Y como veo que tu también pues creo que ya se lo que haré contigo -

Hermione se lamía el labio tratando de que la sangre dejara de emanar pero fue inútil, el dolor era intenso pero lo que le esperaba no se comparaba.

Bellatrix se acerco a un pequeño cajón que había debajo de la cama y saco una daga delgada que brillaba con la poca luz que daba la chimenea, se acerco lentamente a Hermione mientras pasaba la daga por su mano hasta que se hizo un pequeño corte.

- El mayor placer esta en el dolor – le dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos pero la mirada de la trigueña no flaqueo, la miro fríamente

Poco a poco Bella fue cortando la ropa de Hermione, empezó por la capa que abrió con facilidad y le arranco con una fuerza brutal del cuerpo, metió la daga por debajo del suéter y la blusa que llevaba la chica e hizo un corte desde abajo hacia arriba dejando la daga a pocos centímetros de su cuello dejándola solo con el sostén.

La mortífaga rió y se agacho, metió la daga por un en medio de la parte baja del pantalón en la pierna izquierda y empezó a cortar la mezclilla dejando una gran herida en la parte interior de la pierna de la trigueña que tenia los ojos cerrados y los labios apretados; hizo lo mismo con la pierna derecha, ahora Hermione tenia dos cortes profundos en sus piernas que sangraban; la sangre roja caía pintando las piernas de la trigueña. Bellatrix seguía agachada mirando como la chica sangraba y paso su lengua lentamente por cada una de sus heridas lentamente. El contacto de la saliva de Bella con las heridas ardía, parecía que su lengua quemaba y Hermione no dijo nada, ni un grito ni una sola palabra.

- ¿No te gusta? – pregunto burlona

Bellatrix se levanto y abrió el sostén de la chica con un movimiento de su daga dejando los firmes pechos de Hermione al aire, repaso sus senos con la mano suavemente e hizo que la chica temblara, pero el placer duro poco porque sintió la fría daga repasar su abdomen dejando unas finas heridas que apenas y sangraban; hizo cortes en sus brazos, unos mas profundos que otros; la mortífaga lo estaba disfrutando, Hermione lo podía ver en su mirada, lo que antes había sido odio ahora se convertía en placer.

- No, en la cara no te haré nada – dijo Bellatrix – Tienes cara de muñeca - Se volteo y sin que Hermione lo viera venir Bellatrix tomo vuelo y estampo su puño cerrado en la mejilla de la chica haciendo que su cabeza rebotara contra la pared – Bueno, eso no dejara marca mas que por unos días, luego recuperas tu linda cara - rió a carcajadas

Se acerco lentamente y pego su cuerpo al de la trigueña, a Hermione le dolía todo el cuerpo y algunas heridas eran tan profundas que seguían sangrando, Bella abrió las panties de Hermione de un lado y luego del otro marcando con un corte las caderas de la chica, cuando la tuvo completamente desnuda toco su clítoris primero dio un suave masaje y luego froto fuertemente logrando que Hermione se retorciera de dolor.

- ¿Eso si te gusta verdad? – Su voz era burlona – Veamos que tanto te gusta esto -

Bellatrix introdujo un dedo en la cavidad de Hermione que estaba completamente seca, lo introdujo fuertemente logrando lacerar las paredes de la cavidad de la chica, siguió presionando, ahora introdujo otro dedo y después un tercero que movía frenéticamente haciendo que la fricción dentro de la chica fuera insoportable hasta que Hermione al fin dio un grito que lleno la cabaña, ese grito era de angustia, dolor, desesperación e impotencia.

- Al fin logro que la sangre sucia diga algo – Bellatrix saco rápidamente los dedos de la cavidad de Hermione causando que las lagrimas que había contenido empezaran a derramarse

- Pobrecita sangre sucia ¿Por qué lloras? -

Hermione no podía contener las lagrimas, eran lagrimas de rabia, se había descuidado y esa maldita mujer ahora la tenia ahí, desnuda y la había violado de la peor manera que se podía imaginar; lloro mientras Bellatrix se reía de ella, lloro mientras la mortífaga disfrutaba haciéndole mas heridas con esa daga, lloro por no poder hacer nada, pero mas que nada lloro de impotencia. Bellatrix la dejo después de golpearla en la cara hasta que sus ojos estaban casi completamente cerrados, pero aun se mantenía conciente y ya no sentía los golpes, su cuerpo estaba completamente adormecido.

- ¡Desmaius! -

Varios rayos de color rojo entraron por la puerta de la cabaña tomando a Bellatrix por sorpresa, la primera en entrar fue Ginny Weasley y al ver a Hermione no permitió que nadie más entrara hasta que ella dijera.

Saco a Bellatrix flotando y se la entrego a Tonks y a Remus; que la amordazaron mientras esperaban a que Ginny sacara a Hermione. Ginny se dirigió a la trigueña y cuidadosamente quito los grilletes de las piernas de la chica, luego rodeo su cintura y quito los grilletes de sus manos; Hermione cayó sobre la pelirroja que la llevo hasta la silla más cercana; se quito la capa y cubrió a la trigueña estrechándola en sus brazos.

- ¿Qué te ha hecho esa maldita, mi amor? – lagrimas corrían por los ojos de Ginny

- Todo esta bien ya ahora que estas conmigo – la trigueña casi no podía hablar

- Va a pagar por esto lo juro -

- Solamente llévame a casa Ginny – dijo Hermione cansada y apunto de desmayarse

Ginny cubrió a Hermione completamente con la capa y llamo a Remus para que la cargara, el hombre lobo al ver a la chica casi se pone a llorar pero se contuvo y cargo a la trigueña sacándola de la cabaña.

- Tú y Tonks adelántense a San Mungo con Hermione – les dijo Ginny

- Yo me encargo de Bellatrix -

Ambos sabían cuales eran las intenciones de Ginny, quería vengar a su amiga, a su compañera y a su amante; y la comprendían así que hicieron lo que les ordeno la pelirroja y desaparecieron en un santiamén; ellos dirían que Bellatrix había querido escapar y que no habían tenido mas opción.

Ginny despertó a Bellatrix que estaba completamente amordazada y la miro a los ojos; la mortífaga estaba completamente desorientada tirada en el suelo del bosque.

- Esto es por lo que le hiciste a Hermione – dijo Ginny mirándola con odio, ese odio que solo nace de cuando le hacen daño a la persona que mas amas y que es mas fuerte que cualquier otro

- ¡Avada Kedavra! – grito Ginny a todo pulmón descargando toda su ira

Un rayo verde salio de la varita de la pelirroja y dio justo en el corazón de la mortífaga que quedo rígida y muerta en medio del bosque con los ojos abiertos que ahora expresaban terror.

Ginny sabia que matar a Bellatrix no iba a ser suficiente para sanar las heridas de la trigueña, las heridas superficiales de Hermione se curarían, pero hay otro tipo de heridas que jamás sanan.

* * *

**N/A: Vaya que me he enganchado con los femslash XD!!!, bueno he aqui otros dos, este ultimo es mi primer fic dark, bueno intento de dark; espero que les hayan gustado y que nos dejen sus reviews que realmente son muy valiosos y nos animas a escribir...**

**Quiero darle las gracias a Celesteana por seguir mis historias y tambien le prometo que de ahora en adelante hare un esfuerzo para que mis fics sean mas largos y con algo de lemmon jajaja... Bueno ojala se animen a escribir un one - shot y nos lo hagan llegar...**

** Saludos y un beso... Ahora si reviews!!!**


	14. Insomnio

**INSOMNIO**

**----------oOoOo----------**

Escrito por:

**Rohan Lady  
**

**----------oOoOo----------**

Leche, sólo leche y algunas galletas delante de ella podían calmar sus ansias al mismo tiempo que evitaban que se devorará todas las uñas aunque no era suficiente; no es que fuese la primera vez que dormía afuera de casa, al contrario, dormir en la madriguera se había convertido en una tradición de cada año, pero sí era la primera vez que se encontraba _sola _con _ella_, y eso hacía que no pudiera dormir por la simple idea de disfrutar de su compañía.

Ruidos en las escaleras delataron la presencia de su compañera mientras la respiración acompasada de Hermione se aceleraba paulatinamente, la oscuridad de la cocina se vio interrumpida por la cálida luz de la vela que llevaba en la mano Ginevra Weasley, quien entró en la habitación descalza y vestida con su acostumbrado camisón blanco; la joven pelirroja dejó el candil sobre la mesa mientras que Hermione al verla, apresuró la leche que le quedaba en el vaso y saludo a su compañera con una mirada.

—Hola

—Al parecer el insomnio se está volviendo popular

Ginny toma la leche y se sirve un vaso, dejando la botella en el centro de la mesa mientras toma asiento frente a Hermione y le sonríe, sólo el silencio vive entre ellas, amigas desde hace tantos años que se conocen perfectamente, al final la pelirroja se levanta evaluando la situación, decidiendo que tiene la mejor oportunidad de todas.

—Vamos a dormir

— ¿Quieres que duerma a tu lado?

—No, quiero que duermas conmigo, que te quedes conmigo…cada noche, cada día

Hermione la mira y toma su mano, ambas suben por la escalera hasta que llegan a la habitación de la pecosa tendiéndose en su cama lado a lado, se abrazan, aspiran el embriagante perfume que emana de sus poros mientras sus labios se encuentran furtivamente y saben que no volverán a tener insomnio estando entre los cálidos brazos de la otra.

* * *

**Que mejor manera de empezar el año que con una nueva escritora, no saben el gusto que me da que RoHaN-LaDy**** (user id: 894513)** **se haya animado a participar con nosotras, tiene unos fics maravillosos deberian leerlos; que mas puedo decir, bueno este es el primer fic del año y espero que haya muchos mas asi como tambien espero que mas escritores se animen a participar con nosotras... FELIZ AÑO!!! **

**Un beso MM...**

**REVIEWS XD!!!!**


	15. Verdades oníricas

Hola a todos!! aqui estamos con otro fic, me alegra muchisimo que la gente se este animando a escribir!! espero que mas gente lo haga, jeje, dejad review!! nos alegrareis el dia a nosotras y a las demas autoras jeje

Ahora si:

**VERDADES ONÍRICAS**

**----------oOoOo----------**

**Escrito por:**

**mnemosneme**

**----------oOoOo----------**

"_No te preocupes mi amor, yo la voy a hacer pagar por todo…"_

Una bella chica de grandes ojos azules se levantó alborotada, su cabello de oro pegado a la cara con sudor frío y una expresión de espanto en sus ojos. Había vuelto a soñar con… ellas. No había dudas esta vez: su ropa interior estaba mojada y no precisamente con la transpiración de su cuerpo. Había tenido un sueño húmedo... y con una chica. Otra vez. Ya no podía seguir mintiéndose… ya no podía continuar escondiéndolo…

Se sobresaltó repentinamente ante esta idea… ¿escondiéndolo? Abrió las cortinas color azul y plata que colgaban alrededor de la cama que utilizaba durante su estadía en el colegio con frenesí y no sintió a su corazón volver a latir con normalidad hasta que se aseguró de que ninguna de sus compañeras de cuarto hubiera estado despierta y escuchado por accidente los gemidos y nombres que posiblemente había soltado entre sueños.

Luego volvió a la cama y trató de recordar cómo había sido aquél sueño.

"…_Cho… ¿Cho? Qué estás haciendo"_

_La hermosa Cho Chang dejó de revolver el baúl de Luna para dedicarle a ésta una sonrisa de medio lado que se antojaba por demás libidinosa._

"_Yoo… buscaba algo… " dijo simplemente, parándose y revelando lo que su camisola no podía ocultar: un delicioso y bien proporcionado cuerpo, enmarcado por un negro cabello llovido y lacio que, suelto, le llegaba casi hasta la cintura. Su cara, suave y delicada, mostraba en ese momento una increíble expresión de falsa inocencia y mal disimulada perversidad._

"_¿En mi baúl?" preguntó perspicaz Luna._

"_¿Por qué no?¿sabés qué es lo que busco?"_

_Sus finos labios, esos que parecían haber sido dibujados por algún dotado artista sobre esa hermosa cara, esos que parecían existir en el mundo sólo para probar cuantos otros pudiera, se curvaron en una media sonrisa seductoramente seductora._

"_N-no"_

_La rubia se sentía cada vez más extraña e incómoda mientras Cho se aproximaba cada vez más, enfilando hacia la pared como si la otra chica no estuviera en el medio (aunque bien sabía que allí se encontraba), caminando con esa forma suya taaan… taaan…._

"_Busco todas las noches que me robaste, haciéndome pensar en vos, preciosa" respondió, y sin pedir permiso, se apoderó de los labios de la más pequeña, acorralándola contra la pared, confinando a estar tras la espalda a los dos brazos que trataban de alejarla de la niña, utilizando tan sólo una mano (evidentemente, Cho era la más fuerte de las dos) y pegando sus cuerpos._

_La más pequeña trataba de liberarse, es cierto, le gustaba sentir a la chica mayor, sus pechos, mucho más grandes, apoyados en ella, su boca, que sabía a cacao, jugando con la propia, su aliento suave y húmedo sobre la cara y la mano libre de ella, recorriendo su espalda y cintura frenéticamente. Le encantaba el sabor de lo prohibido, la excitaba la posibilidad de ser descubierta pero…_

"… _N-no… Cho…" la respiración de la chica más grande dejó de sentirse tan cerca de su oreja, pero su saliva seguía allí, enfriándola "… pueden… pueden vernos… descubrirnos"_

_Los ojos oscuros y rasgados de la oriental observaron divertidos cómo las mejillas de la rubia se coloreaban, para luego volver a ocultarse bajo el cuellote la chica y seguir bajando al bajar la boca, que, entre gemidos, iba besando la piel que liberaba al rasgar el pijama de la rubia con un movimiento de su varita, dejando un rastro frío tras de sí._

_Luna estaba desesperada, no podía moverse y todo se volvía demasiado intenso para ella. No estaba preparada para este tipo de cosas y menos con esa chica que, si bien era hermosa, no la quería en absoluto y hacía lo que hacía sólo por diversión._

"_..P-por favor… n-no… l-lo... hagas" lágrimas saladas comenzaron a brotar de aquellos enormes ojos azules cuando sintió que la otra chica, que ya había terminado de jugar con su ombligo, iba por más._

_Pero nada paró. Cho continuó hasta que a la más pequeña le dio un tremendo escalofrío, mezcla de horror, dolor y placer. Luego, se relamió la boca, poniendo especial atención en que su indefensa presa viera cada uno de los suaves lengüetazos que surcaron sus labios, limpiándolos. _

_Se volvió a levantar, mostrando que era unos 5 cm más alta que su víctima y metió su mano libre por entre las piernas de la chica, para continuar besando sus labios y por último, volver a interesarse en sus pequeños pechos…_

"… Mmmh… n-no ¡Cho!" Su propio grito y el éxtasis alcanzado sacaron a Luna de la fantasía. Abrió los ojos bien grandes y miró su mano, que continuaba convenientemente ubicada entre sus piernas…

Se había masturbado mientras recordaba su sueño más reciente y no tenía seguridad alguna de que esta vez no la hubiera escuchado nadie.

Sin embargo, sabía que nadie la había escuchado (estaba segura, no sabía cómo pero lo sabía), y aún así, no pudo reprimir el llanto… Apenas estaba en su segundo curso en Hogwarts y ya tenía, en su curso y en su casa, fama de loca y extraña. No tenía amigos y ahora tenía la certeza de que era lesbiana… ya lo sabía de antes, pero ahora estaba segura, y ésta certeza la golpeó más fuerte que nunca…

¿Por qué no podía ser como Ginny y enamorarse de Harry Potter¿Por qué en vez de él se enamoró de ella?

Ella era la única persona a la que medianamente podía llamar amiga en ese lugar, y la noche anterior había soñado que se declaraban mutuamente su amor y ella la salvaba de las garras de Chang, jurándole que vengaría su honor, como si de algún caballero se tratase…

Las lágrimas corrían libremente por la cara de la Ravenclaw ¿Por qué no podía simplemente ser normal¿Por qué tenía que traicionar a Ginny enamorándose de ella? Al final, todos tenían razón… no había caso, jamás debió acercársele a la "lunática" como todos la llamaban… no era normal… no lo era.. y cuando recordaba todo… aquél sueño…. ¿Cómo sería capaz de mirar a Cho de vuelta a la cara? Y aún más importante… ¿Cómo sería capaz de mirar a Ginny a la cara? Ella… ella…la quería de una forma que sabía que la otra jamás aceptaría… Pero no podía evitarlo… debía seguir con su vida…

"¡Hola Luna!"

"Hola Gin"

"¿Estás bien?"

"Ehh… sí... ¿Vendrías a la biblioteca conmigo?... Tengo que mostrarte algo…"

Fin

**----------oOoOo----------**

**n/a: Ya sé que solo Mona pone notas al final, pero yo también quería hacerlo jeje. Bonita forma de empezar el año poniendo dos fic seguidos!! Me gusto el fic, bastante bueno para ser el primero de la autora, así que dejad review!! XD**

**Bss**

**Silxy**


	16. Declaración

**DECLARACIÓN **

**----------oOoOo----------**

Escrito por:

**Queen Evenstar**

**----------oOoOo----------**

Aquel era un día muy importante para Ginny, pues luego de muchos años de auto negación y silencio, iba a abrirse desde lo más profundo de su corazón a quien había sido su amiga y confidente durante los últimos años...si bien ellas siempre habían sido las mejores amigas, la joven pelirroja en realidad quería ser mucho más que una amiga para ella, la joven que ocupaba su corazón, la que le quitaba el sueño, la única persona que la hacía sentirse bien... la castaña de cabello enmarañado...su amada Hermione.

El día anterior quedaron de juntarse a la entrada de Las Tres Escobas, y llegado el momento, Ginny estaba totalmente dominada por los nervios y por el temor a ser rechazada, pero lo disimuló para que Hermione no lo notara.

-Hola Ginny -saludó Hermione alegre

-Hola Herms -respondió Ginny ligeramente nerviosa

-¿Entramos?- preguntó Hermione

-Éste... la verdad... es que... prefiero que hablemos en otro lugar, las dos solas- respondió Ginny mirando a cualquier lado menos a los ojos de la chica

-Mhhh, está bien- dijo Hermione sin entender mucho

Las chicas caminaron lentamente por Hogsmeade, y Ginny estuvo todo el rato con la cabeza gacha, aunque muy atenta a lo que su amiga le contaba. Tras unos minutos, llegaron a un callejón solitario y apartado, justo como Ginny quería

-Y bien, acá estamos, solas como tú querías- dijo Hermione

-S s sí- respondió Ginny

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Hermione preocupada -Te noto algo rara

-Sí- respondió Ginny cabizbaja

-¿Y de qué quieres hablar?- preguntó Hermione

-Éste... es un tema delicado, y no sé por donde empezar- respondió Ginny frotándose las manos

-No te preocupes, tengo mucho tiempo para oírte- la tranquilizó Hermione sonriente

Tomando un poco de aire, Ginny se preparó para decir eso que siempre le había querido decir a su querida castaña

-Herms... la verdad es que... hace mucho tiempo que estoy enamorada de alguien- dijo Ginny

-¿Ah sí?- preguntó Hermione con algo de risa, pero sin burla -Ginny, has tenido tres novios, y de todos ellos me has dicho lo mismo, así que no veo cual es la novedad

-No Herms, no me has entendido nada. Esto es distinto, nunca me pasó con alguno de ellos lo que me ha pasado siempre con ésta persona

-¿En serio?- preguntó Hermione seria -¿Y de quién se trata?

-Éste... la persona de quien estoy muy enamorada...ehmmm... eres tú- respondió Ginny temerosa

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó Hermione perpleja

Ginny se dio cuenta que el semblante alegre de Hermione se transformó radicalmente a uno grave, por lo cual la pelirroja supuso de inmediato que a su amiga no le cayeron nada bien sus palabras, y el sólo temor de ser rechazada hizo que le gritara lo siguiente:

-¡¡¡Siempre he estado enamorada de ti, y por mucho tiempo traté de esconderlo y de negármelo a mí misma, pero llegué a un punto en que me di cuenta que no tenía sentido, y desde ese entonces que he esperado el momento adecuado para hablar...Lo lamento si te ofendí, pero esa es la verdad, te amo y me encantaría que fuera mutuo, de verdad no sabes cuánto me encantaría!!!

La pelirroja corrió casi hasta salir del callejón, pero en eso escuchó la voz de Hermione que la llamó:

-¡¡¡Ginny!!!

En cuanto oyó su nombre la joven caminó cabizbaja hacia Hermione, y cuando se detuvo notó que la castaña tomó su barbilla con suavidad y subió su cabeza hasta mirarla a sus llorosos ojos

-¿Todo eso que me has dicho es cierto?- preguntó la castaña con cierto brillo en los ojos

-No podría bromear con algo como eso- respondió Ginny

-Ginny...yo también te amo desde siempre, y no hay nada que me guste más que estar contigo- dijo Hermione sonriente

-¿En serio?- preguntó Ginny llorando

-Claro que sí, tonta- respondió Hermione secando sutilmente sus lágrimas

Con una sensación de estar llenas de mariposas en sus cuerpos, Hermione y Ginny se acercaron lentamente, se abrazaron por la cintura y se besaron con ternura y suavidad. Por fin lograron hacer realidad ese sueño de estar juntas por siempre, y conforme avanzaban los segundos se aferraron la una a la otra para hacerse saber que ese beso significaba mucho más que eso, y que pasara lo que pasara, no se separarían por nada del mundo.

* * *

**N/A: Que bueno Silxy que tambien tu pongas notas XD!!! Bueno¿que les parece?, A mi genial que nos esten mandando mas one - shots y que cada vez haya mas escritores de femslash... Aqui una nueva escritora que me parece que ha hecho un muy buen trabajo, es su primer femslash asi que por favor dejen reviews porque realmente nos animas a seguir escribiendo... Saludos MM.**


	17. Atardecer

**ATARDECER**

**----------oOoOo----------**

Escrito por:

**Rohan-Lady  
**

**----------oOoOo----------**

Ginny Weasley no dejaba de ver los minutos que pasaban en el reloj de pared cuyo minutero habría jurado estaba embrujado, ahí estaba en el último día de clases antes de las vacaciones, clasificando por orden alfabético los nombres de alumnos que habían ingresado a Hogwarts desde 1800 hasta la fecha y las casas en las que habían entrado¡como si a alguien le importará! Y sin embargo debía hacerlo por un arrebato de insolencia en contra de Snape, quien había tenido la desfachatez de hacer un comentario realmente mordaz sobre –_la rara Lunática y los pobres gustos de los Weasleys_- en frente de ambas además de todos los alumnos de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor arrancando más de una carcajada, Luna la había tomado del brazo, estaba segura, pero no lo suficientemente rápido para que no pudiera lanzarle el hechizo mocomurciélagos ante la mirada atónita de los compañeros y la incredulidad del profesor.

—Weasley, de todos los de tu familia, tu pareces la más idiota, estas castigada durante 1 mes

—Si no se ha dado cuenta, hoy salimos de vacaciones— replico la pelirroja a quien aun le ardían las orejas por el coraje

—Seguirás con tu castigo cuando regresemos a clases Weasley, así que empezarás hoy, te veré a las 5— el profesor sonrió maquiavélicamente lanzando una última mirada a Ginny que ardía de rabia y a Luna que aun la tenía tomada por el brazo, antes de salir corriendo del salón perseguido por una nube de mucosa flotante que lo atacaba sin parar, ambas volvieron a su asiento y Luna le regalo una última caricia en el dorso de la mano antes de tornar su atención a su poción que brillaba con un tenue color escarlata, idéntico al que Serverus había solicitado, Ginny observo por un momento a la rubia y a ese suave resplandor plateado que era el halo que emitía, era tan inteligente, no se explicaba porque nadie podía ver eso.

"Etheridge, Anne, 1815, Casa Hufflepuff, detenciones: Volar una escoba de uso exclusivo del profesorado, hacer explotar el aula de pociones…" Ginny suspiro de cansancio, sólo había estado ahí dos horas, las que le parecían las más largas e inútiles de su vida, Snape la miraba divertido, sabiendo que ella estaba odiándolo con toda el alma, el atardecer se acercaba pronto y se lo perdería…

Se escuchó un leve sonido en la puerta del despacho antes de que se abriera de golpe, seguido por la presencia de Argus Filch quien anuncio que el profesor Dumbledore necesitaba con urgencia al profesor de pociones, tras escuchar eso, hizo una mueca muy desagradable sabiendo que al menos ese día había sido derrotado por la suerte.

—Lárgate— anuncio Snape antes de escurrirse por la puerta con Filch.

Tras la sorpresiva intromisión, Ginny a penas podía creer que se hubiera librado tan fácil del castigo, al menos del de ese día, dejo a un lado las cajas de expedientes y salio corriendo de ahí, feliz de dejar atrás los tétricos frascos con cosas viscosas flotando dentro, y pasando a toda velocidad por los pasillos mientras los retratos le gritaban que estaba prohibido correr por los pasajes del castillo.

Al final logro salir por las puertas principales al jardín, y se detuvo en seco, la carrera había sido larga y le faltaba el aire, aspiro profundamente mientras recordaba que no había quedado con Luna esa tarde por el castigo, y una sombra de tristeza se poso en su mirada.

Observo como el cielo se tornaba en tonos naranjas y rosados segundo a segundo y el lago, tan liso como un espejo, reflejaba un poco de los colores que se iban dibujando lentamente, sonrió tristemente hasta que a su olfato llego un golpe de vainilla y moras, aromas que la hicieron estremecer para que sólo un momento después, sintiera como su cintura era dulcemente rodeada por un par de brazos largos y delicados.

— Creí que no llegarías, Snape debe estarse ablandando

— ¡Viniste! es decir creí que ese idiota me tendría ahí hasta la noche y…

— Lo sé, aun así tú sabías que lo haría, así que no digas nada

Ginny sonrió sinceramente, Luna recargó su cabeza en el hombro derecho de la pelirroja, suspiró mientras ambas veían como cada tarde, al cielo tornándose cada vez más rojo

—Hoy parece que el cielo esta hecho de fuego

— ¿Cómo los Heliopatas?— Ginny soltó una risita

—No, como tu cabello­— Luna sonrió un poco antes de besar el cuello de Ginny, para después regresar su atención al atardecer

* * *

**Rohan - Lady se ha puesto las pilas y aqui esta su segundo femslash para el reto; ¿Que tal?; a mi me parecio un one - shot muy lindo, me encanta lo tiernas que son Luna y Ginny, pero bueno espero que asi como Rohan-Lady mas escritores se animen y participen... Ahora si REVIEWS XD!!!!!!!!!!**

**Un beso... Mona Mayfair**


	18. Que tienes tú

**La inspiracion me regreso, SOY FELIZ XD!!!, bueno es que no habia podido terminar de escribir este fic que hice con todo cariño para una de mis chicas favoritas CELESTANA****!!! Peke aqui esta el femslash que te prometi un Hermione - Tonks; me ha costado mucho pero al fin he terminado espero que te guste y pues no te llego como regalo de Navidad pero mas vale tarde que nunca ¿no?... Silxy y Deymonio no me he olvidado de ustedes asi que pronto veras sus femslash... Un beso Mona Mayfair... **

* * *

**QUE TIENES TÚ  
**

**----------oOoOo----------**

Escrito por:

**Mona Mayfair  
**

**----------oOoOo----------**

- ¡Tonks! – grito Harry emocionado cundo bajo del expreso de Hogwarts

La auror se acerco al trío dorado lentamente mientras ellos bajaban sus baúles.

- ¡Hola chicos! – saludo Tonks con mucha emoción

Hermione que terminaba de bajar sus pertenencias del tren se quedo parada detrás de Harry y Ron mirando como sus amigos entablaban una charla con su ahora maestra de DCO; a la trigueña le sudaban un poco las manos, sabia que Tonks iba a ser su nueva maestra y eso la había puesto bastante nerviosa; a Hermione siempre le había agradado la auror, desde el día que se conocieron se habían hecho buenas amigas y de cierta manera había sido como una hermana mayor, pero desde que la perfecta había descubierto que le gustaban las chicas, cosa que no le había contado a nadie sus pensamientos respecto a Tonks habían cambiado.

La metamorfomaga había pasado a ser el sueño más recurrente de Hermione durante el verano, la trigueña se levantaba empapada en sudor después de haber tenido un intenso encuentro en sus sueños con aquella mujer que había conocido cuando tenía quince años.

Tonks se percato de que Hermione no participaba en la charla y se quedo un momento en silencio dejando que Harry y Ron siguieran hablando y la miro, la trigueña inmediatamente alzo la vista y sintió que algo la quemaba por dentro cuando sus ojos chocaron con los de Tonks, se quedo ahí unos momentos observando como una boba los ojos grises de su maestra hasta que esta se abrió paso entre sus amigos y quedo parada delante de ella.

- ¿Te pasa algo Hermione? – pregunto la chica

La trigueña no pudo articular palabra y solo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro como negativa, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a su profesora y por si fuera poco Tonks se estaba acercando demasiado a ella; la había deseado todo el verano y ahora la tenia ahí frente a ella y si la auror continuaba acercándose no sabia si se podría contener; las manos le empezaron a sudar aun mas pero de momento toda esa ansiedad se calmo cuando sintió el calor del cuerpo de la auror que la abrazaba fuertemente y se dejo llevar por su aroma fresas; jamás había sentido algo así, era excitación mezclada con la ternura que emanaba de ese abrazo, se perdió por un momento, cerro los ojos y disfruto estar entre sus brazos.

- Me alegra verte – dijo Tonks separándose de Hermione y le guiño el ojo – Por cierto necesito que me ayudes con algunas cosas para las clases ¿Crees que puedas? -

- Claro – fue lo que respondió cuando pudo articular palabra

_Que tienes tú_

_Si me miras se me acaban las palabras_

_Y tus ojos me arrebatan _

_Y me pierdo con tu amor_

_Haciendo trizas lo que queda de distancia_

_Y me llenas de ternura y emoción_

_El corazón _

- ¿A dónde vas? – Pregunto Ginny que acababa de entrar a la habitación de la trigueña que estaba frente al espejo arreglándose el cabello y poniéndose un poco de perfume - ¿Tienes una cita? -

- Hola Ginny no te escuche entrar – dijo Hermione que ni siquiera había escuchado a la pelirroja

- Estas muy distraída Herms¿Te pasa algo? -

- No, nada – respondió la chica mientras se ponía un poco de brillo en los labios – Voy con Tonks, tengo que ayudarle con unas cosas para la clase -

- ¿Y para eso te arreglas? – se sorprendió la pelirroja

Hermione no pareció escucharla, tomo su mochila y le dio un pequeño beso a Ginny en la mejilla – Nos vemos luego – dijo y salio corriendo hacia el despacho de Tonks

Abrió lentamente la puerta y se asomo; ahí estaba ella sentada frente a su gran escritorio, su cabello era de color violeta aquella noche, sus ojos grises estaban puestos sobre un libro, tenía un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas que hacían que su blanca piel resaltara y ese cuerpo atlético que Hermione tanto había deseado y soñado.

- Hola – dijo tímidamente la chica sacando a Tonks de sus cavilaciones

La profesora alzo la vista y la miro lentamente recorriéndola, lo que hizo que a Hermione se le erizara la piel – Pasa – le indico Tonks e invoco una silla a su lado para que la chica pudiera sentarse.

La trigueña camino lentamente y se sentó junto a ella, las manos le sudaban pero hizo un esfuerzo para no pensar en lo bonita que se veía Tonks con el cabello alborotado y las mejillas sonrosadas, unas pequeñas gotas de sudor caían por su frente pero la profesora no ayudo porque se levanto de su asiento y se quito la túnica que llevaba encima quedando con una pequeña camiseta de tirantes color negra y un pantalón de mezclilla bastante ajustado; Hermione miro descaradamente el cuerpo de la auror, sus brazos bien delineados, sus pequeños pero bien formados senos, un cuello largo y delgado, una estrecha cintura y unas piernas bien formadas; Tonks se ruborizo aun mas de lo que estaba al ver que era escrutada por la mirada de su alumna.

- Es que hace mucho calor – dijo Tonks como disculpa

- Si – alcanzo a decir Hermione que no le podía quitar la vista de encima al objeto de sus deseos

Tonks se sentó de nuevo – Mira, quiero que me ayudes con el plan de trabajo del curso – dijo la auror obligando a que Hermione se concentrara en otra cosa que no fuera ella – Lo que quiero concretamente es saber por donde empezar, lo que ya han visto y lo que les interesaría saber – hizo una pausa para ver si tenia la atención de la chica – Y como eres la bruja mas inteligente de tu edad creo que tu eres la indicada para eso –

- Gracias – dijo la chica ruborizándose

Tonks esbozo una gran sonrisa y Hermione se la devolvió, se pusieron a platicar un largo rato acerca de las clases, la trigueña empezó a sentirse mas relajada y tranquila; le gustaba estar ahí con esa mujer que derrochaba seguridad e inteligencia, la hacia sentirse protegida y demasiado a gusto, tan a gusto que eso la hacia sentirse confundida¿se estaba enamorando de Tonks?

_Que tienes tú _

_Que has tatuado en mi alma tu sonrisa_

_Que te acercas a mi vida_

_Y cada cosa se ilumina_

_Que has terminado con mis noches tan vacías_

_Y me haces tan feliz_

_Si tu estas cerca de mi_

Si, definitivamente empezaba a sentir algo por su profesora de DCO, pero eso no le parecía extraño al contrario tenia una nueva ilusión que la llenaba día con día; las reuniones con Tonks eran cada vez mas frecuentes, cada tercer día la auror le pedía que fuera a su despacho, pero ahora ya no hablaban solo de las clases; Hermione escuchaba atentamente todo lo que Tonks tenia que decirle, le contaba de su familia, de su época en Hogwarts, de Lupin y lo mal que estaban las cosas con él; se habían vuelto confidentes.

- Bueno Hermione, yo ya te he contado mucho de mi – dijo Tonks en una de sus platicas – Ahora cuéntame ¿Ron y tu son novios? -

Hermione soltó una risa nerviosa – No, la verdad es que Ron me gustaba pero ahora me gusta alguien mas – se quedo un momento pensando – Pero es imposible que se fije en mi –

- Pues seria un tonto si no quisiera nada contigo – dijo muy seria la profesora – Mírate, eres bellísima con tu cabello castaño y esos preciosos ojos color miel – Tonks dio un suspiro – Además tienes una hermosa cara y ese gesto que haces cuando te muerdes el labio inferior volvería loco a cualquiera -

Hermione tenía la boca abierta escuchando todo lo que le decía su profesora, sentía como si flotara, Tonks se fijaba en ella, además creía que era guapa y conocía sus gestos.

- Y por si fuera poco eres una chica muy inteligente – termino Tonks

La mujer de cabello violeta alzo la vista y vio a Hermione ahí mirándola con la boca abierta y se sonrojo, estaba claro que se había emocionado demasiado enumerando las cualidades de su alumna.

- Bueno, creo que mejor continuamos esta plática otro día porque ya es tarde – dijo Tonks completamente nerviosa y se levanto para ir a abrir la puerta de su despacho

- Este, si – apenas y pudo decir Hermione – Nos vemos en clases – y salio rápidamente de la habitación

_Que tienes tú _

_Que inquietas mis sentidos_

_Que vuelas en mi alma_

_Que animas mi ilusión cada vez más_

Después de aquella noche Tonks y Hermione se reunieron pocas veces, lo que hacia que la trigueña trajera el animo por los suelos, las ultimas reuniones con Tonks habían sido solamente para hablar de la clase de DCO estrictamente y luego simplemente la profesora se despedía de ella sin ningún comentario.

- ¿Sigues igual? – le pregunto Ginny a Hermione que estaba sentada frente al fuego con la mirada perdida

Hermione no respondió, no tenia ganas de hablar – Tienes que hablar con ella Hermione –

Los ojos de la trigueña se pusieron como platos y no pudo responderle nada a su amiga.

- Se que te gusta Tonks – dijo seriamente la pelirroja – Se te nota a kilómetros amiga, estas que te mueres por ella -

La chica no supo que contestar así que Ginny continuo – No te preocupes, nadie mas se ha dado cuenta pero te conozco muy bien y te he estado observando –

- ¿Pero como? -

- ¿Cómo me di cuenta? – Pregunto – Fácil, he observado como la vez, como te pones nerviosa cuando esta cerca y como te cambio el humor cuando empezaron con sus reuniones – la pelirroja dio un largo suspiro – Y ahora que no la vez tan seguido estas con el animo hasta abajo -

- ¿Crees que si se lo digo comprenda? -

- Claro que comprenderá – dijo Ginny – Pero no te hagas ilusiones Herms, tal vez ella no sienta lo mismo que tu por ella -

- Lo se, pero esto me esta matando -

- Tu siempre has sido muy valiente Hermione y se que puedes afrontar esto, ya veras que si no es ella encontraras a una chica maravillosa que te haga feliz -

- Gracias Gin – sonrió la castaña – Gracias por comprenderme y por tus consejos – le dio un gran abrazo a la pelirroja y salio de la sala común para ir a enfrentarse a sus temores

Hermione toco la puerta del despacho de su profesora de DCO pero nadie respondió, volvió a insistir y no hubo respuesta; abrió lentamente la puerta y solo pudo ver una silueta alumbrada por las llamas de la chimenea, Tonks estaba ahí sentada en un sillón y claramente pudo escuchar sus sollozos.

- ¿Tonks? – pregunto Hermione

- Pasa – dijo la chica mientras se secaba las lágrimas de su rostro

Hermione entro lentamente y cerro la puerta detrás de ella, llego hasta el sillón donde estaba sentada su profesora y se hinco frente a esta poniendo sus brazos sobre las piernas de Tonks.

- ¿Te sucede algo? – pregunto Hermione con la voz mas compresiva y dulce que Tonks hubiera escuchado

- He terminado con Remus – dijo sin más y volvió a quedarse callada

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, Tonks no la vio porque la trigueña se levanto y se sentó junto a ella pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros tratando de consolarla, se quedaron así un momento, en silencio bajo el calor del fuego que emanaba la chimenea.

- ¿Y estas bien? – dijo al fin la trigueña terminando con el silencio

Tonks giro la cabeza hacia donde estaba Hermione que aun tenia el brazo en los hombros de su profesora, la miro directamente a los ojos y asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Tu estas bien? – pregunto Tonks sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos – ¿Se te ofrece algo? -

Hermione la miraba y había una chispa en sus ojos, tenia tan cerca de Tonks, la tenia en sus brazos, no podía mas, el deseo nublo su mente y lentamente se fue acercando a su profesora que no se movió ni un milímetro, unió sus labios a los de ella solo por un segundo calmando la pasión que había acumulado durante el verano.

El beso apenas y duro unos cuantos segundos, sus labios apenas y se tocaron tierna y suavemente; Hermione se separo y miro a su profesora que tenia los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y no pudo mas que salir corriendo, sabia que eso no había estado bien y seguramente eso le costaría la amistad de la auror.

- ¡Hermione espera! – grito Tonks pero la trigueña no la escucho ya estaba bastante lejos del despacho

_Que tienes tú _

_Que puedo dar mi vida_

_Tan solo por un beso_

_Que calme esta pasión _

La puerta de la sala de los menesteres se abrió lentamente, Hermione ni siquiera volteo para mirar quien estaba entrando a lo que se había convertido en su habitación muggle; estaba sentada en su escritorio con la cabeza entre las manos y lloraba desconsoladamente.

- Que bonita habitación – la voz de Tonks resonó en los oídos de Hermione que se limpio los ojos pero no volteo para mirarla

- La redecore en el verano – dijo con un hilo de voz la trigueña

La habitación estaba decorada con varias fotos de el trío dorado enmarcadas y colgadas en las paredes al igual que algunos cuadros de pintores muggles; la pintura de las paredes tenia tonos lilas, rosas y morados entremezclados dándole un efecto tornasol; había un gran librero desde el piso hasta el techo que llenaba una pared, una cama mediana y un gran armario.

- Te he estado buscando -

- Pues he estado aquí – Hermione seguía con la cara entre las manos - ¿Cómo me encontraste? -

- Le pedí a Harry su mapa y como no aparecías en el, me dijo que seguramente estarías aquí -

- Ya – alcanzo a decir la chica a modo de respuesta

- Necesitamos hablar -

- No lo creo – dijo Hermione lo mas secamente que pudo, tenia un nudo en la garganta y estaba a punto de echarse a llorar de nuevo

- Bueno, si no quieres hablar vas a tener que escucharme – el tono de Tonks era tranquilo y tierno

Hermione se quedo callada, estaba nerviosa, se sentía mal y completamente confundida.

- Termine con Remus porque me di cuenta que me interesas Hermione – dijo Tonks con toda la calma que pudo – Él tiene una personalidad muy parecida a ti ¿sabes? -

La trigueña estaba ahí escuchando y pensando que todo era una broma de muy mal gusto o que se había quedado dormida de tanto llorar y estaba soñando.

- No me di cuenta hasta ese día que hablamos de ti lo mucho que me gustas y eso me confundió mucho, por eso no había querido verte – dio un largo suspiro – Después hable con Remus y él me ayudo con todo esto -

Hermione levanto la vista y se giro, Tonks estaba sentada en la orilla de su cama con la cara agachada y completamente ruborizada.

- Hasta hace un rato supe que yo no te era indiferente – la auror hablaba cada vez mas rápido – Yo lo presentía pero no estaba completamente segura, se que esto es difícil para ambas… -

Tonks no pudo continuar con sus palabras porque una mano temblorosa tomo su barbilla y la levanto, los ojos de ambas mujeres chocaron y Hermione se agacho un poco hasta que sus labios tocaron tiernamente los de la auror; esta vez el beso fue largo, exploraron sus labios dejando que sus lenguas se conocieran y se acostumbraran al nuevo sabor; Tonks sujeto a Hermione de la cintura fuertemente y sin romper el beso la acostó sobre la cama quedando a horcajadas sobre ella; la auror entrelazo sus manos con las de Hermione sujetándolas contra la cama e intensifico el beso.

Los labios de Tonks empezaron a recorrer el cuello de la chica trigueña que temblaba sin poder contenerse debajo de aquel cuerpo con el que había estado soñando todo el verano, Hermione se soltó de las manos de Tonks y empezó a acariciar la espalda de la chica, metió sus pequeñas manos debajo de la blusa de tirantes que llevaba y empezó a subirla lentamente hasta que se la quito por completo.

Hermione se quedo observando a Tonks, era justo como en sus sueños y ahora la tenia ahí; la profesora de DCO se ruborizo al ver como la miraba su alumna.

- Creo que será mejor que estemos en las mismas condiciones – dijo risueña la mayor y desabrocho la blusa del uniforme de Hermione quitándosela y dejándola a un lado

Los besos continuaron y dieron paso a unas caricias tiernas y delicadas, se deshicieron de la ropa que tenían aun encima quedando en ropa interior una junto a la otra, Hermione empezó a inspeccionar y llenar de besos cada parte del cuerpo de su profesora que tenia los ojos cerrados experimentando las sensaciones que los labios y la lengua de Hermione le hacían sentir, la mayor soltó unos leves gemidos y la trigueña sonrió al escucharla, pero Tonks quería participar así que entre besos y caricias coloco a Hermione de lado junto a ella y cuidadosamente fue quitando la parte superior de su ropa interior, deslizo hacia abajo el tirante derecho con sus dedos y luego jugo un poco con el otro tirante del top de la joven mientras besaba la parte superior de su pecho lentamente y daba lengüetazas al principio de sus senos.

La trigueña se había dejado llevar por las nuevas sensaciones que experimentaba mientras trataba de desnudar completamente a Tonks, no tenía ninguna experiencia pero sabia perfectamente que hacer, lo había visto en sus sueños. Sus cuerpos quedaron completamente desnudos; Tonks se coloco hábilmente sobre la chica trigueña su piel era tan suave que besarla y acariciarla era una experiencia fuera de lo común, recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo reconociéndola y dejándola grabada en su mente hasta que llego a la parte mas intima de Hermione que abrió un poco las piernas y recibió el suave calor que emanaba de los labios de la auror que le prodigo caricias suaves con los labios al clítoris de la chica, introdujo su lengua varias veces por su cavidad haciendo que Hermione se estremeciera y dejara salir suaves gemidos hasta que con una gran oleada de placer la trigueña termino.

Tonks que estaba sorprendida y orgullosa de ella misma se coloco a la altura de Hermione y la abrazo tiernamente hasta que su corazón volvió a latir a un ritmo normal; Hermione comenzó a besar a Tonks suavemente hasta que los besos se volvieron mas apasionados, la abrazaba mientras con una mano frotaba suavemente la parte mas intima de la auror que mantenía los ojos cerrados sintiendo el calor que le daban las caricias de la chica trigueña que jugo un poco dándole pequeños besos y mordidas, introdujo uno de sus dedos en Tonks y con un movimiento que primero fue lento y después mas rápido logro hacer gemir de placer a su amante que llego al orgasmo. Sus respiraciones se volvieron una sola al igual que sus cuerpos abrazados bajo las sabanas.

_Que tienes tú _

_Que estas después de irte_

_Que aun puedo sentirte _

_Haciéndome el amor _

La mañana las sorprendió, los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana de la habitación muggle de Hermione, Tonks abrió lentamente sus ojos grises y miro detenidamente a la pequeña trigueña que tenia entre sus brazos, miro sus pecas, el cabello revuelto, sus ojos color miel que aun tenia cerrados, sus labios rojos y sus sonrosadas mejillas; dio un largo suspiro y luego le dio un tierno beso en la frente a Hermione que inmediatamente abrió los ojos.

- Buenos días – dijo melosamente Tonks

- Hola – Hermione hablaba tímidamente

Tonks la beso suavemente en los labios abriéndose paso con la lengua hasta que llego a enredarse con la de Hermione que atrajo a Tonks hacia ella y la abrazo para hacer mas profundo el beso; Tonks ya no era mas un sueño, ahora estaba con ella; era de ella. La auror se separo delicadamente y se levanto para vestirse, bajo la mirada de la trigueña que disfrutaba ver los movimientos de la chica.

- Será mejor que bajemos a desayunar – dijo Tonks cuando se termino de cambiar

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. La auror se dirigió a la puerta, la trigueña esperaba que su profesora le dijera algo, no tuvo que esperar mucho porque antes de salir Tonks se giro y la miro directamente a los ojos.

- Te amo – dijo sin más

La trigueña esbozo una amplia sonrisa y sus ojos chispearon al escuchar aquellas palabras – Yo también te amo –

Tonks sonrió, le mando un beso – Nos vemos en clase – le guiño el ojo y salio de la sala de los menesteres que aun era la habitación muggle de Hermione

La trigueña se dejo caer sobre las almohadas, aspiro el aroma de Tonks y se dejo llevar por los recuerdos de la noche anterior; pero casi inmediatamente volvió a la realidad, tenia clase de DCO y si quería llegar puntual tenia que apurarse, se vistió y se arreglo un poco, salio hacia la torre de Gryffindor para recoger su mochila.

Llego junto con Harry y Ron al salón de DCO y espero a que la profesora llegara, estaba sentada en medio del salón junto a Ron cuando escucho que la puerta se abrió y se giro para mirar entrar a Tonks que estaba radiante con una gran sonrisa y esos bellos ojos color gris que brillaban, la trigueña no pudo evitar sonreír y seguirla con la mirada, le cerro picadamente el ojo a su profesora que sonrió tímidamente; la clase empezó puntualmente y Hermione como siempre puso toda su atención pero ahora no en la clase si no en cada uno de los movimientos de su profesora, de esa mujer que ahora era suya y que no se cansaba de mirar.

La trigueña se sentía dichosa, en cada clase y en cada momento donde estuviera Tonks sentía que todo desaparecía, solo eran ellas dos, haciéndose entender con cada palabra, cada gesto, cada movimiento que se amaban.

_Que tienes tú _

_Que te miro y somos dos que están a solas_

_Y no siento ni las hojas_

_Agitarse alrededor_

_Solo tu boca que empezó a escribir mi historia_

_Con un beso simplemente me ha robado el corazón_

Los días pasaron, al igual que los meses, el año escolar se fue volando para Hermione y Tonks que se buscaban a cada instante y encontraban momentos para estar a solas, sus vidas al fin tenían un porque mas fuerte del que hubieran podido imaginar, se tenían la una a la otra y eso era lo que importaba.

El fin de curso llego rápido y Tonks acompaño a los chicos para que tomaran el expreso de Hogwarts para volver a Londres, la auror se despidió de cada uno pero al abrazar a su pequeña chica trigueña no pudo evitar derramar una lagrima; Hermione se contuvo y subió al tren junto con sus amigos; Tonks la siguió con la mirada hasta el vagón donde se sentaron, Hermione no pudo contenerse y abrió la ventana del vagón cuando el tren estaba a punto de ponerse en marcha.

- ¡Tonks! – la llamo

La auror se giro para ver a Hermione y le sonrió.

- Te visitare en vacaciones – grito Hermione y le guiño coquetamente el ojo

La chica de ojos grises sonrió y le mando un beso a la trigueña que sonrió y cerró la ventana bajo la mirada de la auror.

_Encendiste mi ilusión_

_Hoy mi vida renació _

_Y me muero _

_Por tu amor  
_

* * *

**Ahora si, por favor REVIEWS!!!, sean sinceros quiero saber si les agrado... Espero publicar algo mas muy pronto y que se sigan animando a participar con nosotras... Saludos Mona Mayfair **

**PD. Se me olvidaba la canción se llama "Que tienes tú" y la interpreta Shaila Durcal... cuando la escuche se me hizo buena para hacer un songfic asi que aqui esta... MM **


	19. La Botella

**LA BOTELLA  
**

**----------oOoOo----------**

Escrito por:

**Queen Evenstar  
**

**----------oOoOo----------**

Una noche de sábado en Hogwarts, Hermione, Ginny, Luna y Lavender estaban sentadas en el suelo de la habitación de las chicas de séptimo año de Gryffindor, y aunque ya se habían entretenido bastante hablando de un sin fin de cosas, llegó un momento en que todas se quedaron calladas y sin saber que hacer

-Aún es temprano¿Qué podemos hacer?- preguntó Hermione

-Mmhhh, no se me ocurre nada- respondió Lavender

En ese momento, Ginny se paró y empezó a observar toda la habitación, como si esperara encontrar algo nuevo, y de repente exclamó:

-¡Ajá!

-¿Qué pasa Ginny?- quizó saber Luna

La pelirroja se agachó y se paró sonriente con una pequeña botella de vidrio en la mano

-¿Qué les parece si jugamos a la botella?- preguntó Ginny

-¡¡Yaaa!!- exclamaron casi todas las chicas al unísono

-Hey, esperen un momento- dijo Hermione aprensiva -¿Qué se supone que haremos exactamente?

-¿Bromeas?- le preguntó Ginny traviesa- Cuando a una le toque girar la botella, la boca apuntará a otra persona con la que tendrá que darse un beso en los labios

-¿Participas con nosotras?- preguntó Lavender

-Éste, mhhh...no sé- contestó Hermione nerviosa

-Vamos Hermione, no seas así, juega con nosotras, no sucederá nada malo. ¿Sí?- le suplicó Luna con carita inocente

Al enterarse de las intenciones de Ginny, la castaña se puso nerviosa porque al ser pocas chicas, tendría más posibilidades de que Luna le saliera en el juego, y si bien en el último tiempo pensaba mucho en ella, aún se negaba a reconocer que podría llegar a sentir algo por la rubia, y ese juego la haría enfrentarse a una situación incómoda.

Las cuatro se sentaron en un círculo, quedando Ginny frente a Lavender, y Hermione frente a Luna, razón por la cual sentía que se estaba poniendo más nerviosa aún.

La primera en girar la botella fue Ginny, a la que le salió Lavender. Coquetamente se acercaron y se dieron un beso corto pero sensual que ocasionó los aplausos y risas de las otras dos chicas.

-Bien, estuvo bien- dijo Lavender sonriente

-Lo mismo digo- aportó Ginny, quien se volvió a Hermione para decirle -Herms, ahora es tu turno -

La castaña tomó la botella y la giró, suplicando que le saliera cualquiera menos Luna, pero para su mala (realmente buena) suerte, la persona que le salió precisamente fue la rubia que la miraba sonriente.

-Vamos chicas, les toca- dijo Ginny

-No se queden ahí- dijo Lavender

Con una sonrisa nerviosa, Hermione se acercó gradualmente a Luna, quien también se acercó a la castaña con lentitud hasta que sus labios chocaron. El beso fue lento y largo, pero suave, y mientras duró, Hermione tuvo una sensación agradable de estar flotando y hubiera querido estar así por más tiempo, pero tuvo que aterrizar de vuelta a la realidad cuando Luna se separó de ella y le sonrió suavemente.

-¿Y qué tal fue?- preguntó Ginny

-Emmm...bien, fue agradable- admitió Hermione

-Me alegro de oír eso, pues a mí me gustó- dijo Luna coqueta

Hermione sólo se limitó a sonreír, y mientras se desarrollaba el juego, sólo quería que esa Ravenclaw le volviera a salir, pues ese beso estuvo muy bien, y ella quería volver a sentirse en las nubes, consiguiéndolo al menos cuatro veces más para su regocijo.

Después de media hora el juego terminó, y cuando Ginny y Lavender salieron un rato, Hermione y Luna se quedaron solas.

-Me alegra mucho haber participado contigo Hermione- dijo Luna

-¿En serio?- preguntó la Gryffindor insegura

-En serio, y nunca supuse que besaras así de bien- dijo Luna sonriente

-Gracias por el cumplido- respondió Hermione con una gran satisfacción interior

-No agradezcas nada, sólo digo la verdad- dijo Luna

Las chicas se callaron un rato, y sólo cuando empezó a cabecear a causa del sueño, Luna se paró para ir a su torre, siendo acompañada hasta la entrada por Hermione

-Buenas noches Hermione- se despidió Luna

-Buenas noches Luna, que duermas bien- respondió Hermione

-Con esos besos dormiré más que bien- dijo Luna coqueta

Como respuesta, Hermione volvió a besar a Luna, pero ésta vez fue más largo y profundo. Luna la abrazó de la cintura y se la llevó a un muro de tal manera que la castaña quedó apoyada en él. La rubia bajó hasta el cuello de la castaña repartiendo besos, cosa que hizo que Hermione se sintiera más extasiada que en el juego. Realmente la lunática la hacía sentirse como en las nubes, y a esas alturas sus temores ya se habían ido. Ya estaba dispuesta a reconocer que esa chica le robaba el corazón

Tras unas caricias tiernas, volvieron a besarse en los labios, y luego de eso se separaron

-Espero que esto se repita más seguido- dijo Hermione muy cerca de Luna

-No te preocupes, así será- respondió Luna dándole un último beso antes de irse

Luego, la castaña se fue a dormir con una sonrisa muy ancha, y mientras intentaba dormir, pensó que el fin de semana siguiente tenía que volver a juntarse con las chicas para jugar a la botella, pues le quedó gustando más de lo esperaba.


	20. Besos

**BESOS**

**----------oOoOo----------**

Escrito por:

**Rohan Lady  
**

**----------oOoOo----------**

Respiraba con dificultad tratando de contener las lagrimas que no tardarían en brotar, lo que había visto, bueno no era tan raro… sabía que algún día pasaría; cualquiera que tuviera ojos y conociera a ésa chica, no tardaría en enamorarse de ella y después de todo ella lo había estado de él desde un principio; así que no, no era tan raro; ¿Cuántas veces no había escuchado sus confesiones, sus secretos y esos comentarios que ella le decía sobre ése chico?

Seco sus lágrimas con la manga de la túnica mientras convocaba una parvada de pequeñas aves amarillas que la acompañarán en su soledad, estaba segura de que la habían visto al cruzar por el retrato de la señora gorda; después de todo eran los únicos en la sala común y su beso había funcionado como un imán a sus ojos, igual que ella a los de la pareja.

Se reprendió a si misma, no estaba pensando con claridad; después de todo, que ella sintiera eso, no obligaba a nadie más a sentir lo mismo por ella, aún así, a pesar de que sabía que algún día debía suceder, le dolía demasiado.

—Estás aquí, te estuve buscando por todo el castillo

Ginny Weasley la saco de su ensimismamiento, se seco las últimas lágrimas e intento sonreírle a su amiga.

—Felicidades, al fin son novios Harry y tú

— ¿novios?

—sí bueno, los vi besándose

—querrás decir que lo viste besándome

— ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

Ginny rió ante ésas palabras acercándose a su amiga

—siempre creí que eras más lista Hermione

—no comprendo

—no estoy con él ¿verdad?

Hermione dejó que las palabras entrarán lentamente en su cerebro antes de entender lo que significaban, la pelirroja se sentó a su lado sobre el escritorio de los profesores y recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro de la prefecta quien fue desapareciendo cada una de las aves conjuradas.

—Ginny

— ¿si?

—me gustas

—lo sé

— ¿y?

La pelirroja tomó el rostro de Hermione entre sus manos, depositando un beso suave y rápido, acomodó su enmarañado cabello y terminó de secar las lágrimas que quedaban en el rostro de la mayor, haciendo que se sonrojará un poco.

—y tú, me gustas a mí

* * *

**Definitivamente adoro la pareja Hermione - Ginny¿Que les han parecido nuestras nuevas escritoras? La verdad es que a mi me parecen que sus historias son fantasticas y parece que vamos mejorando cada dia mas en esto del reto; otra vez gracias a Rohan - Lady, Mnemosneme y Queen Evenstar por participar con Silxy y conmigo; esperamos nuevos escritores y muchas historias mas, que esto se llama "Mil y Un Femslash" XD!!! **

**Un Beso... MM**

**Ahora si por favor REVIEWS!!!  
**


	21. La Verdad, Hermione

**LA VERDAD, HERMIONE…**

**----------oOoOo----------**

Escrito por:

**MaraG.Poe**

**----------oOoOo----------**

Cuando Harry volvió de Hogsmeade con un chupetón en el cuello Hermione se mostró escandalizada.

"No entiendo por qué has vuelto con Cho si decías que no te gustaba en absoluto, Harry."

"Bueno. La gente cambia¿sabes? La pobrecilla me da pena."

"¿Pena¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso¡No creo que tú tengas que compadecer a alguien como Cho Chang!"

"Todo el mundo tiene problemas, Hermione."

"Bah. Seguro que Cho Chang puede tener a quien quiera."

"Te sorprenderías."

Hermione se quedó mirando otra vez la marca en el cuello de Harry.

"No entiendo por qué os gusta exhibir vuestra proezas besuconas"

"¿Proezas besuconas?" rieron Harry y Ron. "¿Proezas besuconas¿A ti te parece normal decir algo así?"

"¡Yo no pretendo ser normal, desgraciados obsesos!"

"Ya se nota, Hermione. Si fueras normal ya te habríamos visto alguna vez exhibiendo tus proezas besuconas."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Que es muy fácil aparentar que se desprecia lo que no se puede tener."

"¿Cómo que lo que no se puede tener? Ahora mismo chasqueo los dedos y te aparezco con el cuello lleno de chupetones."

"No lo niego."

"¿Entonces qué significa eso?"

"Nada Hermione, lo he dicho sin pensar. ¿De acuerdo?"

"No mientas. Has querido decir algo."

"No empieces, Hermione, por favor. Sólo me parece que te exaltas demasiado con estas cosas. Pareces una vieja."

"¿Una vieja?"

"Sí, una vieja. Eres una reprimida, Hermione, qué quieres que te diga. Tienes que liberarte"

"¡Una reprimida yo!¿Una reprimida yo¡Yo me he besado, y más aún que besar, con Víctor Krum!¡Y Ron¡Tú deberías defenderme!¡Tú sabes en carne propia que no soy una reprimida¿Recuerdas la temporada que salimos?", parecía ansiosa por obtener todo el apoyo de Ron. En aquel momento se habría sentido feliz si Ron la hubiera llamado puta insaciable o algo así. Pero no.

"La verdad, Hermione, es que daba la impresión de que preferirías haber estado en la biblioteca que dejándome acariciarte."

"¿Qué¡Qué¡Esto es intolerable¡Cómo os atrevéis¡Cielos¡Esto me pasa por no ser una tontita obsesionada con los chicos¡Me dais asco!"

Harry y Ron intercambiaron una mirada.

"Era hora de decírselo."

"Sip."

"Al menos insinuárselo."

Hermione se fue a su habitación de un portazo. Bufaba de indignación. ¿Cómo se atrevían¿Quién se creían que eran? Se tiró en la cama y cerró con fuerza los ojos. De repente tuvo una visión clarísima de Harry besando a Cho. Empezó a respirar aún más agitadamente. Harry le metía los dedos a Cho entre el pelo negro y sedoso que provocaba siempre la admiración de Hermione. Abrió los ojos, se levantó de golpe de la cama y tomó con furia un libro de su mochila. Se sentó como un indio y se puso a leer, aunque su respiración no se había tranquilizado.

Dos días más tarde Hermione estaba en la clase de herbología y maldecía porque no era capaz de abrir las vainas de los policrestos danzantes para echarlos al cuenco con los otros. Todo el mundo lo hacía fácilmente y ella no podía. De repente apareció la carita de Cho entre las ramas de la planta en la que trabajaba Hermione.

"Cu cú", dijo, aunque no sonreía. Las pestañas le sombreaban los pómulos, tan largas eran y tan lánguidamente caían.

"Qué te pasa, Cho¿buscas alguien a quien ayudar?"

"Podría ser", dijo ella.

"Pues yo estoy necesitada, te lo aseguro."

"Oh, pobrecita", dijo Cho dando la vuelta a la planta para ponerse al lado de Hermione. "Mira, bobita, se hace así." Metió las uñas en medio de la juntura de la vaina y tiró hacia los lados, haciendo que los dientecillos se separaran.

En medio aparecieron, aparentemente dormidos, dos policrestos, y ella rápidamente los vació en el cuenco. "¿Ves qué fácil?"

"Será fácil para ti, con esas uñas. Para mí no lo es."

"No es la primera vez que te riño por comértelas, Hermione. Y a Harry."

"Ya. Bueno. Voy a intentarlo." Pero con Cho mirando sobre su hombro no podía concentrarse. La aplastaba.

"Venga. ¿Por qué no empiezas?"

De repente Hermione se dio cuenta de que no quería decirle que la ponía nerviosa. Porque no quería que se alejara. Sentía sus pechos en la espalda, blandos y firmes a la vez, y no quería dejar de sentirlos, al igual que su aliento en la oreja. Sintió que la temperatura de su cuerpo descendía bajo cero y subía hasta cien grados en un instante y se le aflojaron las piernas.

"¿Pero qué te pasa¿Estás bobita¡Venga!" dijo Cho, dándole un golpecito en la cadera, como empujándola.

"Voy", respondió Hermione, cuando consiguió articular algo. Puso los dedos romos y enrojecidos sobre la juntura de la vaina y apretó, pero no era capaz de tirar hacia los lados. Frustrada, apretó más aún y de repente la vaina se abrió y los dientecillos se le clavaron en un dedo.

"¡Au¡Mierda!"

"Trae", dijo Cho, y se metió por los labios la punta del dedo de Hermione. Chupó, mientras Hermione, incapaz de cerrar la boca, la miraba. Entonces Cho levantó los ojos y, sin dejar de chupar el dedo de Hermione, sin meterlo más allá de los labios, pero lamiéndolo con la punta de la lengua, la miró, más seria de lo que había estado hasta entonces por el tono de sus comentarios superficiales. Hermione casi deja escapar un grito. Miró la cintura de Cho y volvió a mirar su cara maravillosa, su boca cerrada alrededor de su dedo. Estaba colorada, como ella misma, y pareció costarle trabajo despedirse de su dedo cuando por fin lo sacó. Lo miró. Estaba baboso y blanco y Cho le dio un besito. Sonrió. "Torpe", dijo. "Yo que tú abandonaría o buscaría algún instrumento para abrir la vaina", y se fue.

Durante la noche Hermione recordó el olor del aliento de Cho, y sobre todo, lo blando de sus pechos y aquella mirada mientras chupaba su dedo.

"¿Cómo puede ser tan guapa? Estoy fascinada. Tiene algo, una elegancia, una forma de moverse, que… Cualquiera diría que… que. Bueno, vale ya. Es encantadora, desde luego. Si fuera chico me enamoraría de ella. Qué suerte tiene Harry, la verdad. Maldita sea"

Dos días después encontró a Cho saliendo del servicio que había cerca de la biblioteca. Hermione tragó saliva.

"Eh… vaya, Hermione. ¿A dónde vas?" dijo. Estaba colorada, despeinada, y se estaba metiendo la camisa por dentro de la falda. ¿Qué habría estado haciendo? De repente salió Harry: tenía el pelo hecho un desastre y sus gafas estaban torcidas.

"A la biblioteca" consiguió decir ella.

"¡Yo también!" dijo Cho de repente. "Además quería hablar contigo, Hermione."

"Bueno. Pues yo me voy a quidditch, ratas de biblioteca."

"Chao, Harry", dijo Cho, dándole un besito a Harry en la mejilla.

"Suerte, Cho", dijo Harry en voz baja. Cho se levantó la falda y tiró de las puntas de la camisa hacia abajo, para que quedara bien estirada. Se le vieron los muslos blancos y el triángulo blanco de las bragas. "¡Vamos!", dijo, caminando hacia Hermione. "¿Estoy bien?"

"¿Cómo que si estás bien?"

"Si tengo alguna señal, o algún resto de algo."

"No. No tienes nada. Si tanto te preocupa no sé porqué narices tenéis que andar todo el día como monos en celo", dijo Hermione mirando al frente sin dejar de caminar. Cho la miró un poco sorprendida y sonrió para sí.

Cuando entraron en la biblioteca Cho acompañó a Hermione a su mesa habitual y dejó sus cosas en el asiento de al lado. Fue a por un libro y lo puso abierto ante ambas.

"Esto es lo que quería pedirte", dijo. "No lo entiendo. Seguro que tú sí", y sonrió un poco. Hermione sintió un cosquilleo de vanidad acariciada.

"¿Cuál es el problema?"

"La música de los unicornios. Su relación con la aritmancia. Yo no he elegido aritmancia y no consigo entenderlo."

"Comprendo."

"¿Puedes ayudarme?"

"Claro".

Ambas se acercaron al libro. Sus cuerpos quedaron pegados. Hermione empezó a explicar a Cho el verdaderamente confuso tema de la música desde un punto de vista aritmántico. Realmente lo que se les exigía saber para el tema de unicornios era casi nada, pero a Hermione le encantaba poder hacer comprender a otros lo interesante que ella sabía que eran esas cosas que normalmente les hacían bostezar. Habló durante un buen rato. En cierto momento Cho pasó un brazo tras la espalda de Hermione para poder acercarse más a un gráfico. Se echó la melena a la izquierda, pero le molestaba la melena salvaje de Hermione.

"Espera", dijo. Tomó la cabellera de Hermione con ambas manos y la pasó hacia la derecha del cuello de Hermione. Acercó su cara a la de ella para ver mejor y, de camino, metió la nariz en su cuello y aspiró. "Mmmmm. ¡Qué rico!¿Qué perfume es?"

"No… no sé, me lo regaló Ginny".

"A-há. Tendré que preguntarle a ella, entonces", dijo y su voz era profunda y aterciopelada casi en el oído de Hermione.

"S ssí, mejor", respondió Hermione, que de repente se sentía como si estuviera desnuda en una corriente porque todos los pelos del cuerpo se le erizaron y también los pezones se le erizaron y no se le erizaron los pelos de la cabeza porque eran demasiado largos.

"Déjame olerlo otra vez", dijo Cho, y se detuvo un momento en el cuello de Hermione, tan cerca de la piel que la tocaba con la nariz. Se metió más y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si quisiera hacerle cosquillas. "Me encanta cómo hueles, Hermione".

Hermione no podía hablar. De repente algo entre sus piernas había empezado a latir como un corazón y sentía un extraño calor focalizado allí abajo.

"Me encanta. Seguro que también sabes bien… Me gustaría probar…"

Hermione tampoco dijo nada. Cho metió la mano que había pasado tras su espalda por su pelo y acarició su cabeza. Hermione entonces jadeó, o gimió, o hizo un sonido que definitivamente era una respuesta que Cho comprendió muy bien. Cho acercó la otra mano, bajo la mesa, hasta la barriga de Hermione.

"Déjame tocarte, Hermione", dijo, ahora hablando ya con una voz ronca y exigente. "Déjame sentirte."

Hermione hacía tanto ruido al respirar que durante una fracción de segundo pensó con pánico que la señora Pince, pues estaban solas en la biblioteca, la oiría y vendría a ver qué ocurría.

"Necesito probarte, Hermione", dijo Cho con aquella voz increíble. Metió la mano bajo la camisa de Hermione y acarició su barriga mientras la besaba en el cuello. Subió hacia su mejilla y llegó a su boca. Las dos empezaron a besarse como si se hubieran vuelto locas. Hermione perdió toda contención, se giró para quedar frente a Cho y empezó a acariciar y enredar sus dedos en la melena pesada y brillante de la otra. También la acarició deslizando una mano desde sus hombros hasta la cadera, sintiendo la cintura, el ensanchamiento de la cadera. Cho subió la mano hasta acariciar los pechos de Hermione y entonces, echando un vistazo a ver si venía la señora Pince, se arrodilló ante ella y empezó a tocarla por todas partes, a besar su barriga, a meter la cabeza bajo su falda hasta llegar al pubis con su cálido aliento. Le pellizcó los pezones. Hermione estaba como loca, no sabía si llorar o gritar, pero no podía, porque la señora Pince podría aparecer en cualquier momento.

"Ven", dijo Cho, y tiró de la silla hasta que Hermione quedó sentada a la mesa, mientras Cho, arrodillada bajo ella, exploraba a gusto.

"Mmmmmm…" oía decir a Cho de vez en cuando, y también rugía. "Es delicioso, Hermione, dios mío, es riquísimo". Hermione, tenía los ojos desorbitados, los cerraba con fuerza, los volvía a abrir. Agarraba la cabeza de Cho con las manos, y no podía pensar más que en mantenerse en silencio, aunque no lo conseguí. Susurraba incoherencias como "Cho, oh cielos, uh, Cho, merlín furioso, divino, divina, Cho, cielo santo. Uh.".

"¿Estás bien, querida?" , dijo una voz tras ella.

Hermione gritó.

"¡Ah!"

"¡Merlín¿Qué te ocurre?"

"¿Eh? Ohm¡nada¡Nada señora Pince! Me había quedado dormida y tenía una pesadilla." Estaba roja como un tomate, y tenía los ojos brillantes de excitación y desorbitados del susto. Parecía, verdaderamente, haberse despertado de manera repentina de un profundo sueño y sorprenderse por encontrarse allí hablando con la señora Pince. Si no fuera porque alguien besaba la cara interior de sus muslos justo mientras hablaba con la bibliotecaria.

"Pero si no son ni las 7"

"Lo sé. Ja. Cosas que pasan." Dedos se deslizaban suavemente por sus muslos.

"Estás muy rara, Hermione Granger. ¿Dónde está la chica que entró contigo?"

"No lo sé. Debe de haber ido al servicio. ¿No la ha visto salir?" Hermione se derretía mientras hablaba y los ojos se le iban hacia el cráneo, no podía enfocar.

"No."

"Pues ni idea." Exhaló una especie de suspiro.

"Ya."

Hermione levantó los hombros y las cejas en un intento desesperado por aparentar inocencia y dar por terminada la conversación.

"Bueno. Voy a seguir con mi trabajo."

"De acuerdo, señora Pince", consiguió articular, ronca.

Diez segundos más tarde tuvo un orgasmo que la hizo levantarse de la silla como un arco, temblando, con la cabeza de Cho pegada a ella. Cuando la última reverberación hubo desaparecido y sólo le quedaba un temblor interior por todo el cuerpo, alejó la silla.

"Cho", dijo, con voz amortiguada. "Cho".

Cho sacó la cara por entre sus piernas con la sonrisa más maliciosa y arrebatadora que Hermione hubiera visto nunca. Tiró de ella hacia arriba y la besó con adoración, sintiendo el sabor de su propio sexo en la boca.

"Dios mío, Cho. Ha sido… ha sido… Ha." No encontraba palabras. Sólo quería besarla por todas partes. Cho la besó en el cuello y se entretuvo allí un buen rato, mientras Hermione dejaba caer su cabeza hacia atrás, permitiéndose sentir la boca de Cho sobre su piel

"Cho", dijo. "Yo también quiero probarte."

Cho sonrió.

"Sería excesivo ahora. La señora Pince volverá en cualquier momento. ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos mañana en la sala de los menesteres?"

Hermione sintió que se quedaba sin aire. Sintió un peso entre las piernas, como si se le hubiera pegado allí un animal viscoso y palpitante, pidiéndole alimento, o caricias, o atención constante, ansiosa, urgente.

"Claro. Claro. Me encantaría."

Chó sonrió y le acarició la mejilla.

"Sabes a lago", dijo. "Me encantas. Quiero más."

"Lo que tú quieras. Todo lo que quieras, Cho", dijo Hermione sin dar crédito a su increíble fortuna. Lo más improbable había ocurrido.

"Nos vemos mañana."

"¡Espera!"

"¿Qué?"

"Me acabo de acordar de que eres la novia de Harry."

"No te preocupes. Él sólo está conmigo porque… ¡porque hablamos mucho!", rió. "Te aseguro que no será ningún drama. Si quieres que se lo diga, claro…", Cho pareció esperar la respuesta de Hermione con cierta ansiedad, que contrastaba con la calma que había mostrado en todo momento hasta entonces.

"Claro que quiero", sonrió Hermione, embobada mirando la boca de Cho, sus labios, sus pómulos.

Cho se echó a reir.

"Nos vemos a las 6."

Hermione se tuvo que quedar un buen rato en la biblioteca antes de poder enfrentarse a la vida real nuevamente. Cuando llegó al comedor la miraron con un poco de curiosidad, pero no era raro que se le pasara la hora enfrascada en alguna lectura, así que no dijeron nada. De repente la mirada de Harry, que se había deslizado sobre ella, retrocedió y se clavó en su cuello.

"¡Hermione!"

"¿Qué?"

"¡Has estado haciendo proezas besuconas!"

"¿En serio¡A ver!", Ron le aparó la melena sonriendo y chasqueó la lengua varias veces. "Vaya, vaya, Hermione. Me parece que has encontrado a alguien tan etéreo y elevado como tú…"

"Sí. Qué suerte", dijo Harry.

"Callaros. Se va a enterar todo el mundo."

"¿Y qué? Déjalos que imaginen."

"¿No nos vas a decir quién ha sido?"

"No. Dejadme. Os enteraréis pronto, supongo. Qué remedio. Me voy."

"Pero a dónde vas. No has comido."

"No puedo comer."

Hermione se alejó y Harry giró la cabeza hasta la mesa de Ravenclaw. Cho le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió. Harry también sonrió.

"Creo que Hermione ha aprendido algunas cosas sobre sí misma hoy."

"¿Te lo ha dicho Cho¿Por fin le ha entrado?"

"Sí, pobrecilla Cho. Se estaba volviendo loca. Pero acertó. Consiguió meterse en la cabeza de Hermione, acercarse a ella a través de mí. Es muy lista"

"Bueno, me alegro por ambas. Qué suerte tenemos tú y yo con las chicas, desde luego."

"Ya. Este… No es precisamente Cho quien ocupa mi mente desde hace un tiempo. Oye. ¿Has notado a lo largo de tu experiencia… eh… que a Ginny le parecieran unos cerdos los chicos o que le gustara jugar a médicos con sus amigas después de los… doce o así?"

"¡Eh¡Deja en paz a mi hermana!", gritó Ron, tan alto que Ginny lo oyó y se dio la vuelta hacia ellos. "¡Cabrón!"

Los dos se quedaron sonriendo mirando a Ginny, que sonrió sólo para Harry.

* * *

**Una escritora nueva!!!!!! Me encanta que haya mas escritoras que participen con nosotros. Muchas gracias MaraG.Poe por mandarnos tu femslash la verdad es que es magnifico, yo odiaba a Cho Chang pero en esta historia me ha parecido mas que interesante XD!!! Me ha gustado mucho la pareja Hermione - Cho, de verdad que ha sido muy bueno este one - shot...**

**Ahora si REVIEWS!!! **

**Espero que sigan participando... Besos MM **


	22. Estrella Fugaz

**ESTRELLA FUGAZ  
**

**----------oOoOo----------**

Escrito por:

**Queen Evenstar  
**

**----------oOoOo----------**

Una noche muy despejada y sin frío, Luna y Ginny estaban sentadas a la orilla de un lago observando las estrellas en silencio, y mientras la rubia seguía con sus ojos fijos en los cuerpos celestes, Ginny no dejaba de mirar a esa joven de la que siempre estuvo enamorada, con quien congenió apenas se hablaron, a la que siempre defendía cuando alguien la molestaba por excéntrica, la misma que le declaró su amor hace algún tiempo haciendo que su corazón se llenara de felicidad al saber que su amor era correspondido...Sí, Luna era lo mejor que le había pasado a Ginny en la vida.

La pelirroja estaba a punto de poner su cabeza en el hombro de Luna cuando de repente ella exclamó:

-¡¡¡Mira, una estrella fugaz!!!

Ginny miró hacia el cielo, y efectivamente se veía una estrella fugaz muy preciosa pasando en medio de las otras. Ambas chicas cerraron automáticamente los ojos, y tras unos breves instantes los volvieron a abrir. Se miraron directo a los ojos, se sonrieron, se acercaron gradualmente y se besaron. Al principio el beso fue muy tierno y en el se acariciaron sus rostros, pero luego se volvió más intenso, haciendo que sus lenguas se entrecruzaran por un buen rato. Posteriormente se separaron sosteniendo sus rostros delicadamente con las manos.

-Siempre supe que al pedir un deseo a una estrella fugaz éste se cumplía, pero nunca supuse que fuera tan rápido- dijo Luna

-¿Ah sí¿Y qué pediste?- preguntó Ginny tierna

-Como ya se me cumplió, te lo diré- respondió Luna coqueta -Pedí que me dieras un beso y que nunca me dejes

-Que coincidencia, yo pedí exactamente lo mismo- respondió Ginny sonriente

Luego se volvieron a dar otro beso, más corto y delicado, y cuando se separaron, Luna dijo:

-Ginny, yo nunca te dejaré. Nunca podría hacerlo, porque te amo

-Yo también te amo, y nunca te voy a abandonar, mi amor

Las dos se abrazaron fuertemente sin intenciones de soltarse, aunque en realidad no hacían falta estrellas fugaces ni nada para demostrarse cuánto se amaban.

* * *

**Quiero pedirle una disculpa a la autora de esta historia por no haber publicado su fic antes, la verdad es que tuve una semana bastante ocupada y hasta hoy pude revisar el fic... Gracias por seguir participando con nosotras, te ha quedado bastante bien este one - shot... Saludos MM**

**REVIEWS!!!! **


	23. ¿Verdad o Reto?

**¿VERDAD O RETO?  
**

**----------oOoOo----------**

Escrito por:

**Mona Mayfair  
**

**----------oOoOo----------**

- ¿Cómo les ha ido en Pociones? – pregunto Hermione mientras caminaba junto con Ginny y Luna

La rubia iba entretenida en su mundo así que Ginny fue la que respondió – Al menos Snape no nos ha bajado puntos –

- Veo que les… -

¡Plum! – Los libros de Ginny salieron volando cuando al dar la vuelta a la esquina choco de lleno con otra chica

- Haber si te fijas por donde caminas pobretona – dijo Pansy Parkinson arrastrando las palabras

Ginny recogía sus cosas con ayuda de sus amigas, mientras Parkinson tomaba sus notas que habían quedado regadas por todo el suelo, pero entre ellas se encontró con un libro de la pelirroja.

- Creo que esto es tuyo Weasley –

Ginny miro a Pansy – Si, debe ser tuyo, es de segunda mano – rió Pansy

La pelirroja apretó las manos – Dámelo Parkinson -

- ¿O Que? – la reto Pansy

Hermione miraba expectante rogando no tener que intervenir y Luna solo miraba de un lado a otro.

- Te crees muy valiente porque vienes con tu amiguita la sangre sucia y con la lunática ¿no? -

Pansy canso a la pelirroja que se fue directo contra la morena, ambas cayeron al suelo con un gran estruendo.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, estaba acostumbrada a tener que separar a Ginny de Parkinson cuando estas llegaban a los golpes.

- Anda Luna ayúdame a separarlas -

Luna obedeció como autómata y ambas chicas se metieron en la pelea, Hermione tomando a Ginny por la cintura y Luna a la Slytherin.

- Déjame, ahora si le parto la cara – gritaba Ginny mientras Hermione trataba de controlarla

- Eres una maldita salvaje – ladraba Pansy del otro lado pataleando tratando de zafarse de Luna – Con esa familia como no vas a ser una bestia -

Ginny pudo zafarse y corrió de nuevo contra Pansy

¡Plum! – Luna cayó junto con Pansy y Ginny al suelo y trataba a toda costa de levantarse

- ¡Ahhh! – otra chica había doblado la esquina y se había tropezado con el bulto que eran Ginny, Luna y Pansy; cayo sobre ellas y la pelirroja y la morena que no distinguían quien era quien también se fueron contra Cho.

Hermione volvió a poner los ojos en blanco, se arremango la túnica y se metió en medio de la pelea dispuesta a darla por terminada.

Entre gritos, rasguños y tirones de cabello se hizo un gran barullo que termino por atraer la atención del profesor que pasaba por ahí.

- ¡Por Merlín! – las chicas al oír la voz del profesor de Pociones se detuvieron y se quedaron estáticas

Hermione jalaba a Ginny y esta tiraba de los cabellos de Pansy que era sujetada por Luna, mientras Cho estaba tirada en el suelo con las manos tapándose la cara.

- ¡Parkinson, Granger, Weasley, Lovegood, Chang! – Grito el profesor - ¡A mi despacho, de inmediato! -

Las chicas se levantaron con la cabeza gacha, Ginny tenia un labio roto, Hermione algunos rasguños en la cara, Pansy se frotaba la mejilla Luna que no tenia ningún problema se encontraba divertida y Cho ni siquiera comprendía que estaba pasando.

El despacho de Snape en las mazmorras estaba como siempre, lleno de frascos con cosas extrañas y frió, completamente lúgubre; las chicas se quedaron paradas frente al escritorio del profesor.

- No puedo creerlo – dijo Snape

- Profesor – dijo Pansy

- Cállese Parkinson – ladro Snape; las chicas bajaron la cabeza – Usted como Slytherin debería poner el ejemplo y no estar ahí peleándose como una bestia – miro a Hermione, Ginny y Luna – Síganme – hablo el profesor mientras se levantaba y salía de su despacho; las chicas salieron sin decir ni una sola palabra, una detrás de otra.

Snape para en seco y abrió una puerta que se encontraba cerca de su despacho.

- Entren – ordeno – Espero que cuando regrese hayan aprendido a tolerarse – Cerro la puerta dejando a la chicas encerradas

- ¡No! – grito Pansy pegándose a la puerta

- Lumus – dijo Hermione y su varita se encendió, estaban en una habitación de piedra con una pequeña ventana por donde entraba muy poca luz que estaba enmarcada con barrotes

- Bueno, al menos tenemos aire – dijo Ginny y se tumbo en el suelo, junto con ella Luna

Hermione encontró unas lámparas y las encendió con un toque de varita y se sentó en el piso junto a sus amigas.

- Ustedes tienen la culpa de que yo este aquí – grito Cho que estaba parada en una esquina cruzada de brazos

- Cállate Chang – le dijo Pansy – Ya tenemos suficiente como para todavía soportar tus gritos -

Ginny, Hermione y Luna rieron por lo bajo, Pansy se tumbo boca arriba mirando al techo.

El tiempo pasaba lentamente y las chicas no encontraban en que entretenerse, cambiaban de posición, caminaban de un lado a otro, se miraban y hablaban un poco.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? – pregunto Cho al aire

Hermione vio su reloj y suspiro – Media hora – dijo

- ¡Que! – dijeron que las otras chicas al unísono

- Esto es aburridísimo – dijo Ginny acostándose y dejando su cabeza sobre las piernas de Luna

- ¿Cuánto tiempo creen que nos deje aquí? – pregunto Luna saliendo de su mutismo

- Unas cuatro o cinco horas – dijo Pansy

- ¿Disculpa? – grito Cho

- Eso es lo que me han contado – Pansy hablaba tranquilamente

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer tanto tiempo? – Gruño Hermione – Tengo muchas cosas que hacer -

- Tu siempre pensando en los estudios dijo mordazmente Cho

- Cállate Chang – dijo Ginny imitando a Pansy

- Ya se – intervino Pansy, los ojos le brillaban – Vamos a jugar -

- ¿A que? Si aquí no hay nada – dijo Cho

- Verdad o Reto -

Las chicas parecían algo animadas, aunque la idea de decir verdades no les hacia mucha gracia.

- Yo empiezo – dijo Pansy sentándose en circulo junto a las demás

- ¿Por qué tu? – reclamo Ginny

- Porque ha sido mi idea -

- Bueno ya, empieza – dijo Hermione

- ¿Verdad o reto, Weasley? -

Ginny lo pensó unos segundos, estaba claro que no quería que nadie supiera sus secretos a si que – Reto – dijo muy segura

- Bien, quiero que le des un beso a Granger -

Hermione, Luna y Cho abrieron los ojos de par en par, sabían por donde iba Pansy, pero Ginny que no era nada tonta tomo la cara de Hermione y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Oye, eso no se vale – dijo Pansy – Era en los labios -

- No especificaste Parkinson – las chicas rieron al ver la cara de Pansy – Bueno ahora me toca a mi – Ginny se lo pensó pero todas sabían a quien dirigiría su pregunta – Cho¿Verdad o reto? -

La chica asiática que definitivamente no quería besar a ninguna de sus compañeras de castigo dijo – Verdad –

- ¿Aun estas enamorada de Harry? -

Todos los ojos se posaron en Cho que irremediablemente se sonrojo – Nunca estuve enamorada de el –

- Y yo que pensaba que la más perra de aquí era yo – dijo Pansy divertida

Ginny y Cho le lanzaron una mirada fulminante mientras Hermione y Luna reían divertidas.

- ¿Verdad o reto, Lovegood? -

Luna miro a Cho – Verdad –

- ¿Por qué eres tan rara? -

- Insisto – dijo Pansy tumbada en el suelo – Pensé que la mas perra aquí era yo -

A Luna no pareció importarle la pregunta así que con la mayor naturalidad posible respondió – No soy rara, solo soy diferente a ti y a la gente que te rodea Cho, las personas siempre le tienen miedo a lo diferente –

Hermione y Ginny esbozaron una sonrisa ante la respuesta de su amiga. Luna como siempre estaba atenta a todo y sabia mas que las demás, dirigió su pregunta a Pansy - ¿Verdad o reto, Parkinson? –

- Reto – dijo Pansy "Que tan peligrosa podía ser esa rubia" pensó

- Besa a Ginny en los labios por un minuto y que sea un beso con lengua -

- ¡Que! – gritaron Pansy y Ginny

- Yo que tengo que ver en esto – dijo Ginny

- Ya me escucharon – sentencio Luna

Hermione estaba divertida y Cho tenía los ojos como platos de la impresión.

Pansy se levanto y quedo sentada frente a Ginny – Anda que no tengo tu tiempo –

- Pero, pero – tartamudeo la pelirroja

Pansy tomo la mandíbula de Ginny y la acerco hacia sus labios hasta que se unieron con los suyos lentamente; la pelirroja sintió el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Pansy, su aroma y un choque eléctrico le recorrió la espalda.

"Que labios tan suaves" pensó Ginny y abrió la boca para dar paso a la lengua de Pansy, "Besa muy bien"

- ¡Por Merlín! – decía Cho

Hermione miraba a Luna buscando alguna explicación para el reto que le había puesto Pansy pero la rubia parecía estar en otro mundo como siempre; la trigueña miro su reloj, llevaban mas de tres minutos en ese beso; Cho se había tapado la cara para no ver.

- ¡Hey! – grito Hermione sacando a Ginny y Pansy de su beso – Ya se termino el tiempo -

Pansy se separo, tenia los labios rojos e hinchados y una sonrisa que no podía quitarse de la cara; Ginny por su parte estaba igual de roja que su cabello, abrió lentamente los labios y paso lentamente su lengua por ellos como si los saboreara.

Todas se quedaron calladas por un momento, la puerta se abrió de golpe e hizo que todas giraran la vista hacia ella.

- Ya pueden salir – dijo Snape y dio media vuelta

Cho fue la primera en salir y desapareció corriendo, Luna y Hermione salieron y Ginny detrás de ellas; una mano jalo a la pelirroja de nuevo hacia la habitación.

Pansy la puso contra la pared y la tomo de las manos entrelazándolas con las de ella.

- ¿Te gusto el beso? – pregunto Pansy casi en un susurro

- Claro que no – la voz de Ginny estaba temblorosa

La morena acerco su cara a la de la pelirroja que no se movió ni un milímetro, Pansy continúo y beso a Ginny, ahora el beso fue mas intenso. La pelirroja entrelazo sus manos entre el cabello de Pansy que la tomo por la cintura acercándola mas a su cuerpo, ambas dejaron escapar un gemido que fue acallado por el beso. La morena metió las manos por debajo de la falda de Ginny y toco lentamente sus muslos llegando al sexo de la chica que solo sentía escalofrió; froto un poco su mano en la entrepierna de Ginny que empezaba a estar humeada, hizo círculos mientras continuaba con los besos en los labios y en el cuello haciendo que la espalda de la pelirroja se arqueara; froto un poco mas fuerte y rápido mientras Ginny clavaba las uñas en la espalda de Pansy aguantando algunos gemidos, la pelirroja llego rápidamente al orgasmo aspirando el olor a menta que poseía el cuerpo de Pansy.

- ¿Esto si te ha gustado? – pregunto Pansy besando el cuello de Ginny

- Mas que los insultos y las peleas – respondió la pelirroja recuperando el aliento

- Espero no tener que pelear antes contigo para llegar a esto – agrego Pansy

Ginny se quedo pensando, miro a Pansy a los ojos que centelleaban.

- ¿Qué tal si seguimos practicando? – pregunto Ginny divertida

- Buena idea – Pansy la beso nuevamente y cerró la puerta

- ¿Y Ginny? – le pregunto Hermione a Luna

La rubia solo alzo los hombros haciéndole entender que no sabia, esbozo una gran sonrisa y tomo la mano de Hermione entrelazándola con la suya.

* * *

**N/A: Este one - shot lo tenia escrito desde hace un tiempo pero no lo habia pasado al PC, espero que les haya gustado... Si les gusto dejen sus REVIEWS porque son los que nos ayudan a continuar con este proyecto asi como las escritoras que se han ido uniendo a nosotras, gracias a todos por apoyarnos, gracias a ustedes crece este proyecto dia a dia...**

_**Quiero dedicarle este femslash con todo mi cariño a Rohan - Lady, nena muchas gracias por todo, por leer, por colaborar con nosotros, por escribir esas historias maravillosas e inspiradoras y sobre todo por acordarte de mi y dedicarme esas historias tan buenas que has hecho... Gracias, te mando un beso... MM**_


	24. Une Femme Avec une Femme

**UNE FEMME AVEC UNE FEMME  
**

**----------oOoOo----------**

Escrito por:

**Rohan-Lady  
**

**----------oOoOo----------**

Toma su mano cuidadosamente, como si le pidiera permiso al hacerlo a pesar de que se ha convertido en un ritual para ellas, besa cada uno de los dedos, parsimoniosamente, disfrutando de lo que hace, sin que nada en el mundo exista o sea más importante que ése momento, sólo lo hace; se acerca a los tibios labios que la esperan, que la ansían, que la desean, recibiéndola con un estremecimiento que es sucedido por una duda que corrompe el encuentro. 

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Ron

— ¿qué tiene que ver Ron con nosotras?

—me ofreció matrimonio

—el maldito sabe que estás conmigo

—aún así, me ofreció matrimonio

Ginny ríe, como si fuese una broma, pero nota en la voz temblorosa de Hermione que no bromea, peor aun, lo considera, lo sopesa como si de un problema de la escuela se tratara, se aleja un poco; la castaña la ha herido sin que se de cuenta y Hermione lo nota, sabe que su error ha entrado en las profundidades del fuego de Ginny, la abraza por la espalda, recarga su cabeza en la nuca de la pelirroja, quien sólo guarda silencio, dejando que el momento pasé.

— ¿de verdad crees que está bien?

— ¿qué?

—esto, nosotras

—no lo sé, te amo, para mi eso es más que suficiente

Hermione lanza una risita de nervios al aire, Ginny abraza a Hermione, la besa dulcemente en los labios y seca las lagrimas que se asoman antes de que caigan por sus sonrosadas mejillas.

—tú familia no nos aceptará

— ¿y que? En esta relación somos tu y yo, no ellos

La castaña comprende cada palabra como si la memorizará para sí, besa a Ginny reanudando lo que iniciaron, después de todo lo que opinen los demás está de más.

* * *

**Rohan - Lady siempre se pone las pilas y escribe nuevas historias, ojala yo tuviera tanta inspiracion, pero bueno aqui les dejo otra maravillosa historia de Hermione y Ginny ... REVIEWS!!!!**

**Saludos y Besos a todos... MM**


	25. Secreto

**SECRETO  
**

**----------oOoOo----------**

Escrito por:

**Saber Nezumi  
**

**----------oOoOo----------**

_La soledad se hace más aterradora que la oscuridad._

_Abriendo las esposas, sujetándonos las pálidas muñecas, _

_Sobre tus rodillas, ofrece las dolorosas palabras de amor. _

_Ni siquiera me importa si es pecado, por favor di que me quieres_

_y dame un beso prohibido._

- Ali Project -

Los rayos del sol entraban fuertemente por los grandes ventanales que llegaban casi a tocar el techo, aquella luz bañaba el lugar dando la sensación de que acariciaba cada rincón que encontraba, por las ventanas se podía apreciar las copas verdes de los árboles que quedaban más o menos a esa altura, algunos pájaros volaban entre ellas. El cielo… no podía apreciarse de que color estaba, más bien la luminosidad del lugar, ese brillo casi celestial, no podía dejar apreciar los colores de forma nítida, ni tampoco las figuras que la rodeaban. La chica seguía caminando por aquel pasillo desconocido, a su izquierda podía ver retratos de gente que no conocía, puestos en marcos de fina nobleza; y a su derecha podía ver los ventanales en los que su reflejo le devolvía aquella mirada confundida, pero expectante. Siguió caminando. Y a los pocos segundos una música suave, como de baile de salón, inundó el lugar; era tan delicada cada nota que parecía acariciar su cuerpo, la hipnotizaba y la llevo a comenzar una carrera desesperada tras aquel sonido. A medida que sus pasos se acercaban más al final de aquel pasillo el ritmo de la música se aceleraba más y mas, en sus oídos podía escuchar una voz dulce que cantaba en un lenguaje que no entendía y que contrastaba totalmente con aquella frenética sinfonía. De sus ojos, inexplicablemente, comenzaron a caer lágrimas que se perdían en el camino. Cada paso que daba dejaba una huella en el suelo, a causa del polvo de años, mas desaparecían ya pasados unos segundos… como si la chica que las había producido no existiera. Un fantasma, en pocas palabras.

Se detuvo de improviso y una ráfaga de viento gélido vino con ella, golpeándola por la espalda, haciendo que se levantara un poco la falda de su vestido color perla, provocando que sus rubios cabellos fueran llevados con brusquedad hacia delante cubriendo su rostro. Y la música cesó, bruscamente, para luego retomar su ritmo normal, algo adormecedor. La voz tambien dejo de escucharse y algo en el corazón de la chica se alarmó, no quería dejar de escuchar aquella voz tan seductora. Ella se había protegido de aquel viento inhumano cruzando sus brazos frente a su rostro, mas ahora que había pasado, lentamente se atrevió a mirar el lugar al que el extraño pasillo la había conducido. Tenía el mismo aire celestial que el pasillo a su espalda. ¿Dónde rayos estaba? Era una habitación de paredes perladas, algo sucias, se notaba que nadie las había limpiado en años. En la pared más alejada se podía apreciar un gran ventanal que la ocupaba casi por completo, y en una de sus esquinas faltaba un gran pedazo de cristal, talvez alguien lo había roto por accidente. Se acerco más a él, esquivando una lámpara y algunos sillones, parecía que esa estancia la utilizaban como sala de estar, pero seguía sin saber como encajaba ella en todo eso. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Se situó frente a la gran ventana, unos treinta centímetros mas arriba comenzaba la gran herida en el cristal, y allí podía apreciarse una enorme telaraña que la ocupaba por completo. La chica no se estremeció, como lo habría hecho cualquier otra persona, al ver como una araña un poco mas grande de lo normal, pequeña de cuerpo pero de largas y delgadas extremidades, bajaba por un casi invisible hilo hasta quedar frente al rostro de ella. La muchacha solo se limito a sonreír y alzar una de sus manos para tocar a la criatura de color negro, sentía curiosidad, curiosidad por aquel insecto y por todo aquel extraño entorno que la rodeaba. Sus pálidos dedos estaban a punto de rozar las patas de la araña, y en una parte de su cerebro pensó que le gustaría ser mordida por ese arácnido, para saber si todo lo que estaba sucediendo era real. La araña abrió amenazante su diminuta boca, extendiendo las grandes mandíbulas que se hallaban a cada lado… sabia que su mordida seria mortal para la chica, y pese a todo lo que le había advertido con ese gesto, la muchacha no se retiraba… movía sus patas frenéticamente, lista para atacar; fijo su vista en el dedo índice de la mano que se le acercaba, el mortal veneno recorría raudo sus entrañas esperando ser liberado, deseando matar, se dio un pequeño impulso para saltarle encima, pero…

- ¡Depulso!

La chica dio media vuelta, sorprendida y asustada por como aquel grito había quebrado la quietud del lugar, sintió como la calidez de aquel hechizo le pasaba muy cerca de una de sus mejillas y trastabillo hacia atrás. Desconcertada miro hacia la dirección en que se había alejado aquel haz de luz y solo se encontró con la aturdida araña negra estrellada contra el ventanal. ¿Qué había sido eso?

- Deberías tener mas cuidado…

Miro en todas direcciones, solo se encontró con unos cuantos sillones vacíos y unos retratos, en las paredes de en fondo, cubiertos con sabanas blancas. Alguien le había llamado por su nombre, lo sabia y no estaba loca como todos creían, ella no escuchaba voces…

- Estoy aquí, Luna.

Esta vez si supo a donde dirigir la mirada. Cuando se volteo hacia la esquina mas alejada del ventanal se topó con unos profundos ojos marrones que la miraban con intensidad, se ruborizó¿porque no podía librarse de ella ni siquiera en aquel lugar? La chica que estaba sentada sobre el marco, dando cuerda a una pequeña caja de música de color negro, la miraba dirigiéndole una suave sonrisa que hizo que los labios de la rubia temblaran sutilmente. La otra chica se percató de esto y sonrió aun más. Luna no se movió de donde estaba y siguió observando extrañada a su nueva acompañante, esta dejo de mirarla para seguir dando cuerda a aquella particular caja de música. Pasados unos minutos y terminada su labor, la chica dejo a un lado la pequeña cajita. Enseguida la música comenzó otra vez. Palmando el respaldo de un sillón cercano, forrado en terciopelo rojo, le indico a Luna que se acercara. Esta dudo, pero luego de unos instantes dio unos pasos y se dejo caer sobre el mueble color sangre. Una nube de polvo se elevo alrededor.

- Cof, cof… ¿Acaso nadie limpia este lugar?– pregunto Luna algo molesta, agitando sus manos para alejar aquella nube toxica.

No obtuvo respuesta; la extraña chica que le acompañaba, de ojos marrones, un rostro bañado en pecas y un largo cabello rojo fuego que casi le llegaba hasta la cintura, se levanto del alfeizar del ventanal en donde estaba sentada y dio unos pasos hasta situarse frente a la rubia. Esta miró hacia un lado, para que la otra no pudiera darse cuenta del rubor que cubría sus mejillas. No, aquella chica no podía darse cuenta de sus sentimientos. La otra rió y apoyó sus manos en el respaldo del sillón, acercando su cuerpo mas al de Luna, sintiendo como la otra chica trataba de alejarse inútilmente de ella; la música de salón seguía sonando de fondo, sutil y pasional a la vez.

- En este lugar solo estamos tu y yo Luna – dijo la chica con tono sensual – Y nadie vendrá a limpiar o a interrumpirnos si eso te preocupa.

Luna miro al frente y se encontró cara a cara con los pechos de la mujer a la que tanto deseaba, cerro los ojos rápida y fuertemente para no caer en la tentación de abrirlos nuevamente. Sintió que su cara ardía, y comenzo a respirar con algo de dificultad. Una mano aterciopelada se poso en su mejilla izquierda, mientras el calor del ambiente aumentaba; luego comenzo a sentir como la respiración de alguien se acercaba a su rostro, hasta confundirse con la suya.

- Luna... ¿Qué ocultas?

- ¿A que te refieres, Ginny? – pregunto la rubia, abriendo los ojos y alzando la vista inmediatamente, para encontrarse enseguida con aquellos ojos marrones que en sueños y en la vida real siempre lograban hipnotizarla, adentrarse en su alma desnuda para saber sus mas ocultos secretos y deseos.

- Quiero saber que ocultas con tanto recelo… - respondió la pelirroja materializando su varita en una de sus manos.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? – Luna se echó hacia atrás temerosa, hundiéndose en el sillón, tratando de alejarse lo más posible del cuerpo de su amiga.

- Ya veras…

Ginny posó la punta de su varita donde comenzaba el escote del vestido que llevaba Luna, susurro unas palabras con notorio placer y la punta de su varita comenzo a destellar como si un pequeño fuego hubiera nacido dentro de ella. Sonrió. Luna la observaba con miedo, pero al mismo tiempo una sensación calida recorría todo su cuerpo, provocándole pequeños temblores. No lo entendía. La varita de Ginny empezó su descenso por el vestido de la rubia, quemándolo levemente para que luego se fuera separando por si solo, dejando la blanca piel de Luna a la vista de la pelirroja, quien suspiro y siguió su trabajo a medida que la desnudez de su amiga se hacia mas evidente. Cuando llego al final de las faldas de aquel vestido y se agacho frente a las piernas abiertas de la ravenclaw, las dos se quedaron unos segundos sin hacer nada, cruzando miradas significativas.

- ¿Por qué lo haces? – pregunto Luna con un sollozo ahogado, estaba avergonzada, esa era la verdad y Ginny parecía no darse cuenta.

- Siempre he pensado que eres hermosa Luna ¿Lo sabias? – comento la pelirroja rozando delicadamente con sus dedos la parte interna de los muslos de su amiga.

- Ginny… no… - la ravenclaw no podía evitar gemir mientras lentamente las caricias de la menor de los Weasley se iban acercando más y más a aquel punto de infinito placer.

- ¿Por qué no? Desde hace tiempo lo deseas¿no es así? – pregunto la gryffindor posando uno de sus dedos sobre el fino genero que cubría el sexo de la rubia, provocándole un fuerte shock eléctrico que recorrió toda su espalda, haciéndola gemir de placer.

- Pero no… no de esta manera… - Luna ya no podía controlarse, sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas y sus ojos acuosos amenazaban con volver a soltar lagrimas. No, no le gustaba aquella manera, ella no quería de esta forma y menos con alguien que parecía no ser la persona que ella conocía y… - Ginny… por favor… no así…

- ¿Entonces como? – Ginny detuvo su placentera tortura, observo el bello rostro de la rubia y se sonrojo levemente, solo para comenzar a escuchar nuevamente sus pequeños gemidos ahogados al empezar a subir por su delgado cuerpo, dejando un camino de besos por su pálida piel.

La ravenclaw emitió un débil suspiro, no supo si de alivio al ver que Ginny se detenía o de frustración por la misma razón; ya no tenia mucho control sobre sus emociones, no sabia si quería seguir siendo torturada por aquella chica o salir corriendo de allí para perderse por aquel extraño lugar, lejos de la pelirroja, sola con su dolor. Mas no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo y decidir, ya que la gryffindor acerco su rostro al de Luna hasta que solo la separaban escasos centímetros, la miraba intensamente, la deseaba y Luna caía bajo aquel encanto a una velocidad abismal. Sus labios se acercaban inconciente a los de su amiga, pero esta los alejaba para retrasar aquel beso que las dos sabían que querían consumar. La respiración entrecortada de la rubia causaba estragos en las defensas de Ginny, haciendo que su cordura fuera diseminada por aquella niebla de locura que se estaba apoderando de su corazón, cuerpo y mente. Pero antes debía saber…

- ¿Qué ocultas? – pregunto.

- ¿Qué…? – Luna no sabia muy bien a que se refería, sus pensamientos se esfumaban, solo pensaba en aquellos rojos, sensuales y deseables labios que la incitaban a ir un paso mas allá, dejar de lado todo por lo que había luchado para reprimir aquel sentimiento y por fin gritar al mundo lo que sentía; pero…

- ¿Qué ocultas, Luna? – sorpresivamente, y con algo de desesperación por hallar una respuesta, Ginny hundió su mano por entre la ropa interior de Luna, encontrando la humedad de esta. Sus dedos comenzaron a adentrarse en aquel lugar sagrado, llevados por un sentimiento difícilmente controlable en ese momento.

- Ginny… - Luna se abrazaba a la gryffindor, enterrando sus uñas en la espalda de la pelirroja, mientras su mente se nublaba – Ginny… tu…

- ¿Si? – la aludida sentía como dos de sus dedos se internaban hasta limites nunca explorados dentro del interior de Luna, se adentraban tratando de no lastimarla, sintiendo su fragilidad.

- …me gustas… Ginny…

La música, aquella bella canción de baile de salón, cesó de improviso, un gemido hizo estremecer el lugar y la calida brisa de verano se coló por el hueco en el ventanal.

…

- Maldita sea…

Era ya de mañana, aunque esta todavía no se apoderaba del cielo completamente, ya que aun se podían ver unas pocas estrellas solitarias en él. La mayoría de los alumnos de Hogwarts todavía dormían acurrucados entre las sabanas de sus respectivas camas, sumidos en sus propias fantasías oníricas, pero en la Sala Común de Ravenclaw, tirada en el suelo junto al fuego ya consumido de la chimenea, Luna Lovegood observaba el lejano techo de madera con unas pocas lagrimas en sus grises ojos. Estaba frustrada. Levanto una mano frente su rostro y las observo. Esas mismas manos pálidas y frías se habían aferrado a la espalda de su amiga, intentado reprimir los gemidos que inevitablemente salían de su boca con cada beso de aquella chica. Con esa misma mano golpeo el suelo enfurecida.

- Maldición…

Todo había sido un sueño. Y había despertado de él, al caer desde uno de los sofás que estaban cerca de la chimenea. Se había quedado leyendo el Quisquilloso hasta altas horas de la noches, intrigada por nuevos avistamientos en Suecia del Snorkack de Asta arrugada, de seguro se había quedado dormida ahí junto al calido fuego de la chimenea. Su teoría se confirmo al ver, un poco mas allá de sus pies, una revista algo arrugada abierta en alguna pagina al azar y que mostraba a una criatura parecida a una babosa con escamas y un gran cuerno que sobresalía desde el lugar donde debería estar su frente. Luna suspiro y se levanto, sentía que todo aquello le había dado fuerzas para dar aquel paso que faltaba en todo aquel asunto. Recogió su revista del suelo, la doblo y se la acomodo bajo el brazo, con una mano se arreglo un poco el cabello (causa perdida, siguió siendo tan desaliñado como siempre) y se encamino hasta el Gran Comedor. Cuando cerro la puerta tras de si y su corazón comenzo a latir cada vez mas rápido, supo que iba a hacer lo correcto… aunque no estaba segura si las consecuencias de aquello serian buenas.

…

Ginny vio que muchos profesores ya se había levantado de sus asientos en la gran mesa que presidía el comedor, y que eran pocos los alumnos que quedaban desayunando, eso solo significaba que faltaba poco para que comenzaran las clases de la mañana. Cogió una tostada y le dio un mordisco, luego la sostuvo en su boca para acomodarse su bolso. Cuando cruzo las grandes puertas del Gran Comedor, ya había terminado de comérsela y se propuso llegar hasta los invernaderos por el pasillo central para ahorrar tiempo, pero una mano la detuvo cogiendola por el brazo. Ginny giró, soltándose bruscamente de quien le retenía, llevando su mano instintivamente al bolsillo donde llevaba oculta su varita. Mas no hubo razón para utilizarla.

- Tranquila, solo soy yo – dijo Luna mostrándole sus pálidas manos, gesto de que no la iba a atacar, ni nada parecido – Hoy andas algo paranoica ¿no crees?

- Vamos, que todo el mundo anda así desde que el año pasado los mortífagos lograron entrar en Hogwarts – dijo Ginny sonriéndole, aunque por pocos segundos ya que cuando vio la cara de su amiga, su sonrisa se esfumo completamente para pasar a ser una mueca de preocupación - ¿Acaso tuviste pesadillas o que…?

- No, nada de eso, nada de eso… - se apresuro a negar la Ravenclaw, aflojando un poco su corbata y tratando de no cruzar miradas con la pelirroja – veras… quería hablar contigo sobre algo ¿Por qué no vamos al lago?

- Pero… pronto van a comenzar las clases… - replico Ginny, no estaba acostumbrada a que su amiga quisiera faltar a clases, porque a pesar de su aspecto y lo que pudieran decir los demás de ella, Luna era responsable, tal vez solo superada por Hermione.

- Ginny, lo que tengo que decirte es de suma importancia – dijo la rubia tomando la mano de la gryffindor y arrastrándola por los pasillos hasta que salieron a las afueras del castillo.

La fría brisa de la mañana las golpeo de lleno, obligándolas a refugiarse en sus bufandas, escondiendo sus cabezas en las capuchas de las túnicas para retener el calor, sus alientos se volvieron levemente visibles y un escalofrío las recorrió a las dos. Luna sujetaba la mano de Ginny fuertemente y la arrastraba tan rápidamente hasta un árbol cercano al lago que no se percataba de que la pelirroja casi tenía que correr para seguir sus largos pasos. Cuando ya faltaban unos pocos metros para llegar a la orilla del lago, Luna soltó a Ginny y corrió hasta que llego junto al tronco del árbol, donde se dejo caer para apoyarse después en el y descansar. Caminar hasta el lago no era gran esfuerzo, pero el frío matutino helaba su nariz y no la dejaba respirar con facilidad. La pelirroja llego un poco después, dejo caer sus cosas en la hierba cubierta por el rocío, y se sentó al otro lado de aquel viejo árbol. Suspiro y se puso a recoger las hojas secas que estaban regadas a su alrededor; las tomaba entre sus manos y soplaba sutilmente haciéndolas dar vueltas en el aire para luego volver a caer en el verde pasto. Pasaron así los minutos, Luna observaba el cielo tratando de encontrar fuerzas y Ginny jugaba con las hojas esperando a que su amiga hablara. Entonces la ravenclaw comenzo a escuchar una débil música en su cabeza, baile de salón; y se dejo guiar por ella, por aquel sentimiento que se desbordaba en su interior y se desparramaba por su cuerpo. Sus mejillas enrojecieron, inhalo lentamente y luego exhalo a la misma velocidad tratando de calmar un poco los rápidos latidos de su corazón. Si no era ahora, nunca.

- Ginny, tengo que contarte un secreto – dijo la rubia al fin.

- ¿De que se trata, Luna? – pregunto Ginny, dejando a un lado la hoja que acababa de recoger para impulsarla al aire.

- Es un secreto que podría acabar con nuestra amistad para bien o para mal – continuó, agarrando un poco de hierba cercana hasta casi arrancarla de la tierra.

- Pero… Luna… - Ginny se estaba preocupando, aquella conversación no era como las que normalmente ellas tenían, y aunque sus conversaciones siempre eran algo extrañas, la que estaban manteniendo era muy rara…

- Ginny, me he dado cuenta de que hay una persona que me gusta muchísimo…

- ¿Si?

- Creo que… estoy completamente enamorada de esa persona…

- ¿Y… quien es?

Luna miro el cielo despejado, unas blancas nubes lo surcaban y el sol que salía por el Este estaba más radiante que nunca. No, hoy no seria un mal día, la brisa helada se lo decía.

- ¿Quién es, Luna? – exigía la pelirroja, impaciente.

- Esa persona… eres tú…

- ¡¿Qué…?! – aquellas palabras la habían tomado por sorpresa.

Gateando se acerco hacia el lugar donde Luna supuestamente debería haber estado sentada, mas solo encontró un poco de hierba aplastada y arrancada. Suspiro. ¿Acaso lo había soñado? Luna… ¿Luna de verdad había dicho esas palabras? Ahora ni siquiera se encontraba allí¿cómo podía saber si todo no había sido mas que su imaginación? Pero entonces algo detuvo sus rollos mentales, le estaban dando golpecitos en el hombro. Se dio media vuelta, para ver quien la interrumpía, y entonces pudo sentirlos, añorados y tan dulces como se los había imaginado; los labios de la ravenclaw se apoderaron dulcemente de los de la gryffindor, saboreándolos por primera vez. Las mejillas de Ginny se tornaron de los mismos tintes que su cabello, mientras besaba a Luna sus labios temblaban y su corazón parecía querer estallar. Se estremeció cuando, sin siquiera pensarlo, profundizaron aquel beso, los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaron y se sentía extraña; poco a poco se fueron calmando, hasta que sus labios se separaron lentamente, mas sus rostros seguían cercanos y sus miradas conectadas. Sentían el calor que emanaba de la otra, era como si todo fuera irreal. Luna estaba encima de Ginny, y esta apenas se sostenía sobre el suelo con sus codos.

- Te amo… Ginny… -dijo la pelirroja acariciándole una mejilla y sonriéndole – desde hace mucho tiempo que lo hago…

- Luna, yo… - la gryffindor no sabia que decir, había sido todo muy rápido – tambien tengo algo que confesarte.

- ¿Y de que se trata?

- Es un secreto que tambien he guardado desde hace mucho…

- Dímelo, entonces, si tanta es la urgencia…

- Luna… yo tambien te amo…

- Me alegra saberlo, Ginny.

Y se volvieron a besar, esta vez despacio y disfrutando de aquella dulce caricia. Fue un beso corto, pero dulce, y cuando se separaron las dos se sonrieron. Luna se levanto y le extendió una mano a Ginny para ayudarla tambien a pararse. Esta se la estrecho y recogió sus cosas para acomodárselas nuevamente a la espalda. La rubia tomo con delicadeza la mano de su novia, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella y emprendieron su marcha hasta el castillo. Debían regresar antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de su ausencia.

- ¿Sabias que han habido nuevos avistamientos de Snorkacks al sur de Suecia, Ginny?

- ¿En serio? Lo leíste en el Quisquilloso, me imagino.

- Si, y mi padre esta planeando otra expedición en su búsqueda…

- ¿Ira a Suecia?

- Y a toda Europa si es necesario.

- ¿Iras con él, Luna?

- Claro, será interesante.

- Estarás muy lejos…

- Por eso te lo menciono, Ginny.

- No entiendo…

- ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a mi y a mi padre?

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¡Vamos! Será entretenido.

- ¿Estas segura que tu padre estará de acuerdo?

- Claro que si, el no permitiría que me alejara de mi novia por todo el verano.

- Un viaje juntas por Europa…

- Si, juntas, como debió ser siempre

* * *

**Una nueva escritora!!!!! No saben que emocionada estoy de que mas escritoras se nos unan al reto, gracias a todas por participar y por enviarnos estas historias, me ha encantado este Luna - Ginny...**

**Gracias Saber Nazumi por compartir este femslash con nosotros, escribes bastante bien chica, esperamos tener mas escritos tuyos muy pronto al igual que de las otras escritoras que ya participan con nosotros y de nuevos escritores que se quieran unir a este proyecto... **

**De veras que me ha encantado este one - shot se me ha hecho mas que hermoso ¿no creen?, dejenoslo saber con sus REVIEWS!!!! que son los que nos ayudan a continuar escribiendo...**

**Besos y hasta la proxima... MM**


	26. Buenas Noches

**BUENAS NOCHES  
**

**----------oOoOo----------**

Escrito por:

**Queen Evenstar  
**

**----------oOoOo----------**

Esa noche de viernes llegó a casa del trabajo como todas las noches, pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones, no estaba cansada. En cuanto abrió la puerta, el olor a café capucchino la recibió de lleno y eso la hizo sonreír, no sólo porque más rato tomaría algo reponedor, sino porque era una señal de que ella la esperaba con algo que sabía que le gustaba, y al mismo tiempo significaba que a esas alturas ya la conocía mejor que a sí misma. Lanzó sus zapatos a cualquier lado, y casi de inmediato se la escuchó gritar desde la cocina:

-Mione¿Eres tú?

-Sí Gin- respondió ella

A los pocos segundos Ginny salió de la cocina sonriendo de tal manera que Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse maravillada una vez más con esa chica que la hacía sentirse muy querida. La pelirroja se paró muy cerca de la castaña, quedando sólo a escasos centímetros de ella, y tras unas breves caricias, se besaron lenta y suavemente. Hermione acarició el cabello sedoso de

Ginny, y ésta acariciaba la espalda de la castaña, y aunque les hubiera gustado seguir más tiempo así, se separaron lentamente.

-Será mejor que nos tomemos ese café antes que se enfríe- dijo Ginny tierna

-Está bien- respondió Hermione

Las chicas se sentaron en el sillón a tomarse los tazones de café capucchino, y en todo ese rato conversaron de muchas cosas, que iban desde anécdotas de sus respectivos trabajos hasta las peripecias vividas en Suecia por Luna, pues ese mismo día Ginny recibió una carta de parte de la rubia, quien arrancó de una horda de polillas en su intento por ver a un Snorcack de Asta Arrugada. Luego lavaron sus tazas y regresaron al living, pero ninguna habló por un largo rato, hasta que Ginny se sintió nerviosa por la forma en que Hermione la miraba

-¿Qué pasa Herms?- preguntó la pelirroja

-Gin...eres muy hermosa- respondió Hermione mirándola maravillada

-¿En serio?- dudó Ginny

-Hablo muy en serio- respondió Hermione sonriente - No sabes cómo late mi corazón cuando pienso en ti, y cada vez que estamos juntas es como si fuera la primera vez, cuando nos declaramos nuestro amor en el balcón del palacio en donde se hizo la fiesta aquella. ¿Te acuerdas?

-Cómo olvidar el día más importante de mi vida- respondió Ginny, cuya memoria se fue de inmediato a una fiesta realizada hace dos años en un palacio, con motivo de la salida del colegio de Ginny. Hermione fue invitada a la fiesta, y durante toda esa noche estuvo nerviosa, cosa que no escapó a la atenta mirada de Ginny, que en un momento determinado decidió seguirla hasta que llegó a una balcón extenso, y con paso firme caminó hasta encontrarse frente a frente con ella, pues ese nerviosismo le estaba preocupando

-¿Qué pasa Herms?- preguntó Ginny

-¿Ah?- fue lo único que dijo la castaña

-¿Qué pasa?- repitió Ginny

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Hermione

-Porque a lo largo de toda la fiesta te he visto muy nerviosa. He visto cómo te frotas las manos y cómo te paseas de un lado a otro, además de lo temerosa de tu mirada

A esas palabras, Hermione sólo supo responder con silencio. En un nuevo intento por saber qué le pasaba a su amiga, Ginny la abrazó de lado, y en ese mismo instante la castaña no aguantó más y la besó apasionadamente en los labios. Dicho beso, corto por lo demás, tomó a la pelirroja por sorpresa, aunque correspondió de todas formas. Cuando se separaron, Ginny se mostró atónita, mientras que Hermione se veía aterrada

-Herms...- fue todo lo que pudo decir Ginny

-Ginny, estoy enamorada de ti. Durante mucho tiempo me lo guardé, pero la verdad es que ya no pude seguir aguantando lo que siento por ti, y por eso hice lo que hice. Era ahora o nunca- respondió Hermione nerviosa

-¿En serio?- preguntó Ginny con cierto brillo en la mirada

-Así es. Te amo, y me gustaría estar contigo por siempre- respondió Hermione con un evidente temor a ser rechazada

-Y lo estarás- dijo Ginny

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó Hermione sin entender mucho

-Herms, yo también te amo, y me encantaría ser tu novia por siempre- respondió Ginny sonriente

-Gin... te amo

-Yo también- y junto con ello se volvieron a besar, ésta vez más lento

-Esa noche estabas nerviosa como nunca antes te había visto- dijo Ginny

-Y traté de disimularlo, pero no me resultó- respondió Hermione risueña

-Sin duda, esa fue la mejor noche de mi vida- dijo Ginny

-La mía también, amor- respondió Hermione

Se volvieron a besar, y al tiempo que se tomaban sus rostros con delicadeza, Hermione se recostó en el sillón, quedando Ginny encima suyo. Como siempre, sus lenguas se encontraron casi de inmediato, y al acabar, se fueron a acostar, aunque no tenían mucho sueño. Ya en la cama, Hermione le dice a Ginny:

-Buenas noches, Gin

-Herms, todas mis noches son más que buenas teniéndote a mi lado

-Contigo me siento plena

-Y yo igual

Acercándose, se dieron un tierno beso de buenas noches y luego se abrazaron, asegurándose de darse cariño, protección, y por sobre todo, amor mutuo


	27. Sábado

**SÁBADO  
**

**----------oOoOo----------**

Escrito por:

**Claudia2  
**

**----------oOoOo----------**

No abrió los ojos, no era realmente necesario, sólo mantuvo su rostro hundido en la almohada, se concentró completamente en sentir aquel rostro sobre su espalda, siempre aquello la hacía temblar, sentir su pelo sobre su piel, mientras sus labios, suaves e inmóviles la rozaban levemente. Pero por más que le gustara era profundamente incómodo, su espalda ajena a sus sentimientos, amenazaba con contracturarse; suspiró molesta y se movió con la suficiente delicadeza como para no despertarla. En su intento sólo recibió un gruñido de parte de su acompañante, ante lo cual sonrió; estuvo algunos segundos debatiéndose entre acurrucarse junto a la mujer que dormía sobre la cama o levantarse y tomar desayuno. Negó suavemente y salió de la habitación.

-----------

Era sábado, le encantaban los sábados, amaba hundirse entre las sabanas sin tener que pensar en levantarse, sabiendo que podía dormir, y dormir, y bueno, también dormir. Pero aquel sábado no podía cumplir su cometido como quería, por razones completamente desconocidas estaba despierta a una hora nada prudente. Si, se había despertado, y eso, no estaba bien; no era siquiera medianamente aceptable, menos aún a las 10 de la mañana.

Pero algo tenía que haber pasado, no se parte de la nada. Enumeró:

1.- ¿Había alguien allí que pudiera despertarla? no, por lo menos no en esa cama, tan perdida no estaba.

2.- ¿Crookshanks se había rebelado y estaba saltando sobre ella? No, eso tampoco, además, el gato estaba muy viejo para esos trotes. Saltar en su vocabulario significaba la muerte.

3.- ¿Un psicópata con el rostro tapado venía por la puerta con un cuchillo, trayendo consigo aquel aire helado?

En ese momento no tuvo que pensar en nada más, descubrió claramente porque no seguía durmiendo, tenía frío, había una corriente de aire. Maldijo esa obsesión de Hermione por ventilar, gruñendo tomó una de las frazadas de la cama y se abrazó a ella, para luego salir de la habitación.

-----------

Hay que decir que Hermione no estaba haciendo el desayuno, no, no se esmeraba en unos panqueques ni en huevos revueltos, eso si, fiel a la tradición tomaba un rico jugo de naranja, mientras sentía el aire frío de la mañana. Empezó a tener frío, pensó en ir a buscar algo para abrigarse, pero a decir verdad no era capaz de moverse de ahí, sólo quería un chaleco o una chaqueta, pero su varita estaba tan lejos, tan lejos. Ginny aún debía estar durmiendo, y lo más seguro es que estaría así por varias horas más, lo peor es que sabía que en algún momento tendría que dejar la comodidad que la embargaba en aquellos momentos y rendirse a lo inevitable. ¡Pero era injusto!, cada vez que lograba la comodidad exacta, faltaba algo, o tenía frío, o hambre, o sed, o… cualquier cosa.

En eso sintió una frazada que caía sobre sus hombros, y unos labios en su cuello, acomodó su cabeza en el hombro de su mujer.

Gin... – murmuró suavemente.

Dime, cariño – ahora atacaba su clavícula, provocando suaves gemidos en su pareja.

Hermione se giró y la miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

¿Tú quien eres y qué le hiciste a Ginevra Weasley? – su voz estaba cargada de sospecha, mientras una sonrisa se asomaba a sus labios. – tú no te levantas temprano un sábado, y menos aún de buen humor¿qué me vas a pedir?

La pelirroja rió y dió un paso hacía adelante.

Te ves preciosa cuando me miras así – sus manos aprisionaron la cintura de la castaña – la verdad amor, es que por tu culpa estoy despierta. Sólo a ti se te ocurre ventilar a las 10 de la mañana, y ya que estoy en pie, y perdí tantas horas de sueño gracias a ti, tienes que recompensarme.

Al pronunciar las últimas palabras levantó una ceja provocativa, y la beso suavemente. La castaña profundizó el beso, no notó como el vaso que tenía en su mano se hacía pedazos en el piso, la arrastró hasta que su espalda tocó la pared. Mientras Ginny, sonriendo, aventuró con sus manos a la espalda de su mujer.

-----------

Las nubes se movían presurosas, cubriéndose unas con otras, el gris se mezclaba con la luz, amenazando lluvia. El pasto se hundía bajo el peso de su cuerpo, en aquel momento se sentía tan parte de la tierra. Movió la cabeza, acomodándose.

Hermione gruñó ante el movimiento de la pelirroja. Ésta estaba apoyada en su estomago, mientras ella le hacía cariño en el pelo. Sus dedos se hundían suavemente entre su cabello, haciéndole cerrar los ojos.

Siempre tuve razón – sonrió arrebatadora – no hay nada mejor que los sábados.

* * *

**Una nueva y muy buena escritora, gracias Claudia2 por participar, me encanta este femslash y tambien los sabados por supuesto XD!!!, Hermione y Ginny simplemente son un encanto, espero leer mucho mas de ti, asi que por favor animen a esta escritora y a las demas con sus REVIEWS!!!!**

**Besos... MM **


	28. La Carta

**LA CARTA **

**----------oOoOo----------**

Escrito por:

**Mona Mayfair  
**

**----------oOoOo----------**

Abrió la puerta de su apartamento, era un lugar pequeño, tenia un sillón por aquí, un librero por allá y mas allá caminando por el pasillo frente a su habitación estaba el estudio; entro lentamente como si alguien la fuera a sorprender, pero¿quien? si hay no había nadie mas que ella; tomo asiento frente a un gran escritorio de madera labrada que había comprado con su primer sueldo, abrió el cajón superior del lado derecho y rebusco entre varios papeles un pergamino en blanco, nunca había sido muy ordenada; mojo su pluma de búho en el tintero y la sostuvo un momento en el aire, pensando lo que iba a escribir.

_Querida Luna: _

Comenzó a escribir, pero jamás le había dicho querida, que tonterías eran aquellas, tacho inmediatamente lo que había acabado de trazar sobre el pergamino. Volvió a mojar la pluma en el tintero y esta vez con más seguridad empezo a escribir.

_Luna: _

_Acabo de regresar a mi apartamento, Harry me ha dejado en la puerta y me ha dado un tierno beso, a veces siento que aun es demasiado niño, fuimos al cine, ese invento muggle donde ves en una gran pared personas moviéndose así como en nuestras fotografías, es extraño pero me encanta ir a ver esas¿como dice Harry?, a si, películas... No se porque te escribo esto, siempre que empiezo una carta para ti hablo de Harry..._

_Te he extrañado últimamente rubita, no te he visto muy poco en estas semanas, se que soy una ingrata, eres mi mejor amiga y ni siquiera te he mandado una carta, pero por eso estoy escribiendo esto, para contarte todo lo que me ha pasado y lo que tengo dentro._

_Recuerdas aquel día Luna, seguro que si pero al igual que yo no lo has mencionado, no se porque lo escondemos o tratamos de olvidarlo, he estado repasando mentalmente lo que paso una y otra vez y tengo que decirte que fue de las mejores experiencias que he tenido en mi vida, yo tenia curiosidad y tu también y lo único que hicimos fue responder a toda esa curiosidad que teníamos dentro¿ves algo malo en eso?, yo no aunque a veces me siento mal sobre todo por Harry; pero bueno dejemos a Harry fuera de esto, lo que paso fue solo entre nosotras dos, solo nosotras Luna, tu y yo..._

_Cuando me concentro mucho aun puedo sentir tus labios que temblaban posándose sobre los míos, ambas estábamos muy nerviosas, tus labios eran suaves y se amoldaban perfectamente a los míos, tenían un sabor a goma de mascar de fresa que hacia que quisiera devorarlos y eso hice, tome suavemente tu cara y entrelacé mis manos con tus cabellos haciendo mas profundo nuestro beso; tu lengua pequeña y escurridiza llego a probar la mía; de momento fuimos un poco mas allá, tome tus manos aun temblorosas y aprovechando que estábamos sobre mi cama me acomode sobre ti, creo que te lo esperabas porque te moviste rápidamente y pusiste tus labios sobre mi cuello, un escalofrió me recorrió completamente y no pude evitar un suspiro; tenia los ojos cerrados pero seguramente ese suspiro hizo que sonrieras de esa manera tan enigmática que me encanta; continuamos lentamente, tu piel estaba tan suave con olor a menta que salía por cada uno de tus poros, mis labios empezaron a recorre poco a poco tu cuello y en cuanto me encontré con los botones de tu blusa me detuve, quizás tu no querías ir mas allá de besos y algunas caricias pero al ver que me detenía tu sonreíste y desabrochaste ante mi asombro cada uno de los botones de esa blusa rosa que me encanta como se te ve, creo que te acompañe a comprarla para una cita que tenias con mi hermano; usabas ropa interior rosa pastel que contrastaba con tu hermosa piel blanca; mis besos hicieron un largo recorrido por todo tu torso y tu abdomen; me aventure mas allá del botón de tus jeans, aun recuerdo tus suspiros y como tenias los ojos apretados cuando llegue a poner mi lengua sobre tu punto mas sensible, tenias un sabor agridulce que me es difícil describir pero que jamás había probado en toda mi vida y que quisiera volver a tener entre mis labios... Jamás olvidare ese largo estremecimiento acompañado de un suave suspiro que me hizo saber que habías tenido un orgasmo, un orgasmo que yo había causado, te imaginas Luna, yo te había causado un orgasmo, jamás me creí capaz de hacerle sentir a una mujer tanta excitación como para llegar a aquel punto... No te mentiré Luna, me encanto la sensación de hacerte sentir aquello, de como tu cuerpo temblaba debajo del mió, de como te aferraste a las sabanas, de como tu respiración entrecortada volvía a la normalidad mientras yo miraba ese color escarlata que tenias en las mejillas, te miraba como una boba, me tenias fascinada con tu blanca piel, tus rojos labios, tus pupilas azules completamente dilatadas y esa sonrisa ¡Por Merlín! esa sonrisa que podría hacer que cualquiera se derritiera...  
_

_Me abrazaste torpemente, tus manos temblaban al igual que tus labios y todo tu cuerpo, me besaste como jamás me habían besado antes, era una mezcla de pasión y ternura que me hizo casi desvanecerme, exploraste mi cuerpo y encontraste que tenia partes sensibles donde yo jamás lo hubiera imaginado; besaste mi espalda con devoción recorriéndola una y otra vez; mi ropa te estorbaba y para serte sincera no se como hiciste para quitarme lo que tenia puesto tan rápidamente porque cuando abrí los ojos estaba desnuda y tu besabas mi cuello y mis pechos que estaban completamente duros, lamiste cada centímetro de mi piel llenándome de nuevas sensaciones, jamás podré olvidar tu mirada azul clavada en mis ojos miel, como tu rubia cabellera me hacia cosquillas en la cara, como sonreíamos, era como un juego, una travesura; me tocaste tiernamente haciendo que el orgasmo se detuviera varias veces, cada vez te deseaba mas y mas, saboreaba tus labios entre los míos, te tocaba, me tocabas; te frotabas contra mi mientras yo besaba tu pecho; enredamos nuestros cuerpos, mi cabello pelirrojo resaltaba sobre tu piel blanca, no se cuanto tiempo duraron aquellas caricias, aquellos besos, ese delicioso aroma de tu perfume mezclado con nuestro sudor; seguiste frotando una y otra vez hasta que muy lentamente sentí como explotaba por dentro, como una oleada me recorría desde el centro de mi cuerpo hasta la punta de cada uno de los vellos de mi cuerpo… En ese momento me abracé a ti buscando tu calor, estabas completamente ruborizada, supongo que yo también lo estaba, nos besamos por largo rato sin decir nada, nos abrazamos escondidas entre las sabanas…_

_Después de lo que me parecieron unos pocos minutos te levantaste y te vestiste, yo hice lo mismo, no dijimos nada en esos momentos; te invite a la cocina y para tomar un té; charlamos acerca de lo que había pasado, nos repetimos una y otra vez que había sido una experiencia por mera curiosidad, que éramos amigas y que mejor que saciar una curiosidad de esas con un amiga; nos repetíamos constantemente que solo había sido por curiosidad pero ambas sabemos que no es cierto Luna, no era una simple curiosidad, tu lo sabes y yo lo se…_

_Nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla en la puerta de mi apartamento, casi no podía mirarte a los ojos y note que tu me evadías la mirada; te fuiste y me quede parada ahí en la puerta viendo como bajabas las escaleras, camine hacia el balcón y te vi atravesar la calle, suspire y volví a mi habitación que aun estaba impregnada a nuestro aroma, si Luna nuestro aroma, ni tuyo ni mió, era nuestro; ahora todo en esa habitación tenia que ver con nosotras…_

_Te quiero rubita, eres mi mejor amiga; te he visto pocas veces desde ese día, hemos charlado en el café, en tu apartamento, en el ministerio cuando he ido a visitarte; pero no hemos hablado de lo que paso; yo no me atrevo, tengo miedo que tal si me dices que no lo recuerdas o que no te gusto o simplemente dejas de hablarme; creo que a ti te pasa lo mismo; te conozco lo suficiente como para saber lo que piensas, o eso creo… _

_Te quiero Luna, eres en la única que confió, la que sabe mis cosas, la que mejor me conoce, mi paño de lagrimas, mi confidente, la que no me juzga, la que comparte todos mis gustos, la que siempre me dice la verdad, la que no me teme, la que me acepta con todas mis locuras; no quiero perderte, no sabría que hacer sin ti… _

_Eres la única Luna, eres mi rubita, eres mi niña, eres mi preciosa Luna; jamás podré sentir por otra mujer lo que siento por ti; eres la única y nunca habrá otra mujer para mi que no seas tu Luna…_

_Te escribo con toda mi sinceridad, con el corazón en la mano, con todos los sentimientos que tengo a flor de piel, con el alma hecha jirones de tantas dudas, con el sufrimiento que causan las dudas…_

_Ginevra Weasley_

La joven pelirroja dejo de lado la pluma de búho, tomo el pergamino y lo leyó y releyó bajo la luz de la vela que estaba sobre el escritorio, unas pequeñas lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas pero no se permitió mas que unas cuantas lagrimas, doblo meticulosamente el pergamino y lo sello con lacra; se levanto algo mareada, se acerco a la chimenea y atizo un poco el fuego, esa noche sentía que tenia un hueco y que el aire invernal le atravesaba el cuerpo, tal vez el fuego de la chimenea le haría sentir mas calor; volvió a atizar el fuego, miro la carta donde estaba escrito el nombre de Luna Lovegood e inesperadamente la aventó al fuego; sus ojos miel se concentraron en el fuego, el pergamino se consumió rápidamente, mucho mas de lo que ella esperaba, al final solo quedaron cenizas; Ginny miro el fuego por otro largo rato y después lo apago; salio al pasillo y entro en su habitación, se cambio la ropa por el pijama y se acostó tranquilamente escondiendo el rostro entre las almohadas que aun tenían el aroma a menta de su preciosa Luna, lloro y lloro hasta dormirse de cansancio como lo había hecho todas las noches desde que la rubia había estado con ella en esa cama que habían hecho suya, ya no era mas la cama de Ginny, ni tampoco la cama donde había estado Luna, era un lugar donde habían estado las dos, donde las dos habían sido una.

* * *

_**He regresado, habia estado ausente por un tiempo pero de momento me dan algunas rachas de inspiracion y entonces es cuando escribo... Este femslash esta dedicado con todo mi cariño para Rohan - Lady, el Luna Ginny que te prometi ya ha quedado plasmado en palabras, sabes lo mucho que te quiero y lo especial que eres para mi... Gracias por todo peke, sobre todo por tu amistad... **_

_**Un beso... Mona Mayfair**__  
_


	29. Pensamientos

**PENSAMIENTOS**

----------oOoOo----------

Escrito por:

**Queen Evenstar**

----------oOoOo----------

Esa noche estaba despejada, y como siempre se fue hasta el balcón de su casa. El cielo estaba bellamente adornado por las estrellas que la miraban desde lo más alto y por la luna llena, que siempre le había gustado ver. Tras mirar lejanamente a las personas, pensó, como solía hacerlo todo el tiempo. Pensó en lo afortunada que era por haber logrado hacer realidad sus sueños, pensó en lo feliz que se sentía por ser correspondida por aquella rubia que siempre fue su gran amor, pensó en cómo los nervios la dominaban cuando la veía y no se atrevía a decirle lo que sentía, pensó en todas esas sensaciones maravillosas que tuvo cuando se dieron el primer beso, pensó cuánto le encantaba que pusiera sus delicados dedos en su prominente cabellera castaña cada vez que se acariciaban, pensó en lo hermosa que se veía ella con sus ojos azules y su sonrisa desde que estaban juntas. En fin, ella recordaba con lujo de detalles cada instante vivido junto a ella hasta que su voz, al principio lejana y luego cercana y susurrada al oído, la hizo aterrizar de vuelta a la realidad:

-¿En qué estás pensando ahora?- escuchó que le preguntaba al tiempo que la abrazaba por la cintura y reposaba su cabeza en su hombro izquierdo

-En muchas cosas, Luna querida- respondió ella

-¿En serio¿Y puedo saber de qué se tratan todos esos pensamientos, Herms?- preguntó Luna, tan curiosa como siempre

-Sí...pero como son muchos, los resumiré en pocas palabras- respondió Hermione coqueta -Estaba pensando en lo feliz que estoy de tenerte a mi lado y en lo mucho que te amo

-Mi amor, yo también me siento muy feliz de compartir mi vida contigo, y créeme que nunca te dejaré ir- dijo Luna

Al oír esas palabras, Hermione sólo sonrió y se quedó en silencio. Ambas permanecieron en silencio por un largo rato, hasta que la rubia comenzó a repartir besos por el suave cuello de la castaña, que al sentir que su amada subía hasta su cara, se dio vuelta para recibir los pequeños labios de Luna en los suyos. Ese beso estaba lleno de ternura y amor, y cuando se separaron, Hermione acarició el rostro de Luna, mientras que la rubia enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de Hermione

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, Luna

-Eres tan hermosa, Hermione

-Te amo

-Yo también

* * *

**¿No son lindisimas Hermione y Luna?, Aqui tenemos otra historia de Queen Evenstar, gracias por seguir con nosotras chica, tus historias siempre son fantasticas ... Esperamos que visiten nuestra pagina de Mil y Un Femslash _(pueden ver el link en el profile en homepage) _donde encontraran algunos one shots que aqui no hemos publicado... Gracias a todos por seguir con nosotras y espero que pronto tengamos nuevos escritores... Un beso Mona Mayfair**

**Ahora si REVIEWS!!!!**


	30. Mas que amigas

**MAS QUE AMIGAS  
**

**----------oOoOo----------**

Escrito por:

**Mona Mayfair  
**

**----------oOoOo----------**

Amiga, solo amiga; una y otra vez retumbaban aquellas palabras en su cabeza; solo eran amigas y ella no quería perder esa amistad por un impulso.

La cama tamaño matrimonial cada vez se hacia mas pequeña a medida que pasaba aquella noche que parecía eterna; no podía dejar de observarla desde que se había dormido, la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventaba acariciaba el trigueño rostro de su compañera de cama, sus ojos color miel estaban cerrados; dormía placidamente boca arriba, su respiración era lenta y aquel sube y baja que hacia su pecho empezaba a adormecer a la pelirroja.

Era invierno y como varios años atrás compartían la misma habitación en Grimauld Place, pero ahora todo era diferente, pasarían una hermosa Navidad sin preocupaciones, la guerra había terminado y ahora todo era calma.

Ginny Weasley miro por ultima vez a Hermione antes de cerrar los ojos para dormir, acaricio su mejilla y paso suavemente uno de sus dedos sobre los labios rojos de la trigueña, se contuvo nuevamente, quería probar esos labios; se volvió y se acurruco sobre su almohada apretó los ojos y una lagrima resbalo.

Amiga, solo amiga; Ginny pensó que era su conciencia que jugaba nuevamente con ella y le hablaba entre sueños.

- Ojala algún día podamos ser mas que amigas -

Esa no era su conciencia, era la voz de Hermione que apenas y era audible, Ginny se movió un poco para escuchar mejor las palabras de su amiga, sintió inmediatamente como el cuerpo de Hermione se tensaba, después volvía a relajarse y se pegaba al suyo; ahora sentía la respiración de la trigueña sobre su oído. Hermione suspiro y empezó a enredar uno de sus dedos en los cabellos pelirrojos de Ginny, la chica sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda y se giro un poco; la trigueña se separo de Ginny repentinamente al ver que su amiga se movía, se acomodo en su lado de la cama y se cubrió con las sabanas lo mas rápido que pudo.

Ginny rió un poco al ver la reacción nerviosa de la trigueña – Hermione – la llamo pero no hubo respuesta – Se que no estas dormida – insistió Ginny

- Perdón no quería despertarte – dijo apenadísima Hermione dándose la vuelta para tratar de ver a Ginny en aquella oscuridad pero no contó con que la pelirroja estaba muy cerca y con que la cama era mas pequeña de lo que ella pensaba; así que cuando se encontró frente a Ginny esta apenas y le dio tiempo de reaccionar y se abalanzó sobre sus labios, esos labios que tanto había deseado; Hermione no respondió al beso en seguida, se puso rígida, pero al sentir las manos de la pelirroja por su cuello se dejo llevar, tanto que pensó que este era otro de sus tantos sueños con la pelirroja.

El beso aminoro y se separaron bruscamente, Ginny se giro y se tapo con la sabana, estaba completamente ruborizada, que tal si lo que había dicho Hermione era por algún otro motivo, tal vez lo que había escuchado no era cierto, tal vez se refería a que ojala algún día fueran mas que amigas a que fueran cuñadas. Las ideas se agolpaban en la mente de la pelirroja que estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico, no sentía que Hermione se moviera así que con todos esos sentimientos encontrados se giro.

- Hermione - , - Ginny - dijeron al mismo tiempo las chicas

- Yo – otra vez hablaron a la par

- Sabes – de vuelta habían dicho la misma palabra al mismo tiempo

Hermione empezó a reír y eso tranquilizo a la pelirroja, al menos no estaba enojada.

- Habla tu primero Gin – dijo la trigueña

- Lo siento – fueron las palabras de Ginny – No pude contenerme, me gustas mucho Hermione, lo siento no puedo seguir escondiéndolo – la pelirroja empezó a llorar y no podía contenerse

- No llores preciosa – dijo Hermione y la abrazo colocándola en su pecho, acariciando su cabello, tratando de que se calmara – Se que escuchaste lo que dije Ginny -

Esas palabras fueron mágicas para la pelirroja porque dejo de llorar – No se como sucedió pero yo no quiero solo ser tu amiga, quiero ser algo mas, me atreví a decir aquellas palabras porque he notado como me miras, como me tratas; no me sorprende que tu no hayas notado como he cambiado yo contigo porque se que eres muy despistada –

Ginny que tenia la cabeza enterrada en el pecho de Hermione la levanto y vio esos ojos miel que le encantaban, estaban brillantes como si centellearan.

- Me gustas Ginny, te quiero desde hace mucho y supe que tú me querías incluso desde antes que tú lo supieras, he sabido esperar y aquí estoy Ginny, aquí estoy para ti y lo voy a estar siempre -

- ¿Pero porque no me dijiste nada? -

- Porque sabia que no estabas lista Gin, llevo tanto tiempo deseando que pasara lo que sucedió hoy, que por fin te decidieras y no fueran tus dedos los que tocaran mis labios si no tus labios los que los tocaran -

- ¿Ahora somos mas que amigas? -

- ¿Tu que crees? -

- Que te amo – sonrió Ginny al poder expresar lo que en realidad sentía por Hermione

- Entonces creo que si, somos mas que amigas – Hermione la abrazo y deposito un suave beso en la mejilla de la pelirroja, se recostó y acomodo a Ginny sobre su pecho, le acaricio el cabello en silencio mientras la pelirroja descansaba.

- Te amo Ginevra – dijo Hermione suavemente, mientras Ginny caía en brazos de Morfeo con las caricias que le hacia la trigueña

La pelirroja sonrió al escuchar aquellas palabras, estaba media dormida pero Hermione escucho un suave – Yo también – que salio de los labios de Ginny

La trigueña miraba la luna, mientras seguía acariciando ese pelirrojo cabello que tanto le gustaba, mientras saboreaba aquel beso que por fin había alcanzado después de tanto tiempo de espera y mientras se perdía en el aroma de Ginny solo podía pensar en una cosa - Ella y Ginny siempre habían sido mas que amigas -

* * *

_**N/A: Este one shot es para Queen Evenstar, me pidio un Hermione Ginny y espero que te guste chica, gracias por apoyarnos en este proyecto, por seguir escribiendo historias maravillosas y sobre todo gracias por tu amistad... Un beso Mona Mayfair**_

**Espero sus reviews, asi como que se unan al reto, intentenlo una vez que empiezas a escribir ya no puedes parar, veanme a mi XD!!! **


	31. En medio de la guerra

**EN MEDIO DE LA GUERRA **

**----------oOoOo----------**

Escrito por:

**Mona Mayfair  
**

**----------oOoOo----------**

La tarde era nublada y lluviosa, los pasillos del Castillo de Hogwarts estaban completamente desiertos cuando una joven mujer de cabello negro y corto hasta la oreja salió corriendo de la sala de Slytherin.

- Maldito Draco – Pansy echaba humo por la boca – Mira que hacerme eso a mí -

La joven empezó a correr desesperada, su estado de animo era igual al del tiempo lluvioso y nublado, apenas empezaba a obscurecer cuando la chica salio del Castillo hecha una furia y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta que cayo rendida sobre sus rodillas maldiciendo al rubio.

El uniforme se lleno de lodo al igual que sus piernas, se sentía miserable, como si algo se hubiera roto por dentro y nada ni nadie pudiera repararlo, pego con los puños en el pasto lodoso y se salpico la cara y el cabello, al sentir el lodo en su cara levanto sus manos y las paso entre su cabello haciendo completamente para atrás, alzo la vista al cielo y se quedo contemplando la lluvia, sintiendo como el agua fría le inundaba la cara, como aquellas gotas de lluvia calmaban su pena y como escurrían por su rostro dándole la tranquilidad a su alma.

Pansy estaba completamente empapada ahí hincada en medio de los terrenos de Hogwarts rogando por ser encontrada, por contarle a alguien lo que sentía y al mismo tiempo pidiendo que nadie apareciera y que le dejaran ahí sola muriendo lentamente.

- Vaya ya vieron – dijo Ron señalando hacia donde estaba Pansy

- ¿Quién será? – pregunto Harry enfocando la vista

- Es Parkinson – respondió Hermione impactada

- Que loca ¿no? – Dijo Ron – Eso de estarse mojando, va a agarrar una pulmonía -

Los chicos habían ido a visitar a Hagrid y ahora regresaban al Castillo bajo la capa invisible.

- Algo debe pasarle – dijo Hermione

- Si, pero a nosotros no nos interesa – agrego Harry algo molesto

Hermione se salio de la capa invisible y apretó el paso hacia donde estaba la Slytherin que parecía no darse cuenta de nada.

- Regresen sin mí – les grito Hermione

Los chicos muy indignados dieron media vuelta y marcharon directamente al castillo.

- ¿Parkinson? – dijo Hermione detrás de ella

No hubo respuesta. Hermione se hinco frente a ella, pero Pansy pareció no darse cuenta porque seguía mirando al cielo.

- ¿Pansy? – volvió a intentar Hermione

La chica pareció reaccionar un poco y miro a Hermione a los ojos, la trigueña se estremeció al ver aquellos ojos color grises hinchados que solo expresaban tristeza una tristeza que Hermione no había visto en nadie mas.

- Granger – dijo Pansy en un murmullo

- Oye es mejor que volvamos al castillo, te vas a enfermar si te quedas aquí -

- Y eso a ti que te importa – dijo con ese tono malcriado que utilizaba siempre

- Tienes razón no me importa – Hermione se levanto indignidad

"¿Qué pensabas Hermione?" se decía a si misma "Harry tenia razón no vale la pena preocuparse por alguien así", Hermione volteo y vio a Pansy encogida con la cabeza entre las piernas, "Debes de dejar de ser tan buena Hermione Granger" pensó y volvió para ayudar a la Slytherin.

Hermione tomo fuertemente a Pansy por un brazo y la levanto, la morena no opuso resistencia.

- Vamos Parkinson – ordeno Hermione mientras pasaba su mano por la cintura de Pansy y se echaba al hombro el brazo la chica para poder sostenerla mejor

Pansy parecía estar en otro mundo, miro a Hermione pero no volvió a decir nada, buscaba algún insulto en su cabeza, algo que lastimara a la trigueña pero no lo encontró porque en ese momento se sentía vulnerable y necesitaba que alguien se interesara en ella, necesitaba un poco de atención y Hermione se la había dado.

- Necesitas un baño – dijo Hermione llegando al Castillo

La morena no le respondió.

- Bueno al menos no hay insultos – se dijo para si Hermione

El baño de prefectos estaban desocupado por suerte para la trigueña que estaba cansada de llevar a Pansy a cuestas, Hermione abrió las llaves de la bañera que se lleno inmediatamente de agua, espuma multicolores y sales perfumadas. Pansy casi como autómata empezó a desvestirse sin importarle que Hermione estuviera ahí, la trigueña se sonrojo un poco y se giro para no ver desnudarse a la Slytherin, cuando volvió a girarse vio que Pansy se había sumergido en la bañera y enjabonaba su blanca piel.

- Gracias Granger – dijo en voz casi inaudible la chica mirando a los ojos a la trigueña

- De nada – respondió Hermione casi sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar – Creo que será mejor que me vaya – agrego la trigueña

- No – la respuesta de Pansy impacto a ambas chicas – Quédate un momento conmigo por favor -

La Gryffindor no respondió, camino unos pasos y se sentó al lado de la bañera muy cerca de donde se encontraba la morena, empezó a juguetear con el agua, esa situación la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

- Nadie se había preocupado por mi nunca – empezó Pansy – Hoy quería escapar de todo, salir corriendo de aquí, quedarme ahí en medio de la nada hasta dejar de sentir, de respirar, de vivir -

Hermione dejo de jugar con el agua y miraba a Pansy que parecía hablarle al aire.

- Pero tu me has dado esperanza ¿sabes? – Suspiro la morena – Me has hecho ver que hay personas que no son egoístas – agrego – Tu eres gentil y amable, no te importo que yo te hubiera insultado durante todos estos años, sabias que necesitaba ayuda y no me la negaste - Unas pequeñas lagrimas salieron de los ojos de Pansy

La morena se puso de pie dentro de la bañera bajo la mirada de Hermione que ahogo un grito, el cuerpo de Pansy estaba lleno de moratones, en los brazos, las piernas, el estomago; eran grandes y contrastaban con su blanca piel.

- ¿Quién te hizo eso? -

- Draco, le he dicho que no quiero tomar la marca tenebrosa -

- Tenemos que decirle a alguien – Hermione se levanto

- ¡No! – Grito Pansy al ver que la trigueña se dirigía hacia la puerta – Si se lo cuentas a alguien me castigaran -

- ¿Quiénes? -

- Ellos – dijo Pansy saliendo de la bañera y cubriéndose con una toalla – "Mis amigos" – su voz sonaba triste

- Pero –

- Hermione – la trigueña se estremeció al escuchar a Pansy decir su nombre – Por favor, guárdame este secreto – dijo suavemente – No puedo confiar en nadie mas -

- ¿Por qué confías en mi? -

- Ya te lo he dicho, porque me ofreciste ayuda cuando mas lo necesitaba sin que te importara todo el daño que te he hecho - Pansy camino hasta donde estaba la trigueña y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Hermione no sabia como reaccionar, tenía frente a ella a una Pansy Parkinson que nunca espero conocer y que le inspiraba una ternura inmensa, estaba tan sola, era tan vulnerable; igual que ella que se sentía envuelta en una guerra que no le pertenecía.

Se separaron lentamente, con un toque de varita Hermione seco las ropas de Pansy, la morena se vistió lentamente; Hermione no se volvió, veía a aquella figura casi fantasmagórica ponerse cada prenda, miraba las marcas que le había dejado el tratar de ser diferente a sus "amigos", observaba su blanca piel y ese cuerpo perfecto que había sido mancillado cruelmente; una sensación extraña le recorrió todo el cuerpo a la trigueña, quería proteger a aquella chica, quería curar sus heridas, hacer pagar al canalla que la había golpeado, quería llevársela a algún lugar donde nadie pudiera volver a hacerle daño.

Pansy levanto la mirada y choco con los ojos casi miel de Hermione, en ellos vio reflejado cariño, ese cariño que había buscado desesperadamente, vio comprensión y sinceridad, ternura; bajo la mirada era incapaz de sostenerla, dejo salir el llanto que tenia acumulado, no podía comprender como después de haberle hecho tanto daño a aquella niña de cabello enmarañada esta se portaba de manera tan gentil con ella. Pansy cayo al suelo sacando el llanto que tenia acumulado, pego con desesperación al piso mientras pensaba que tenia que participar en una lucha que no le interesaba, una lucha que no comprendía, una lucha que no le pertenecía.

Hermione se acerco y la sujeto fuertemente para que se calmara, Pansy se abrazo a ella como si fuera un salvavidas en medio de alta mar, la sujeto para no hundirse; lloro con fuerza mientras la trigueña le acariciaba el cabello y la calmaba, hasta que se le acabaron las lagrimas y entonces todo parecía mas tranquilo.

- Vamos que ya es tarde – le dijo Hermione al oído

- No quiero volver hoy a mi habitación -

Hermione ayudo a Pansy a ponerse en pie – Iremos a la mía –

La morena asintió con la cabeza, Hermione sonrió, salieron en medio de la noche a los pasillos desiertos del colegio; la trigueña era premio anual y por eso tenia una habitación para ella sola en la torre norte del castillo; entraron sigilosamente para no despertar a su compañero, la habitación era amplia, Pansy se sentó en la cama, mientras Hermione buscaba una pijama para la Slytherin, encontró rápidamente una y se la tendió.

- Creo que esto te servirá para dormir – dijo Hermione

Pansy tomo la pijama mientras Hermione entraba al baño para cambiarse de ropa, estaba agotada. Cuando salio la morena estaba sentada en el mismo lugar donde la dejo pero con el pijama puesto; Hermione hizo a un lado las sabanas indicándole a Pansy que podía dormir en su cama; las chicas se acomodaron sin decir palabras, la situación era por demás confusa, los sucesos de aquella tarde las habían convertido en confidentes y quizás hasta en amigas.

- Gracias – susurro Pansy y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla a Hermione que se estremeció

Las chicas estaban acostadas frente a frente – No tienes que agradecerme nada, te comprendo, yo a veces me siento igual que tu –

Pansy sonrió – No me había dado cuenta de que tenias los ojos color miel – dijo de repente

- En realidad son cafés – agrego Hermione

Pansy pasó lentamente el dorso de la mano por la mejilla de la chica, Hermione cerró los ojos al sentir el contacto.

La morena disfrutaba de estar ahí, se sentía en paz, Hermione la hacia sentir diferente, no la juzgaba. Hermione abrió los ojos y choco con los ojos grises de Pansy en los cuales ya no veía tristeza, ahora había una pequeña chispa en ellos que le atrajo de sobremanera a la trigueña.

Pansy toco con la punta de los dedos los labios de Hermione que se estremeció y se acerco mas a la morena, sus cuerpos estaban a centímetros compartiendo el calor, Hermione jugaba con el cabello de Pansy sin bajar la mirada, se miraban a los ojos encontrando la paz que habían buscado durante tanto tiempo, se olvidaron de que existía un mundo afuera que las separaba, un mundo que estaba en guerra, se olvidaron de esa guerra a la que no pertenecían pero en la que tenían que luchar; en ese momento solo existían ellas y nada mas.

- Quiero protegerte – dijo Hermione en un susurro

Pansy le sonrió – No puedes –

- No quiero que nadie te haga daño nunca mas – la trigueña acariciaba la cara de la morena

Pansy tomo suavemente la barbilla de Hermione y acerco su cara a la de la trigueña que contuvo la respiración y cerro los ojos; los rojos labios de la Slytherin tocaron suavemente la mejilla de Hermione muy cerca de la comisura de la boca.

- Gracias – susurro Pansy

Hermione abrazo a la morena fuertemente, Pansy dio un suspiro de dolor, tenia todo el cuerpo adolorido; al escuchar el gemido la trigueña se separo bruscamente.

- Discúlpame ¿Te lastime? – pregunto Hermione

- No, esta bien –

Hermione se levanto rápidamente de la cama, rebusco en los cajones de su cómoda bajo la atenta mirada gris de Pansy, al fin después de unos minutos la trigueña encontró un pequeño embase de color ocre y se sentó sobre la cama.

- Quítate el pijama -

- ¿Qué? – pregunto asombrada Pansy

- Con esto se te van a quitar esos moratones – dijo Hermione enseñándole el embase

La morena obedeció y se quito por completo el pijama, Hermione empezó a poner un poco de crema que había sacado del embase sobre el cuerpo de Pansy, daba un suave masaje a cada uno de los moratones que tenia la chica; la morena daba suspiros y apretaba los labios al contacto de las manos de Hermione con su piel; poco a poco el dolor fue disminuyendo.

- No tienes porque molestarte -

- Ya te he dicho que quiero cuidarte – Hermione se acerco un poco a la morena y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla

Pansy se giro y tomo la barbilla de Hermione sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, se acerco mas a ella, la trigueña no se movió ni un milímetro y dejo que Pansy uniera sus labios, primero fue un beso suave y delicado, pero a medida que fueron recorriendo sus labios se volvió intenso y tierno, trataban de expresar lo bien que se sentían juntas.

Hermione fue más allá y empezó un recorrido por el cuerpo de Pansy dando pequeños besos a cada uno de los moratones que tenía la morena sobre su blanca piel, tratando de sanar con sus labios las heridas que tenia la chica; Pansy tenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la ternura que ponía la trigueña en cada beso, recibiendo un cariño nunca antes experimentado. Los cuerpos de ambas empezaban a arder, era un desahogo, al fin estaban lejos de todo y de todos con una persona que comprendía a la perfección como se sentían.

Pansy se giro y coloco a Hermione debajo de su cuerpo, desabotono el pijama y saboreo el cuerpo bronceado de la chica, recorrió su cuello y sus pechos como una experta, mientras la trigueña solo mantenía cerrados los ojos y dejaba escapar algunos suaves gemidos. Estuvieron largo rato conociéndose, acariciándose y prodigándose besos tiernos y otros mas apasionados; Pansy llego hasta el sexo de la chica y lo lamió un incontable numero de veces hasta que Hermione completamente sonrojada profirió un fuerte gemido de placer; la trigueña recupero la respiración y se coloco sobre Pansy que había cambiado totalmente desde el momento en que la encontró, sus ojos brillaban, tenia los labios rojos e hinchados, su cuerpo blanco apenas y presentaba signos de los moratones; la trigueña llego hasta la cavidad de Pansy e introdujo suavemente sus dedos moviéndolos lentamente dándole un gran placer a la morena que llego rápidamente al clímax.

Las chicas se tumbaron en la cama, una junto a la otra, Pansy abrazo el cuerpo de Hermione y deposito un suave beso en su mejilla.

- Este ha sido el día más triste, mas extraño y más feliz de mi vida – dijo Pansy conmoviendo a la trigueña

Hermione acariciaba el cabello de Pansy, en aquel acto habían desahogado todos los sentimientos encontrados que tenían guardados, estaban solas, no importaba otra cosa mas que ellas; pronto el sueño las alcanzo cubriéndolas con la esperanza de que tal vez algún día podrían estar solamente ellas dos sin una guerra de por medio que las separaba.


	32. Todo en Familila

**TODO EN FAMILIA  
**

**----------oOoOo----------**

Escrito por:

**Silxy  
**

**----------oOoOo----------**

Se encontraba en la mansión Malfoy. El frió entraba por las ventanas abiertas y le producía leves escalofríos. Estaba sentada en un lujoso sofá negro de cuero, se sentía incómoda, pero muy incómoda. Ella era altiva, orgullosa y caprichosa, y a partir de mañana seria una mujer dominada tanto física como psicológicamente. Draco estaba sentado a su lado, le tenía fuertemente cogida de la mano, no con nervios ni cariño, sino con posesión.

Lucius Malfoy y su padre conversaban del Señor Oscuro, no hacía falta ser muy listo para averiguarlo, miradas sombrías, voces bajas, leves temblores apenas perceptibles pero obvios a sus ojos escrutadores. Estaba acostumbrada a observar en silencio, desde su pose de niña tonta y superflua. Amante de la moda y los chicos. Nada más alejado de la verdad, al menos de lo segundo. Desvió la vista ahora a las damas de las dos familias, su madre y Narcissa Malfoy. Espero encontrar una charla animada, más se encontró con los ojos imponentes de la rubia mirándola fijamente. Se estremeció bajo esa mirada. Y por primera vez en su vida tubo que bajar la suya, para, al instante sentir la imperiosa necesidad de mirar esos ojos azules que aún no le quitaban la vista de encima.

Miles de emociones vio que le transmita en esa mirada, todo su dolor y su angustia, toda su represión, toda su tristeza. Sintió enormes ganas de abrazar a la mujer que pronto seria su nuera, de mecerla en sus brazos y decirle que todo estaría bien. Pero¿qué podía hacer ella? Pronto su destino sería el mismo, y nada cambiaría.

- Por favor pasemos a cenar -dijo Lucius - hoy celebramos la unión de nuestras familias -

Todos pasaron al comedor, que estaba perfectamente ordenado y decorado, numerosos elfos pululaban de un lado a otro. La cena fue fría, recta y aristocrática, como lo habían esperado. Pansy no pudo despegar la mirada de Narcissa en toda la velada, cosa recriminada por Draco que la "notaba" ausente. Después de la cena, la joven pareja se retiro a su alcoba, la Sly, sabia que venía ahora, Draco la poseería brutalmente y sin miramientos, y ella, no podría hacer nada.

Nada más llegar y cerrar la puerta, Draco la cogió con fuerza y la arranco el vestido, sin preocuparse en cuidarlo y la tiro a la cama sin ningún miramiento. Se quito el pantalón y la camisa, y a una velocidad endiablada le quito la ropa interior y se la quito al él mismo.

Pansy le miro impasible, no seria ni a primera ni la última vez que pasara esto, así que dejo que Draco hiciera con ella lo que le viniera en gana. Draco la penetro con fuerza y las embestidas eran cada vez más fuertes. La Sly solo le miraba gemir entrecortado, no sentía placer, solo dolor, un dolor que se extendía hasta su pecho y le hacía faltar la respiración. Una fuerte embestida le hizo saber que Draco ya había terminado de usar su cuerpo, porque eso era, una herramienta, nada más. Al poco rato notó que Draco se había quedado dormido.

Empezó a sollozar muy quedo y salió de la habitación poniéndose una bata. Se dirigió con paso ausente y taciturno hacía el comedor, pero no supo ir, estaba tan maltrecha por dentro que no era capaz de orientarse.

Sus sollozos se hicieron más grandes para acabar llorando destrozada contra la pared, no supo cuanto estuvo llorando en esa posición, pero de repente sintió unos brazos rodeándola con delicadeza. Se dejo llevar por ese abrazo que le ofrecía consuelo y se giró para encontrar frente a frente con Narcissa Malfoy, que la miraba con tristeza y pena.

- Ven - le susurro la rubia muy quedo con ternura -no deben verte así -

Pansy se dejo llevar por esa rubia tan imponente y segura de si misma, llegaron a una especie de habitación, estaba decorada con un ambiente cálido, muy diferente al resto de la casa. En el centro había una cama matrimonial, algo desecha y Pansy supuso que Narcissa había estado durmiendo ahí.

- Supones bien -dijo con voz suave Narcissa ante la mirada incrédula de Pansy - esta es "mi" habitación -

La Sly la miró con extrañeza pero no preguntó, esa mujer parecía haber sufrido lo mismo que ella, incluso peor se atrevía a pensar.

- Acuéstate y duerme ahí, supongo que con mi hijo no querrás dormir -

-¿Cómo sabe que no...? -dijo Pansy asombrada pero intentando disimular

- Yo pasé por lo mismo que tú - dijo con voz fría y seria Narcissa

Sin decir una palabra más Pansy se recostó en la cama, para al instante sentir la rubia también lo hacía. No pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa, estaba durmiendo con la madre de su prometido, después de haber sido medio violada por él. Se abrazó a si misma en un vano intento por sentirse algo mejor, pero esa angustia no se iba. Empezó a temblar suavemente pero sin control, las lágrimas empezaron a caer otra vez por sus mejillas. Unos delicados brazos la hicieron darse la vuelta quedando de frente a unos ojos azules que la miraban con intensidad. Se sintió desarmada frente a esa mirada y no pudo evitar suspirar cunado esas suaves manso empezaron a secarle las lágrimas.

No pudo evitar lanzarse a los brazos de la madre de su prometido, que le ofrecían una protección que pocas veces había sentido. Lloró en su pecho hasta que ya no pudo llorar más y levanto la vista hacía Narcissa que la miraba con ternura. Levantó al vista confundida de como esa mujer conseguía romper el escudo que tan duramente había forjado, como conseguía hacer que mostrara lo que realmente era, una pobre niña asustada.

Con algo de titubeo se acerco a Narcissa que la miró sin alguna muestra de sorpresa en su cara y sin poder evitarlo, y a pesar de que su cabeza le decía que no lo hiciera, la beso. Se separó al instante sorprendida pero los finos labios de la rubia volvieron a atraparla. Confusa se dejo llevar por esa sensación de calidez que estaba sintiendo. Poco a poco la ropa empezó a estorbarles y acabó siendo tirada en algún punto de la habitación. Narcissa recostó a Pansy bajo su cuerpo y empezó a besarla con suavidad mientras sus manos le acariciaban el cuerpo con ternura y lentitud. La Sly se sentía extasiada, cada caricia la elevaba a un mundo que jamás pensó alcanzar. Las manos de Narcissa empezaron a bajar hasta alcanzar el centro de Pansy. Empezó a acariciarla lento mientras la chica gemía con dificultad para respirar. La rubia sonrió con ternura para luego besarla con pasión mientras la penetraba con dos dedos. Pansy se apretó con fuerza a ella, nunca había sentido algo así. Siempre mirándola con ternura Narcissa retiró los dedos y se colocó encima de ella uniendo sus sexos.

Pansy sintió que su cuerpo dejaba de ser suyo y pasaba a ser manos de esa ojiazul tan misteriosa y segura vio el cielo y aferró aun mas a su cuerpo a Narcissa con las piernas. La rubia empezaba a gemir en un volumen elevado y un grito resonó en la habitación cuando la Sly que el placer la recorría todo el cuerpo y quedo medio inconsciente sobre la cama mientras Narcissa la miraba sonriendo y luego depositó un leve beso en su frente.

Pansy despertó cunado el sol empezó a molestarle en los ojos, se despertó algo asustada pero no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar los hechos de la noche anterior. Narcissa no se encontraba en la habitación. Se volvió a poner la bata de la noche anterior y salió con paso presuroso hacía la habitación de Draco.

Le encontró dormido, con una cara de tranquilidad inmensa, parecía mentira que despierto fuera un ser cruel y déspota, pero ella le conocía bien. Se vistió con elegancia y bajó al comedor donde ya estaban su madre y Narcissa hablando amenamente.

- Buenos días hija -

-Buenos días madre, buenos días Señora Malfoy -

Narcissa solo la miro y contesto con una leve sonrisa con aspecto fingido, pero que Pansy pudo adivinar que era solo un escudo para no demostrar sus sentimientos. Estuvo con ellas un rato y luego su madre se retiró para ir a coger unas cosas a su habitación.

Con cuidado de no ser vista ni oída Pansy se acercó a Narcissa y la deposito un fugaz beso en los labios y le susurró en el oído:

- Fue la mejor noche de mi vida -

Narcissa sonrió y la indicó con un ademán que se sentara a su lado, Pansy se sentó junto a ella y la miró con devoción.

- No me mires así - le espetó la rubia

-¿Cómo? -

- No demuestres tus sentimientos, recuérdalo, solo hazlo cuando no puedas ser vista o te destruirán, jamás dejes que Lucius o Draco pueden saber que piensas o que sientes -

- Lo sé -repuso la Sly - lo sé muy bien, pero ahora nadie nos ve

- Puede ser - concedió Narcissa con una media sonrisa leve

- Lo de anoche...- empezó Pansy algo insegura-lo de anoche ¿volverá a repetirse?

Narcissa se levantó y se dirigió con paso elegante y majestoso a las escaleras para luego volverse y susurrar muy bajito:

-¿Por qué no? Después de todo, todo queda en familia -

La rubia se retiró con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras Pansy la miró con embobada mientras pensaba que ser parte de la familia Malfoy no iba a ser tan malo después de todo.

* * *

**Despues de un rato de no aparecer por aqui, hemos vuelto XD!!! Gracias por seguir interesados en nuestros femslash y espero que se animen a participar con nosotros escribiendo sus one shots y enviandolos el correo a donde pueden enviarlos esta en el profile no puedo poner un link desde aqui pero espero que lo chequen... Gracias por su reviews y saludos... MM **


	33. La Novia

**LA NOVIA  
**

**----------oOoOo----------**

Escrito por:

**Mona Mayfair  
**

**----------oOoOo----------**

Una delicada figura se movía rápidamente por las oscuras calles de Londres, sus pasos eran rápidos y cortos, pasaba desapercibida por los demás transeúntes; se adentro en un callejón estrecho donde solo había algunos contenedores de basura.

La mujer trigueña se recargo contra la pared del edificio antiguo, dio un largo suspiro, metió la mano derecha en el bolsillo de su gabardina negra y saco una elegante cigarrera; palpo los bolsillos de sus jeans y encontró un encendedor que saco hábilmente, lo acciono y prendió un cigarrillo que había sacado segundos antes.

Dio una larga calada al cigarrillo y exhalo el humo - ¿Por qué me sigues? –

- Necesitamos hablar – respondió una suave voz

- Creo que entre nosotras todo esta dicho – la mujer trigueña estaba enfadada

- ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que te seguía? -

- Por algo soy auror, me sigues desde hace tres días, pero hasta hoy he tenido el valor para hablarte -

Una figura femenina empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba la trigueña; era rubia, de ojos azul intenso, piel blanca y encantadora sonrisa; iba cubierta con un abrigo gris oscuro que le daba un aspecto fantasmagórico ya que la hacia ver aun mas pálida de lo que era.

- Por favor Hermione, tenemos que hablar – suplico la rubia

- Luna – la trigueña hizo una pausa y tomo el mentón de la mujer que tenia en frente, la miro a los ojos – Mañana te casas con mi mejor amigo – Hermione dio un largo suspiro - ¿No crees que eso lo dice todo? -

- Pero, es que yo… -

- ¿Tu que? No vendrás a decirme que me extrañas ¿O si? No seas hipócrita – la voz de la trigueña sonaba dolida, había soltado el mentón de la rubia y daba otra calada a su cigarrillo para después botarlo a una esquina

- Yo te amo -

- Ah vaya, la Señorita Luna Lovegood me ama y por eso mañana se casa con Ronald Weasley – Hermione buscaba herir a esa rubia que le había hecho mil pedazos el corazón

- Pídeme que me quede contigo y lo haré, pídeme que cancele la boda – lagrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos azules de Luna

- Te lo pedí hace tiempo¿Recuerdas? Te lo suplique, te rogué que te quedaras conmigo y que me respondiste – la trigueña estaba gritando – Me dijiste que estabas cansada de que las personas te vieran como una lunática, que tu noviazgo con Ron te daba la oportunidad de ser normal – dio un largo suspiro tratando de calmarse - ¿Qué es normal para ti Luna? Acaso es normal negar tus sentimientos por alguien para encajar en un mundo al que no perteneces -

Luna escuchaba las palabras de la trigueña que se le clavaban como dagas en el corazón, todo lo que decía Hermione era cierto, era una cobarde, lagrimas de dolor rodaban por sus mejillas y por mas que trataba de contenerse no podía.

- Lo siento – susurro Luna – Nunca quise hacerte daño – trago saliva – Hermione te amo, una palabra tuya cambiara todo -

- Esto no es un juego Luna – los ojos miel de la castaña estaban enrojecidos

- Nos iremos a otro lugar, desapareceremos, solo seremos tú y yo – las lágrimas seguían saliendo de los ojos de la rubia – Por favor – suplico nuevamente

Hermione tomo a la rubia entre sus brazos, acaricio su cabello tratando de calmar su llanto, beso su mejilla aminorando el dolor que sentía la rubia, aspiro el aroma que emanaba de su cuerpo recordando en un susurro – Yo también te amo Luna, jamás seré de nadie de la manera en que fui tuya –

La trigueña se alejo un poco y beso nuevamente la mejilla de la rubia, tomo gentilmente su barbilla y acerco sus labios a los de Luna que rápidamente se unieron a los de ella en un calido beso lleno de amor, pasión y ternura; un beso que quedo marcado en el alma de cada una; se abrazaron tratando de fundirse en una sola y asi estuvieron por unos minutos que parecieron horas.

- Adiós mi preciosa Luna – dijo al fin Hermione separándose de la rubia

La trigueña camino a la salida del callejón sin mirar atrás donde había dejado a una mujer rubia hincada sobre el suelo llorando desconsoladamente por el amor que había perdido por no ser honesta consigo misma.

Luna Lovegood se levanto, limpio las lágrimas de sus ojos; se acomodo el abrigo y con paso firme salio del callejón, era ya muy tarde y mañana tenia que asistir a una boda donde ella era la protagonista; era la novia.


	34. Carpe Retractum

**CARPE RETRACTUM  
**

**----------oOoOo----------**

Escrito por:

**Mona Mayfair  
**

**----------oOoOo----------**

- ¿Aun sigues aquí? -

- Si, aun sigo aquí – respondí de la forma más tranquila que pude

Llevaba todo el día encerrada en la sala común de Gryffindor por un hechizo que no lograba dominar y es que yo soy la que domina los hechizos no ellos a mí.

- ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Luna? A ella le ha salido al primer intento – me dijo Harry y eso hizo que la poca paciencia que me quedaba se esfumara

Con todo la diplomacia que pude le dije – Mejor vete a jugar con la nieve –

Era el primer día que nevaba y todos habían salido a tirarse bolas de nieve; pero yo, la bruja mas inteligente de mi edad no podía perder el tiempo en esas cosas, no cuando un hechizo tan simple como había dicho Harry no me salía.

- Vaya, será mejor que te calmes – me respondió indignado y salio de la sala para dejarme sola nuevamente

Me levante tratando de despejarme un poco, tenia la cabeza saturada de aquellas palabras que había repetido una y otra vez, camine un poco y me asome por la ventana que da a los jardines; todos se divertían, ahí estaba Ginny persiguiendo a los gemelos, Ron escondiéndose detrás de un árbol para que Harry no le diera con la bola de nieve que tenia en la mano, Parvati y Lavander cuchicheando como siempre y el pobre de Neville enterrado en la nieve y nadie quería ayudarle a salir.

Respire profundamente para ver si podía calmar mis ansias, me sentía derrotada y como no, si todos los miembros del ED excepto yo habían logrado conjurar ese hechizo.

Volví a mirar por la ventana, a lo lejos se podía ver a Cho con Marietta platicando con Susan Bones y otros Hufflepuff que no llego a distinguir.

- ¡Hey ahí esta Luna!- dije para mi misma, quien me viera hablando sola pensaría que estoy loca

Luna esta sola como siempre, no se porque los demás la consideran tan extraña, no puedo negar que la primera vez que estuve frente a ella no me cayo nada bien, pero después de tratarla en las reuniones del ED debo de decir que es una persona completamente diferente a lo que yo creía; es muy inteligente, observadora, tiene esas ocurrentes ideas que hacen que salgas un momento de tu mundo y entres al de ella, porque eso si, Luna no es de este mundo; es de un mundo donde las personas dicen todo lo que piensan, son honestas y no les gusta lastimar a los demás, son buenas amigas y comprensivas; algún día me gustaría llegar a vivir en ese mundo. Esta ahí sola sentada bajo un árbol, esa bufanda azul de Ravenclaw le va realmente bien, hace que su cabello rubio resalte y que su piel se vea aun mas blanca de lo que es; luce preciosa, no se porque no tiene novio, con esos ojos y esa sonrisa que es tan contagiosa y dulce. ¿Pero que piensas Hermione? Luna es una chica y tú aquí mirándola como si fueras su admiradora numero uno, mejor ponte a estudiar.

- Carpe Retractum – dije señalando con mi varita el libro que estaba sobre la mesa pero nada, el libro ni se movió – ¡Maldita sea! -

- Hermione Granger, una señorita decente como tú no debería de decir esas palabras -

- ¡Ginny! – Le grite al verla – Me asustaste -

- ¿Aun nada? -

- No, no puedo – dije y me senté en el sillón, mi pelirroja amiga hizo lo mismo y me dio un abrazo tratando de reconfortarme

- ¿Por qué no le dices a Luna que te ayude? A ella se le facilito bastante, ya hasta puede arrastrar una roca de esas que solo Hagrid puede mover -

Otra vez Luna, creo que tendré que tragarme mi orgullo e ir a ver a la rubia, si es tan buena como dicen supongo que me podrá ayudar, creo que no pierdo nada.

- Si, iré a pedirle ayuda -

- Pues apúrate porque falta poco para la cena, será mejor que vayas ahora – dijo la pelirroja poniéndose de pie

- Gracias Gin – le sonreí y me devolvió la sonrisa

Tome mi varita y me puse la capa, salí de la sala común, el aire estaba frió y me daba una sensación de bienestar, busque a Luna y estaba aun justo donde yo la había visto, camine hasta donde estaba y me pare frente a ella, leía "El Quisquilloso", no pude evitar sonreír, nunca soltaba aquella revista; no se percato de mi presencia o si lo hizo ni siquiera me tomo en cuenta; la mire unos segundos, realmente era bonita, esos aretes de rábano le daban un toque singular, sus labios estaban un poco morados por el frió, su piel parecía de porcelana y esos ojos azules que se movían recorriendo la revista; esos ojos tenían algo que me atraían como un imán; contrólate Hermione me dije, me ruboricé con aquellos pensamientos que tenia hacia la rubia, ella es una chica Hermione, las chicas no te gustan; bueno pero es que Luna es muy linda, si pero es una chica.

- ¿Luna? –

La rubia levanto la mirada e hizo que me sonrojara¿Qué tenia esa mirada que hacia que sintiera que un calor intenso me recorriera todo el cuerpo?

- Si - me respondió

- Este, mira, es que – no tartamudez Hermione, no le vas a pedir que salga contigo ¿o si? No pienses tonterías – Quería ver si tu -

- Si yo – me miraba inquisitivamente y eso hizo que me pusiera mas nerviosa

- Bueno, es que no puedo con un hechizo y quería saber si tu podías ayudarme, me han dicho que tu lo dominas – dije esto lo mas rápido que pude

- Claro – se levanto y me tomo de la mano, me ruborice aun mas de lo que ya estaba si es que eso era posible, su mano era suave y calida, se sentía tan bien – Vamos a la sala de los menesteres – me jalo y yo me deje llevar

La sala de los menesteres estaba convertida en el cuartel del ED cuando entramos, Luna me soltó la mano y sentí como aquel calor que emanaba se desvanecía poco a poco.

- Bueno, supongo que quieres dominar el hechizo de Carpe Retractum -

Moví la cabeza en señal de asentimiento - ¿Cómo lo sabes? –

- Pues porque fue el ultimo que nos enseño Harry, además es el que mejor me sale – me guiño el ojo y yo no pude mas que sonreír, es que se ve tan linda, tiene la nariz un poco roja por el frió, bueno ya Hermione es suficiente no puedes seguir con esto

- Entonces ¿Me ayudas? – dije tímidamente

- Para eso estamos aquí, mira es muy sencillo, creo que no tiene nada que ver con el movimiento de varita ni de la manera en que digas las palabras – Luna me explicaba todo muy seria – La primera vez que hice el hechizo cerré los ojos y me concentre en mi deseo de atraer algo hacia mi, de que yo quería tener eso en mis manos y sentirlo -

- ¿No sabias que era lo que querías? - Pregunte algo sorprendida

- No, la verdad no tenía ni idea, solo sabia que deseaba atraer hacia mi algo que deseaba mucho y que estaba en esta habitación -

- Entiendo -

- Entonces pues tome mi varita y con los ojos cerrados dije Carpe Retractum y sentí como mi varita se movía y jalaba algo, así como un garfio que atrae las cosas y pues cuando abrí los ojos vi que tenia un libro en las manos -

- ¿Qué libro era? -

- Uno que no había encontrado en la biblioteca en donde estaban todas las definiciones que nos había encargado de tarea el Profesor Snape – Luna sonrió e hizo que mi estomago diera una vuelta, Hermione ¿Qué te pasa?

- Bueno supongo que por eso no me ha funcionado el hechizo, creo que no me he concentrado lo suficiente -

- O tal vez será porque realmente no deseas que venga a ti el objeto al que estas apuntando -

- Es posible -

- Inténtalo como te he dicho, cierra los ojos y concéntrate, pon la mente en blanco y lo que más deseas en esta habitación seguro que llegara a ti -

Cerré los ojos y tome mi varita, trate de poner la mente en blanco pero pasaban por mi cabeza todas las veces que había fallado al intentar el hechizo, por fin después de varios intentos logre no pensar en nada dije - Carpe Retractum – sentí como mi varita se movía y como si fuera una caña de pescar, sonreí aun con los ojos cerrados porque estaba segura de que esta vez el hechizo me había salido bien

- Hermione – escuche la voz de Luna y abrí los ojos, la rubia estaba enfrente de mi, por no decir casi en mis brazos, me sonroje y baje la mirada

- Lo siento - la rubia me miraba, estaba inmóvil por el hechizo y sonrojada

- Supongo que ya tienes lo que mas deseabas de esta habitación – dijo suavemente haciendo que un escalofrió me recorriera completa

- Si creo que si – dije un tanto insegura

- Bueno, entonces eso quiere decir que soy buena maestra – me guiño el ojo – Te ha salido muy bien el hechizo, creo que ya lo tienes – sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa

Moví mi varita y automáticamente Luna se pudo mover, yo tenia la cabeza agachada – Gracias – dije y me dirigí hacia la puerta, quería salir corriendo de ahí

- Espera ahora tengo que practicar yo – dijo la rubia haciendo que me detuviera justo antes de salir

Me gire y pude ver como Luna cerraba los ojos y tomaba su varita - Carpe Retractum – dijo y sentí como un gran gancho invisible me tomaba por la cintura y me jalaba hasta donde estaba aquella rubia, el corazón me latía mas y mas rápido, como si fuera a salirse de mi pecho en cualquier momento, Luna abrió los ojos y sonrió – Creo que ahora las dos tenemos lo que mas deseábamos de esta habitación ¿no? – me guiño el ojo

- Si creo que si – respondí mas confiada y con una sonrisa, estaba completamente inmóvil por el hechizo que Luna quito inmediatamente con un movimiento de su varita

- Pero sabes, falta algo –

- Si, estoy de acuerdo contigo – me acerque y tome su barbilla con sumo cuidado, uní sus labios con los míos en un suave beso que fue tierno y calido, apenas y fue un roce pero sentí un calor reconfortante que me recorría

Nos separamos quedando a escasos centímetros – Si, eso era exactamente lo que faltaba – dijo Luna con una voz dulce, rodeo mis hombros con sus brazos y sonrió, le devolví la sonrisa y volví a besarla.

Definitivamente Luna era muy buena maestra.


	35. Prejuicios

**PREJUICIOS **

**----------oOoOo----------**

Escrito por:

**Silxy  
**

**----------oOoOo----------**

Prejuicios¿qué son los prejuicios?, No son corpóreos, no tienen sabor, no se tocan, no se sienten ni nada, más duelen. ¿Alguna vez han sentido que su vida esta llena de prejuicios?

No se lo aconsejo, palabras malsonantes, miradas de asco y superioridad, disputas, discusiones, peleas…todo eso trae los prejuicios. ¿Pero si te obligaran a tenerlos¿Cómo luchar contra algo que está establecido?

Eso mismo se pregunta Pansy Parkinson todos y cada uno de sus días. Había sido educada, para ser solamente el apoyo de un hombre, educada, y buena esposa, con el único sentido de poder dar descendencia.

¿Pero y si resulta que no conseguías ser así¿Y si salías rebelde¿Desviada? Muchas veces así se había llamado a ella misma la propia Pansy. Ella no deseaba casarse, no deseaba ser sometida por Draco Malfoy. No negaba que el rubio era guapo, fuerte e inteligente. Pero era extremista, egocéntrico y resentido. Odiaba a los muggles, no le culpaba, así le habían enseñado a ser.

Pansy miró a su alrededor, estaba en el gran comedor, sentada entre Draco y Millicent, los Sly hablaban animados del próximo partido contra Ravenclaw, pero la joven no ponía atención, solo miraba a una castaña sentada entre un pelirrojo y un moreno.

Sí, ella era la principal razón por la que ella no era como las demás, desde que la vio quedo prendada de ella. Esa mirada arrogante que la castaña tenia a los once años la impidió olvidarla. Esa mirada que ocultaba una tristeza y una soledad difíciles de ocultar.

Siempre quiso superarla, dañarla, todo para no aceptar que en realidad estaba enamorada de ella. Frunció el ceño, la observó levantarse airada, discutía con el pelirrojo, como de costumbre. Maldita comadreja Weasley pensó Pansy mientras veía a su "objeto de adoración" salir corriendo del comedor.

No puedo esperar ni cinco minutos y salió del comedor velozmente ante la mirada confusa de gente de la mesa de Sly y de otras casas. Tenía que asegurarse que ella estaba bien, aunque lo hiciera escondida o desde lejos. La conocía demasiado, sabía donde iría y que haría. Se limitaría a mirar el cielo sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos, y si había mala suerte, lloraría. Solo esperaba que no fuera así, más que nada para no hechizar a Weasley a escondidas como la última vez.

Llegó a las afueras del castillo, justo como esperaba estaba ahí. Sentada bajo ese árbol apartado de las miradas de todos. Se escondió procurando no ser vista y la miró profundamente. Podía ver que tenía la cabeza entre las rodillas y podía percibir leves convulsiones por el movimiento de sus hombros. Estaba llorando.

Apretó con fuerza la varita de su bolsillo, la comadreja lo pagaría caro. Quizás unas orejas de elefante, unos colmillos de ratón, o estamparle contra la pared. Tenía que pensarlo pero ahora no. Observó a la chica con la esperanza de que se calmara pronto y pudiera irse menos preocupada pero con pesar vio que la Gry no se calmaba. Con temor fue acercándose hasta quedar a unos pasos de ella. La castaña levantó al mirada para ver quien era el que al importunaba y sus ojos se endurecieron al ver que era Pansy Parkinson.

Pansy observó esa mirada y bajo la mirada, con tristeza pero la subió con rapidez ¿tenía que aparentar no?

-Vaya Granger¿llorando por la comadreja¿No me digas que le declaraste tu amor y te rechazo?-le preguntó con un sarcasmo que le costaba demasiado fingir

-¡¡¡Cállate Parkinson¡No tienes ni idea¿No te cansas de hacerme daño?

Pansy sintió que el corazón se le estrujaba, sabía que le hacía daño, pero se sorprendía de que Hermione lo aceptara. La conocía y sabía que era orgullosa.

-¿Qué te pasa?

La Gry la observó confusa, parecía una pregunta normal, no había sarcasmo ni ira ni rencor ni nada en su voz, no respondió, no se dejaría engañar

-¿Qué te pasa Hermione?-preguntó la Sly dejando la fachada a un lado

-¿Acaso te importa?-inquirió la castaña irónica algo sobresaltada al oír su nombre en los labios de la Sly

-Si no me importara no preguntaría

Hermione se levantó limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, miró con profundidad a Pansy que le devolvió la mirada. La actitud de la chica la confundía¿cómo no hacerlo?, llevaba siete largos años insultándola, siempre dejándole claro que para Pansy era un ser inferior.

-¿A que juegas Parkinson?

-No juego

-¿A no?

-No-dijo seria Pansy-no juego, pero tampoco voy a arrastrarme, si no me quieres decir no me digas

Y acto seguido se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacía el castillo, vale que la quisiera, vale que se preocupara por ella, pero tampoco iba a soportar sus impertinencias, encima que le demostraba que le importaba...

-¡¡Pansy!!

La Sly se dio la vuelta sorprendida ante el llamado de la castaña, que la observaba con una dulce cara de confusión, Se acerco a ella lentamente, en este momento tenia una ganas enormes de besarla.

-Dime

-¿Por que me preguntas¿Por que te interesas?-Hermione a miraba fijamente, extrañamente a la castaña no le importaba que la Sly la veía en ese estado, con las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

-No te confundas, yo no me intereso, solo tengo curiosidad

A fin de cuentas no es fácil romper el muro¿no es fácil aceptar que te interesa una persona a la que supuestamente odias no? y otra vez prejuicios y todo prejuicios...

-Ya decía yo que en tu corazón no podía haber interés por alguien...

Fue un leve susurro, quizás si hubiera estado dos centímetros más lejos ni siquiera lo hubiera escuchado, pero lo había hecho y le había dolido mas que cualquier insulto o cualquier bofetada que la castaña podría haberle dado. La miro sin palabras, se mordía la lengua para no soltar el veneno que su mente le estaba obligando a sacar. Su mente le obligaba a devolver el daño infligido y su corazón le decía que no podía evitar que la castaña la odiara y que ella la amara.

-¡Cállate! No tienes ni idea de lo que puedo llegar a sentir-sintió las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos pero se negó a que saliesen

-Yo...

Miro su sobresalto, su confusión, sus ojos, sus labios, su pelo...era tanto lo que sentía y lo que poco que recibía a cambio...Negó con la cabeza derrotada¿quién la mandaba a ella enamorarse de una sangre su... de una muggle? sonrió al darse cuenta de que ni siquiera podía decir sangre sucia si se refería a Hermione.

-Lo siento...-murmuro Hermione visiblemente sobresaltada-es cierto que no te conozco, pero me has dejado bien claro durante 6 años lo que tu sientes frente a mi.

Y la mente de la Sly se nublo, todo pensamiento racional se le fue de la cabeza y cuando menos lo esperaba ya se encontraba besando a una atónita Hermione Granger. La castaña no puedo menos que responder a un beso que cada vez se estaba haciendo mas intenso. Se estuvieron besando unos minutos cuando Hermione se separo visiblemente confundida.

-Acabas de descubrir que las apariencias engañan Hermione-sonrió levemente Pansy que no se encontraba para nada arrepentida, había sido el mejor beso de toda su vida-no tengo tantos prejuicios como crees ni siento lo que parec...

Y no pudo terminar porque unos labios habían sellado los suyos con fuerza. Hermione la estaba besando con una entrega que no creía que pudiera tener en el cuerpo. Correspondió asombrada mientras sentía que se encontraba en una nube.

-No acabo de descubrirlo Pansy-sonrió Hermione-mi apariencia engaña bastante...

Pansy no fue capaz de decir ni una palabra ante el mutismo en el que había entrado. Hermione Granger la había besado, a ella. ¡¡A ella!! Que más daba que se destruyera el mundo ahora, la Sly era infinitamente feliz.

-¿Por qué me besaste?-al fin pudo balbucear

-¿Por qué me besaste?-le devolvió la pregunta la castaña

Y Pansy saco todo el valor guardado de dentro suyo y abrazo a la castaña sin resentimientos ni engaños ni nada, se sintió reconfortada al ver que unos brazos le rodeaban la cintura.

-Por que yo...

Hermione le había puesto un dedo en los labios que ella beso. Le sonrió dejando a la pobre Pansy en un estado de idiotez extrema.

-No importa, lo iremos descubriendo con el tiempo ¿no te parece?

La Sly solo pudo sonreír al darse cuenta de que su vida por fin cambiaria, que su mundo dejaría de estar lleno de prejuicios y solo serian Hermione y ella, solo eso.


	36. Tardes de Estudio

**TARDES DE ESTUDIO  
**

**----------oOoOo----------**

Escrito por:

**Delirium**

**----------oOoOo----------**

-No se como me deje convencer por ti – comento una joven trigueña de ojos y cabello café

-Es que soy encantadora- sonrió la otra chica de cabello largo, lacio y rojo. Mientras bebía un poco de soda que había en su vaso, volvió sus ojos a la trigueña y su plan volvió a la mente

-¿De que te ríes Ginny?- Con suspicacia pregunto la trigueña quien observo la sonrisa algo maquiavélica de su acompañante

-Solo me acorde de algo Hermione - ¡Si!, la joven que estaba enfrente de Ginny no era otra que la dulce, seria y enigmática Hermione Granger, quien aun observaba el comedor, el cual estaba por completo vació, a excepción de ellas

-Quien solo se ríe, de sus maldades se acuerda – Es cierto tenia mucha curiosidad de saber en que se había metido, pero una parte, la más racional, decía que ¡¡¡saliera huyendo lo antes posible!!!

-Si, ya - con un manotazo mando a volar las lecciones gratis que la joven bruja le daba

-Aun no se como me deje convencer – y movió la cabeza recordando lo que había pasado

_**Flash Back**_

_-¡¡¡Hermioneeeeeeeeee!!! – con una enorme sonrisa de esas dulcemente escalofriantes la joven gryffindor se acerco angelicalmente a Hermione, quien estaba sentada en la sala común de Gryffindor leyendo un poco de literatura muggle_

_-¿Qué pasa Ginny? – pregunto sin darse cuenta de lo que su amiga tramaba para ella_

_-Pues veras, una amiga mía tiene problemas con Aritmancia… - sonríe la mas pequeña de los Weasley intentando verse apenada_

_-Ya veo… - entonces cerro su libro y poso toda su atención en su amiga – y supongo que quieres que yo le explique – y por respuesta recibió una tierna sonrisa_

_-Esta bien Ginny, puedo un poco mas tarde, si quieres para de una buena vez ayudar a tu amiga, por mi no hay ningún problema – suspiro levantándose del sillón y empezando a subir a su habitación_

_-¡¡¡Si¡¡¡ Salgo corriendo para haya y yo le digo… ¿Te parece bien después del atardecer? – como respuesta Ginny tuvo una afirmación de parte de Hermione_

_-Por cierto Ginny… - se paro a media escalera dándose cuenta que no sabia a que amiga de Ginny iba a ayudar_

_-¿Si, Hermione? – sonrió al presentir lo que su amiga le iba a preguntar_

_-¿A quien le ayudare? – y pudo observar una gran sonrisa en la cara de Ginny que si no fuera por sus ligamentos, seria exactamente tan grande como la del gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas_

_-A mi queridísima Luna – solo vio los ojos desmesuradamente grandes que Hermione había puesto al decir ese nombre_

_-Ginny… no… yo no… yo no puedo… si… yo no puedo… ¿Por qué?... por que… por que… por que tengo que hacer algo que había olvidado – " si, correr despavorida para no cometer alguna locura" _

_-No es cierto, tu acabas de decirme que tienes toda la tarde libre… aparte no creo que puedas dejar así a Luna, desvalida y sin ayuda - sonrió, para después poner su caria de perro triste, la cual bien podía hacerle ganas un oscar por mejor actriz_

_-Esta bien… yo le ayudo… - y siguió su camino solo pensando en que Ginevra debería de estar loca, pero ella aun más por prestarse a eso_

_**Fin del flash Back**_

-Por que soy linda, hermosa… Y claro por que no dejarías a Luna desamparada – Lo último hizo que Hermione se sonrojara fuertemente

Pero ninguna de las dos pudo seguir hablando de cómo Hermione se volvía un caballero con todo y espada cuando de Luna se trataba, por que la susodicha entro al lugar, canturreando algo y distraída como siempre

-Ginny… Hermione Buenas tardes – sonrió mientras daba tremendo y sonoro beso en la mejilla de la bruja mayor

-bue… cof cof cof… Buenas tardes – como pudo saludo, pues solo podía sentir su cuerpo temblar, gracias a Merlín que estaba sentada, que si no estaría desmayada soñando con angelitos en forma de Luna Lovegood

-Bueno Lun… ella te va a ayudar, yo las dejo para que estudien con tranquilidad – y Ginny huyo a Merlín sabe donde.

Mientras ambas brujas veían a Ginny esfumarse del comedor, se sintieron nerviosas, bueno al menos Hermione, pues por su parte Luna, solo se puso su Varita detrás de su oreja mientras veía sin ver, al menos eso pensaba Hermione, a donde estaba ella

-Bueno… ¿En que puedo ayudarte Luna? – tratando de hacer mas ligero el ambiente e intentado sacar de su interior toda esa gama de sentimientos y locas ideas que tenían como escenario la mesa y a luna diciendo su nombre a viva voz

Para su suerte, Luna empezó a ponerle más atención o al menos no a ella si no a lo que tenían que hacer

-Un par de problemas con los unicornios… - entonces siguieron adelante hablando del tema, mientras que una parte de Luna deseaba estar mas cerca de Hermione, así que hizo lo que creía mejor y se deslizo poniéndose mas cerca de la Gryffindor, poniendo a esta un poco mas nerviosa

-ehmmm… pues bien… como podrás ver… no es tan… - pero no pudo seguir formulando lo que decía, por que un suave perfume a brisa marina con un toque de rosas invadió su olfato, distrayéndola por completo y dejándola absolutamente descolocada

-¿Hermione? – el poder sentir el aliento de Hermione sobre su piel y su suave olor a canela, cerca la hacia sentirse completamente encantada, pero sabia que no podría ser correspondida (al menos eso pensaba ella) por tal magnificencia

-Si… ah perdón… si – por un momento se sintió sonrojar pero siguió con sus clases particulares a tan hermosa bruja… -_"Si sigo así, creo que ella lo notara y yo terminare dándome de topes contra alguna pared"_ – pensó Hermione

-En que no era tan difícil… - Luna empezaba a preguntarse si Hermione estaba más loca de lo que decían que ella misma estaba o si podía tener alguna posibilidad, apostándole todo a la segunda tomo un plan para poder averiguarlo

Sin pensárselo dos veces se recargo en el pecho de Hermione quien se quedo paralizada, pero después de una mirada a Luna solo pudo ver una sonrisa en ella

-¿No te molesta o si? – con fingida, muy fingida, inocencia la Ravenclaw volvió sus ojos a la Gryffindor quien se hizo de mucha fuerza y le sonrió negándole con la cabeza

-"Al menos se que el contacto no le incomoda" – es lo que pensó Luna, mientras, simplemente volvía sus ojos hacia arriba a la cara de Hermione quien al sentir tan cerca la cara de Luna solo intentaba un modo de controlarse y lo encontró al desviar su mirada a la varita de esta

-Sabes que puedes lastimar a alguien con esa varita – Aun que no le molestaba, intentaba un punto en el cual poder estar segura de cualquier locura que pudiese cometer, así que sutilmente alzo una mano y le quito la varita de la oreja dándosela pero al quitársela un poco del cabello de Luna cayo sobre sus ojos tentándola demasiado

-"Al Diablo con la estoica-sin-sentimientos-practica-Hermione… ¡¡Que Merlín me condene si es necesario!!" – volvió a alzar su mano y acomodo el poco de cabello que caía sobre los ojos de Luna, mientras veía como esta le sonreía

-Te vez linda Hermione siendo tan tierna – sonrió Luna al ver el sonrojo que este comentario le produce a la bruja mayor

-Luna… - y sin poder controlarse sus labios fueron acercándose mas a los de Luna mientras veía como esta cerraba sus ojos entonces unió sus labios

Así estuvieron sintiendo los labios de la otra hasta que Luna no pudo aguantar mas y tuvo que pedir mas de Hermione, entonces con su lengua lamió el labio inferior de Hermione hasta que la Gryffindor dio paso a esa lengua que pedía un suave pero sutil permiso, entonces jugaron con sus lenguas hasta que todo empezó a subir de tono y sin romper el beso la ravenclaw se sentó a horcajadas sobre la Gryffindor, olvidando por completo cualquier otra cosa que no fuese los labios de Hermione sobre los suyos

Pero no tardaron mucho ahí, pues la gryffindor, siguió un suave sendero de besos y mordiscos por todo el cuello de Luna, quien lo único que podía hacer era dar suaves gemidos mientras sus manos se enredaban en el cabello de Hermione pidiendo más…

-mmmmnnnn… que suave eres… - sobre la piel de Luna y aun saboreando el exquisito sabor de los labios de esta, Hermione pronuncio lo que solo en sus locas y mas atesoradas fantasías decía

-Hermione… - entonces gimió pidiendo mas de ella, no podía soportarlo por mucho tiempo mas, necesitaba a esa bruja consigo y en ese mismo instante sin importarle nada mas, y claro sus ruegos no se hicieron esperar, por que al poco como pudo la Gryffindor poso a la joven Luna sobre la mesa y se quedo encima de ella mientras iba quitándole la ropa con urgencia y demasiadas ganas, mal contenidas

-Necesito tenerte Luna… - la voz de Hermione se había vuelto mas ronca, saliendo del pecho y sus ojos se habían oscurecido por el deseo, por el mas simple y fuerte deseo de tener a la persona amada y poderla hacer gritar de placer.

-Soy tuya Hermione… Tómame… - como pudo entre hilos de voz y suaves gemidos Luna había proclamado en voz alta lo que sabía desde siempre, que era de Hermione

Hermione sin hacer esperar a su amada, ni a su propio deseo, fue besando poco a poco el cuello de la joven. Mientras sus manos algo temblorosas iban quitando la ropa que a su paso estorbaba, con pequeños besos, algunas mordidas y sus lengüetazos fue probando el cuello de Luna, hasta que llego a sus senos, ahí el deseo de ella se hizo mas irascible y con ansias beso y mordió uno de sus pezones, mientras con la otra mano masajeaba su otro pecho

-Por Merlín Luna, sabes tan bien… - entre mordidas a los pezones de Luna hablo Hermione quien pedía mas de la mas joven, mientras dejaba el pecho que estaba mordiendo para dirigirse al otro, una de sus manos juguetonas y nada quietas fueron explorando el camino hacia abajo… hasta llegar al tan dulce, suave y caliente punto de Luna

-mmmmnnnn… Hermione… - El vocabulario de la joven Luna se había empezado a conformar de monosílabas y del nombre de la Gryffindor, quien en ese momento estaba quitándole las bragas para sentir su centro sin tantos problemas

-Estas tan húmeda Luna… - Y los dedos de la gryffindor estaban explorando los pliegues de la ravenclaw, quien se había abierto un poco mas para dar paso libre a su amada

Pero quien sabe en que instante Luna no quiso quedarse quieta y se dio la vuelta, viendo con ojos azules oscurecidos por el deseo a Hermione, quien solo sonrió al ver el deseo de su amante

-Es injusto que tu estés vestida… - y casi con desesperación la ravenclaw le arranco la ropa a Hermione quien se sintió excitar mas ante esta conducta de su Luna, quien con ansias recorría su cuerpo, mordiendo sus pechos, lamiéndolos y jugando con sus manos en su estomago, para después sustituirlas por sus labios y su lengua que se entretenían en su ombligo.

-Baja… - Estaba prácticamente rogándole para que llegara a su centro a ese lugar donde la necesitaba en ese momento, por que al parecer el corazón se le había ido ahí y latía tan fuertemente que podría decirse que era una jaqueca.

Luna como buena amante obedeció las suplicas de su amada y con sus labios fue dejando un camino de saliva desde su ombligo hasta su clítoris, en donde separo los labios y empezó a lamer toda la humedad que la joven Gryffindor estaba liberando, después dio pequeñas mordidas mientras lamía y con su lengua la penetro, haciéndola gemir de placer, por su parte Hermione solo podía pedir mas y enredo sus manos en la cabeza de Luna

Sentía que estaba apunto de llegar y quería a Luna a su lado, quería poderla besar y abrazarse a ella y esta al darse cuenta de que Hermione le necesitaba subió, sustituyendo sus labios con sus dedos

-¡¡¡Lunaaaa!!! – Al sentir los dedos de Luna no pudo controlarse mas y sus caderas cobraron vida propia siguiendo un compás que quien sabe como habían hecho las dos, tan sincronizadas que solo sintió llenarse su vientre de calor mientras la vida se detenía un instante y se abrazaba a la espalda de Luna con desesperación, gimiendo en su oído… había alcanzado al fin el orgasmo.

Al terminar, sus temblores se fueron aminorando poco a poco y recobro al menos un segundo la conciencia, para después depositarle un suave beso en los labios a Luna quien aun traía los restos de se esencia en la boca.

-Es hora de que el favor sea devuelto…. – esta frase iba cargada con un doble sentido, tanto que hizo que Luna sonriera al saber que su querida Hermione había recuperado todas sus fuerzas, al menos las suficientes como para seguir.

Hermione por su parte, suavemente exploro con sus dedos los labios de Luna mientras acariciaba y frotaba, para después penetrar, pero una idea le cruzo la mente y sonrió tan sensualmente que esto embelezo mas a la joven Luna, quien entre cerraba los ojos por el placer que esa mujer le estaba dando ¡¡Dioses la volvía loca!!

-No pares… - pronuncio Luna, al sentir que Hermione sacaba de su interior sus dedos, pero su suplica fue al instante obedecida, pues Hermione había pensado en juntar sus sexos, dándole mas placer a la joven mientras se frotaba contra ella, solo podía oír los gemidos de Luna quien estaba llegando al clímax y poco después llego ella…

-Seria interesante volver a tener una clase de estudio contigo… -mientras la joven Hermione se ponía la blusa blanca sonrió al oír el comentario que su ahora novia decía

-siempre que quieras amor… - y se volteo para darle un suave beso en los labios, pero entonces Luna sonrió

-No se como vas a explicar eso… - en plena acción, Luna había mordido el cuello de Hermione dejándole un chupeton que no se podía ocultar fácilmente

-Inventare algo… - sonrió viendo el cuello de Luna quien portaba varios chupetones, muy pequeños, pero varios y sonrió al ver uno en su pecho y se acerco a besarlo

-Es mejor que salgamos de aquí, lo antes posible… - y sonrieron cómplices huyendo del comedor donde gracias a Merlín nadie había entrado.

Al salir del comedor, en la esquina se encontraron con Ron y Harry quienes iban pasando para dirigirse a sus respectivas salas comunes, pero sonrieron al ver a Luna y Hermione

-¿Qué tal las clases con Hermione? – Pregunto Ron, quien sabía que su amiga, era inteligente, pero muy estricta profesora

-Muy interesantes, Hermione, si que sabe como entretener a sus alumnas… - La frase iba cargada con otro sentido, pero el joven Ron, no la entendió y sonrió dulcemente

-Es algo estricta, me alegra que te haya podido ayudar – Harry por su parte si que había entendido la frase, pero se la explicaría a su "amigo" ya cuando estuviesen en su cama

-Nos vemos, chicas… - con cierto tono de travesura, Potter se despidió de las dos brujas, mientras instaba a su amante para dirigirse a su cuarto

-Vente a mi cuarto a Dormir… lo bueno de ser la prefecta de los Gryffindor, es que tengo mi cuarto aparte… - y Sonrió al divisar la sonrisa de Luna quien entendía que esa noche iba para largo

-Lo bueno es que la alarma es "anti-chicos" – con travesura se dirigieron al cuarto de la Prefecta Hermione a seguir con sus estudios…

* * *

**Una nueva y genial escritora, espero que Delirium siga escribiendo y que le dejen muchos reviews para animarla a continuar... Bueno aqui seguiremos escribiendo femslash enviennos sus one shot, atrevanse a escribir...**

_**  
**_


	37. Pensamientos en una noche

**PENSAMIENTOS EN UNA NOCHE  
**

**----------oOoOo----------**

Escrito por:

**Delirium**

**----------oOoOo----------**

Me siento en la oscuridad, donde nadie me ve, conmigo llevo solo mi abrigo y mi piel que mas me puede importar… nada… solo mi soledad, solo mi destino… saco de mi abrigo una cajetilla de cigarros y un zipo lo enciendo y veo el fuego, me recuerda el sol…

"_¿que puede pasar cuando salga el sol¿seré destruida como el peor de los animales, solo por que soy distinta a la humanidad, a los muggles, que caminan y no ponen atención a su alrededor?, no pueden ver a una bruja, solo creen ver a un mendigo, pero si supieran… ¡ja! Si supieran que esta mendiga, es simple y sencillamente quien puede enseñarles un mundo distinto, pero no… nunca ven mas allá, mientras todos pasan, miro al cielo, a donde muchos ven y piensan que este es el unico mundo que existe, pero no es asi… yo solo veo el cielo… porque se que hay otro mundo… y si que es distinto a este… pero no, los muggles jamas lo veran… al menos de que sean especiales… y seran tachados como yo, por ser "sangre sucia"… si… pero bueno, los humanos no quieren ver mas allá de lo que les dicen que hay… tontos… Si vieran bien, si supieran lo suficiente… pero no… para ellos solo soy una loca mas…Sigo en la oscuridad… creo que siempre ah sido ese mi lugar… raro… quizás… pero no se…" _

Una joven me pone la suficiente atención… -hola-…

"_¿por que es que esa niña me habla?",_ solo la veo hipnotizada, me recuerda algo, o mejor dicho a alguien… pero no se… se parece a mi dulce acompañante… a mi amada Luna…

- Hola - vuelve a decirme… y yo simplemente me paro, tomo mi abrigo y empiezo a caminar… y la joven empieza a correr detrás de mí…

- Hola… no conoces a una vieja amiga… - y lo que veo frente a mis ojos no lo puedo creer, pense que era un delirio de mi mente, pero no soy capaz de pensar nada…

- No te conozco…- es todo lo que digo y empiezo a caminar…

-Vaya, creo que sigues siendo la misma testaruda de siempre… me voy por un tiempo y ya por eso no me conoces… - y sigo mi camino, pero… ¡¡oh que bien!! Me ha detenido, es lo único que siempre odie de este juego absurdo, pero al menos esos brazos han regresado…

-¿Ya me recuerdas?-... pregunta ella

- Si… ahora suéltame… - y asi me suelta, vuelvo a regresar mi vista al cielo y para mi hermosa suerte o quizás desgracia esta apunto de despuntar el alba…

- Hermoso… - dice cerca de mi oído…

- Quizás si, quizás no… todo depende de cómo se vea…- suspiro y me vuelvo a alejar…

- Adiós Hermione… adiós… nos volveremos a ver…-

- Siempre nos volvemos a ver… cada noche en el mismo lugar… cada noche por mucho tiempo mas…- sentencio antes de empezar a caminar… ¿quien cuenta?, yo al menos no…E irónicamente mi mente empieza a reír, mientras yo, sigo caminando como una mortal comun y corriente… ¿por que, ellos no me distinguen?... Bah!... Mi mente se ha vuelto loca y creo que mi cuerpo sigue pensando en el efímero calor que suelta el cuerpo de Luna… amada mia… ¿un día mas?... ¿Una noche mas?... ¿Un año mas?... Pero dime, quien cuenta…

- Siempre el mismo juego ¿no?... La indiferencia…- Y cierta joven se vuelve a posar a mi lado y sujeta mi mano…

- Siempre ah sido tu juego favorito… yo solo te sigo… por todo el tiempo que desees…- y tomo su mano mientras tiro mi cigarrillo y enciendo otro… quizás algún día esto me mate, y por ironía mi mente vuelve a reír de mis ocurrencias¡vaya! Al menos una parte de mi aun tiene sentido del humor, uno un poco negro, pero al fin y al cabo, eso represento ¿que no?... Lo oscuro, lo oculto, lo extraño… Y mi mente se vuelve a reír, se me esta haciendo algo tedioso que mi propia mente se burle de mi, quizás es mejor que ver hacia los ojos de una cruel humanidad, que con el tiempo se destruirá, mientras que mi hermosa y pequeña acompañante seguirá junto conmigo viva…

- Una eternidad por tus pensamientos…- me vuelve a decir la joven Luna y empieza a reír… Luna, buen nombre para una gran dama…

- Entonces ya te has condenado una vez mas… - Y oigo como si fuera la primera vez una risa que no es la de mi mente, que raro se oye y yo por algún deje de mis emociones sonrió… se siente raro sonreír… me siento una pequeña que descubre algo grande por primera vez… debo de dejar de fumar, creo que eso me esta causando alucinaciones, eso o que ya me estoy aburriendo de siempre regresar al mismo lugar… no se… ¿cuanto tiempo a pasado desde que eh vivido aquí?... No se… ¿quien lleva la cuenta?...

- Dos años… desde la muerte de Harry y la destrucción de Voldemort- Me dice la pequeña mientras suelta mi mano y abre la puerta de una lujosa mansión… si esos mortales supieran que esta mendiga no es quien ellos creen, si no una bruja excepcional… si supieran… y mi mente y yo volvemos a reírnos de lo que nos ha causado por una noche mas, algo de diversión… la mortalidad…

- Se ha vuelto también tu juego favorito…el de la seducción… - Y la pequeña joven Luna se vuelve de modo seductora para guiñarme un ojo y sale corriendo hacia un lugar muy conocido por la Reina de la noche, por ella y por mi… un lugar donde ninguna alma mortal entrara…


	38. Frío

**FRÍO  
**

**----------oOoOo----------**

Escrito por:

**MaigClat**

**----------oOoOo----------**

"¡Demonios¡¿Cómo puede hacer tanto frío?!" pensaba Hermione mientras se dirigía a su sala común abrazándose a sí misma después de una larga tarde en la biblioteca.

Hogwarts se encontraba en pleno invierno y la castaña sentía que este iba a hacer el más helado en años, nunca había sentido tanto frío como hasta ahora. Ya podía alucinar con el acogedor calor de la chimenea de la sala común, pensando en aquello apresuró el paso para encontrarse con ese envolvente fuego. Cuando entró pudo ver a su pelirroja amiga sentada frente a la chimenea con decenas de ropa abrigadora, estaba completamente tapada en bufandas, gorros, guantes, chalecos y otros. No pudo evitar reír disimuladamente ante una Ginny completamente congelada y tampoco pudo dejar de pensar en lo linda y tierna que se veía. Ante ese pensamiento solo negó con la cabeza y se acercó a su mejor amiga

¿Un poco de frío? – dijo divertida mientras se sentaba junto a ella

¿Un poco? Nunca había sentido tanto frío en mi vida – contestó Ginny frotando sus manos

Si, a decir verdad esta ola de frío ha llegado a temperaturas bajísimas –

Aún más que eso, prácticamente me siento en una nueva era glacial – Hermione sonrió

Gin no seas tan exagerada –

¡No lo soy!, mira cuán abrigada estoy y aún así me siento la viva imagen de un cubo de hielo – la castaña nuevamente sonrió

Tal vez debas acercarte más a la chimenea, así te dará más calor –

Si, pero… ehhh… tengo un pequeño problema –

¿Cuál? –

Verás, me puse tanta ropa que… bueno, ahora no me puedo mover, ya lo intenté y casi me caigo – ante esa declaración Hermione no pudo retener una gran risotada que fue observada por una seria Ginny que no le encontraba nada de gracioso a la situación

Oh vamos, no te enojes, debes admitir que es gracioso –

¡No lo es! En vez de reírte deberías ayudarme a no convertirme en una estatua de hielo – dijo frunciendo el ceño "Que linda se ve cuando se enoja" la castaña se reprendió mentalmente por sus pensamientos

Bueno, está bien, yo te ayudo a sentarte más cerca de la chimenea – la pelirroja sonrió

Como siempre Hermione, eres mi salvación – la castaña sonrió nerviosamente y tomó la mano de Ginny para ayudarla a pararse, la pelirroja se abrazó a ella para no perder el equilibrio y juntas caminaron hasta estar al lado de la chimenea, con sumo cuidado

Hermione ayudó a Ginny a sentarse hasta que esta quedó a gusto.

Misión cumplida – dijo Hermione y cuando estaba a punto de levantarse para irse la pelirroja tomó su mano

¿No quieres quedarte? De seguro allá arriba hace demasiado frío – la chica pareció ruborizarse un poco, pero Hermione asumió que era por la fuerte ola de calor que le llegaba al estar tan cerca del fuego

Si, pero quería ir a abrigarme un poco más – Ginny de inmediato se sacó, con bastante dificultad, una de las bufandas y una chaqueta que traía puestas

Toma, la verdad es que estando tan cerca del fuego no es necesario tener puesta tanta ropa – Hermione asintió y se puso la chaqueta y la bufanda sintiendo la fragancia de Ginny impregnadas en ellas. Solo suspiró y se sentó junto a Ginny

Estuvieron unos momentos en silencio observando el fuego, cada una sumergida en sus propios pensamientos hasta que Ginny habló

¿Qué tal tu día? –

Normal, ya sabes desayuno, la discusión diaria con Ron, clases, almuerzo, biblioteca, hablar con Harry y mucho frío –

Ya veo – la chica pareció desalentarse de pronto

¿Qué pasa? –

Nada¿Por qué lo preguntas? –

Porque te conozco¿Dije algo malo? –

No, solo me contaste lo que hiciste en el día, es todo –

Lo sé, pero algo de lo que dije no te gustó – Ginny se sorprendió de lo mucho que la conocía Hermione, solo pudo sonreír

No te preocupes, no es nada, solo cosas mías –

Con mayor razón me preocupo, vamos dime ¿Acaso ya no confías en mí? –

¡Claro que si confío en ti!, eres la persona en que más confío en esta vida – la pelirroja respondió decididamente mientras nuevamente sentía que sus mejillas enrojecían

Si confías tanto en mí dime que es lo que te molesta –

Te lo diré si me respondes algo primero –

¿Chantaje? No me lo esperaba de usted señorita Weasley, pero esta bien acepto tu vil proposición – le dijo sonriendo

¿Te gusta Harry? – tres palabras que dejaron a Hermione más helada que toda la ola de frío que azotaba a Hogwarts en ese momento. ¿Qué si le gustaba Harry¡Merlín!

¿Cómo era posible que no se diera cuenta que alucinaba con ella? Pero no, otra vez el centro de atención de Ginny era Harry¿Y que más podía esperar? Siempre había sido así, en cierto modo sentía celos de Harry, sin quererlo él había logrado que Ginny se enamorara de él y en cambio ella solo podía ver como ocurría todo sin hacer nada

No se de que hablas Ginny, Harry es mi mejor amigo y eso es lo que será siempre. No te preocupes tienes el camino limpio – se levantó de la comodidad y el calor que sentía junto a Ginny, lo único que quería hacer ahora era ir a su habitación y enterrarse bajo sus sabanas a dormir y olvidar a esa pelirroja como fuera, sin embargo la voz de ella la detuvo

¡Espera! – se volteó para verla tratar de levantarse con esos kilos de ropa que le dificultaban la movilidad, no puedo evitar nuevamente pensar en lo linda que se veía

"¡Deja ya de pensar en eso!"

¿Tienes alguna pregunta más Ginevra? – la pelirroja tragó saliva sabiendo que cuando Hermione la llamaba por su nombre completo era porque estaba molesta, sin embargo aún así vio en sus ojos el mismo cariño de siempre

Hermione no te enojes conmigo, solo fue una estúpida pregunta, pero de verdad necesitaba saber la respuesta –

Y ya la sabes, no me gusta Harry, así que ahora déjame en paz – nuevamente quería irse pero vio como Ginny al tratar de acercarse a ella perdía el equilibrio, sin pensarlo dos segundos la cogió entre sus brazos ayudándola a sentarse en el sillón

Deberías sacarte un poco de ropa, dudo que puedas subir las escaleras así –

El problema es que necesito tu ayuda para eso – Hermione se sonrojó un poco ante la idea de ayudarla a desvestirse, en realidad no tenía nada de malo porque ella llevaba mucha ropa de sobra, pero la forma en que la miraba Ginny la hacía sentir nerviosa

De acuerdo, te ayudaré – con una sonrisa por respuesta de Ginny comenzó a desabrochar los botones del chaleco hasta sacarlo por completo, luego siguió con la ropa que seguía hasta que Ginny en su parte superior se veía como una persona normalmente abrigada – Ahora puedes sacarte los quinientos pantalones que te pusiste tu sola – le dijo pero la mano de Ginny la detuvo

Dijiste que me ayudarías, no seas así y termina de ayudarme por favor – la pelirroja trazaba círculos en la mano de Hermione y esta lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir.

Con suma calma y sintiéndose de pronto muy acalorada fue liberando a Ginny de los cientos de pantalones que traía puesto.

Vaya Ginny, si que tienes ropa – dijo al ver todo lo que se había puesto

Si, y tal vez no sería mala idea ponérmela de nuevo – dijo tiritando y abrazándose a sí misma

Debes de estar bromeando – dijo la bruja mayor enarcando una ceja

Es que hace mucho frío –

Entonces vuelve al lado de la chimenea –

Solo si tú vienes conmigo –

Por si no lo recuerdas estaba apunto de irme a mi habitación –

Hermione por favor, no me dejes sola – Ginny la miró con esos ojos que la volvían loca.

¿Cómo decirle que no¡Merlín! Esa chica la dominaba como quería - Está bien – Ginny se abrazó a ella tal y como lo hizo cuando ella la había ayudado a sentarse antes de sacarse toda esa ropa, nuevamente se sentaron frente a la chimenea pero esta vez Ginny no se soltó de Hermione

Entonces Hermione ¿Me dirás quien es la persona que te gusta? –

¿Cómo? –

Es que ya que no es Harry… -

¿Qué significa eso¿Acaso a ti te gusta Harry? Otra vez – no pudo evitar el tonito de celos, pero francamente no le importó

No, por eso me alegra saber que no te gusta Harry – "¿Eso es algún tipo de declaración?" la castaña la miró fijamente tratando de descifrar la mirada de la pelirroja

¿Disculpa? – Ginny sonrió

Veo que responderás todo con otra pregunta – Hermione abrió y cerró su boca ilimitadas veces pero no sabía que decir – No te preocupes Hermione, puedo sacar mis propias conclusiones –

¿Conclusiones de qué? No entiendo de qué hablas –

De esto – la pelirroja no se hizo esperar más y sin dudarlo atrapó el rostro de Hermione para rozar sus labios contra los de Hermione, observó alegremente como la castaña cerraba sus ojos y también participaba del beso. Con la mano que tenía libre acercó más el cuerpo de Hermione a sí misma. Lentamente el beso perdió intensidad y ambas se separaron un poco para poder respirar.

Ya veo a que conclusión llegaste – ambas rieron y Ginny se abrazó a Hermione

Te enojaste bastante con mi pregunta –

Bueno Ginny ¿Qué esperabas? Pensé que te había renacido el amor por Harry y no pude evitar sentir celos –

No sabes lo linda que te ves celosa –

No creo que más linda de lo que eres tú – Hermione buscó los labios de Ginny y nuevamente disfrutaron de un apasionado beso

¡Merlín! Besarte es mejor de lo que había imaginado – exclamó Ginny feliz

¿Cómo? – la castaña se ruborizó

Es que… de un tiempo a esta parte… bueno mis pensamientos giran en torno a ti Hermione, nunca me había pasado pero hasta he soñado con besarte y jamás fue mejor que esto – confesó acariciando sus labios. Hermione la besó nuevamente

No puedo creer que no nos atreviéramos a hacer esto, a veces te quería gritar cuanto te amo – a la pelirroja le brillaron los ojos

¿Me amas? –

Como nunca he amado a alguien Gin –

Yo también te amo Herms – ambas se sonrieron y Ginny entrelazó sus manos –

Podríamos subir¿No crees? – preguntó la menor ansiosa

Pensé que tenías mucho frío para subir – dijo Hermione divertida

¿Frío? Por favor, nunca me había sentido tan a gusto con la temperatura –

¿Sí? – preguntó la chica mientras era arrastrada por Ginny

Por supuesto, creo que no volveré a sentir frío nunca más, siempre y cuando estés conmigo –

Entonces nunca más volverás a sentir frío Ginny – con una sonrisa las chicas se perdieron en las escaleras hacía su cuarto. Finalmente podrían estar juntas y de seguro nunca más se separarían y por supuesto nunca más sentirían frío.

* * *

_**Dos nuevos fics de nuevas escritoras, nada podria hacerme mas feliz que el hecho de que haya nuevos escritores y que ademas escriban tan bien... Espero que les hayan gustado estos nuevos one shot porque a mi me han encantado y espero leer mucho mas de estos dos chicas asi que dejenles muchos REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!! para que sigan escribiendo...**_

_**Hasta la proxima... Saludos y Besos Mona Mayfair **_


	39. ¿Que harias?

**¿QUE HARIAS?  
**

**----------oOoOo----------**

Escrito por:

**Mona Mayfair  
**

**----------oOoOo----------**

Si te dijera te quiero ¿Saldrías corriendo? Estoy segura que no, solo levantarías la mirada de tus labores escolares y me dirías "Yo también te quiero Ginny" sonreirías y repetirías esa frase que me duele tanto escuchar "Eres mi mejor amiga"…

Y si te dijera que paso horas pensando en el sabor que tendrían tus labios si los uniera con los míos, creo que sabrían a helado de vainilla con chispas de chocolate; si te dijera que cada vez que tu mano roza la mía o cuando tu cuerpo esta muy cerca del mío siento como si no pudiera respirar y el corazón se me detiene por un momento ¿Entonces que me dirías Hermione? Probablemente buscarías en cada uno de los libros de Hogwarts una respuesta para darme y no la encontrarías.

¿Y que harías? si continuara diciendo todo lo que siento y pienso; a veces, algunas noches me las paso en vela imaginando que estas conmigo, que toco tu piel y dejo grabadas mis manos por cada rincón de tu cuerpo y entonces te reclamo mía Hermione; cierro los ojos y aprieto los labios mientras sueño despierta con lo suave que es tu piel, con que mis labios recorren tu espalda desnuda, con tu respiración unida a la mía y con que te susurro suavemente al oído cuanto te adoro y que no hay nadie mas para mi que tu, que eres mi vida…

No se que harías Hermione, estoy aquí sentada a unos pocos pasos de ti en la Biblioteca que tanto te gusta, te miro sin cansarme, eres como una aparición ahí sentada entre tantos libros, moviendo tu pluma frenéticamente y mordiéndote el labio inferior; sonrió al verte así tan concentrada en tus deberes como siempre y solo me puedo preguntar si te concentraras de igual manera en las cosas que conciernen al amor; no se cuando sucedió, solo se que una mañana mis ojos te vieron como la mujer mas hermosa, mis oídos escucharon tu voz y desde entonces no reconocen otra, mi piel sintió la tuya como la mas cálida, mi nariz reconoció tu aroma como el mas dulce y mis labios desearon probar los tuyos mas que otra cosa sobre la faz de la tierra.

¿Y ahora que hago? Me pregunto una y otra vez mientras te miro¿Te digo lo que siento? No puedo, el miedo es mas fuerte que el deseo de tenerte entre mis brazos, pienso una y otra vez, me devano la cabeza buscando una solución a este sentimiento que no quiero llamar amor porque siento que si le doy un nombre jamás se ira de mi; ojala pudiera encontrar la respuesta en alguno de estos libros que nos rodean pero yo se que no esta ahí porque la única respuesta que quiero es la que saldrá de tus labios.

Te levantas y vienes hacia mí, el corazón se me acelera de repente, te agachas y pones tu cara sobre mi hombro…

-¿Qué haces? – Me preguntas y un rubor cubre mis mejillas - ¿Te has pasado toda la tarde garabateando sobre esa hoja?

-No tenía otra cosa que hacer – me defiendo y suelto una leve risa

-Sabes que te quiero mucho ¿verdad? – me dices y la piel se me eriza por completo

-Yo también te quiero Hermione – hago una pausa – Eres mi mejor amiga…


End file.
